


You Look Like A Girl

by enbyinaband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Adoption, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Announcements, Anxiety, Arguing, Ass to Mouth, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Bachelorette Party, Banter, Bars and Pubs, Beaches, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Body Dysphoria, Body Shots, Body Worship, Boners, Breakfast, Broken sleep, Cam Show, Caregiving, Caught, Chance Meetings, Childhood Trauma, Coffee Shops, Coitus Interruptus, Coming Out, Confrontations, Deepthroating, Denial, Dirty Talk, Discrimination, Distractions, Dorks in Love, Dress Up, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Dysphoria, Edgeplay, Eloping, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Exploration, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Family Visit, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Honeymoon, Hormones, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lingerie, Little Space, Lunch, M/M, MTF!Dave, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Medical Device, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Medication, Meet the Family, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Mood Swings, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Name Changes, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Outed, Overprotective, Overworking, Pampering, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Perversion, Pets, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Dynamics, Prostate Milking, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Public Display of Affection, Queer Character, Questioning, References to Depression, Relationship Reveal, Revelations, Riding, Road Trips, Role Reversal, Romantic Angst, Rough Sex, Sailing, Second Guessing, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Shower Sex, Sick Character, Sirens, Sister-Sister Relationship, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slurs, Soul-Searching, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stress Relief, Stripping, Subliminal Messages, Suggestive Themes, Surgery, Surprises, Swimming, Teasing, Tenderness, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Tucking, Unexpected Visitors, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, Unwanted Advances, Vacation, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wine, enbyphobia, supportive boyfriend, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 70,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't know Jonas' sisters actual name, I just went with one
Relationships: Joel Berghult/David P. Brown, Joel Berghult/Jonas Frisk, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Accusatory claims in the form of slurs that would usually be hurled around by teenagers had made David doubt himself even into his adulthood; the front of being unbothered could only be kept up for so long, angry tears seering his line of sight as a tightness tugged at him, the one he could never figure out why it came or how to completely get rid of it. He had always been an analytic sort, yet when it came to himself that was harder to figure out especially when interactions with strangers who mistook him for the opposite gender made him somewhat giddy. 

“You have lovely hair, miss!”

“Oh, thank you.”

Until cover was blown by a testosterone fueled voice he felt more at ease, high levels of anxiety soothed until the passerby corrected the pronouns being used that invited a negative mindset back. Perhaps that was where the identity crisis was coming from combined with enjoying what was typically classified as feminine, trembling fingers combing through the split between naturally brown and dyed red hair as he stared unblinking at the monitor with a word that summed up all of the sharp pains of discomfort deep within a sensitive soul: dysphoria. 

“Is that…?”

Continuing to read thoroughly from a few different sources over that seemingly simple concept he went on to typing in a few keywords he had seen floating around on various social media platforms, not noticing how early in the morning it was until a long-term best friend turned boyfriend entered. As soon as their eyes connected over the few meters that separated them, Dave burst into a fit of sobs that wracked a thin frame, cheeks burning brightly at hearing the other over roughly crashing waves. There was no way he would want to stay with someone so wrongly pieced together in a body that did not fit quite right.

“Davey, sweetheart?” the younger one asked, soft Swedish accent soaked with concern as he rushed over to sit on the mattress padded with a thin coverlet to combat the rising summer temperatures, pulling him close as he set the computer aside, “What’s going on?”

“I-I want Quistis.”

“I’ll get her in a minute, ‘kay? Wanna make sure you’re alright.”

“Dunno if I am.”

“That’s okay too,” Joel reassured, gently swaying the two of them as he gave a gentle squeeze to the middle his arms were wrapped around, “You goin’ through another slump?”

“I think this is worse…”

“Well, I wanna help. You’ve been in here , alone, for hours, but I don’t think you’re doing this for a video…”

“It’s ‘bout me, as a person. You can look at what I’ve pulled up, I don’t wanna say.”

Curiously a finely crafted eyebrow raised as he pulled away temporarily to grab the piece of technology that had been shoved away earlier, waking it from hibernation with the swipe of a trackpad to see a list of articles that described different gender identities with links to additional resources. About to ask where this was going Joel noticed the theme that they were all about identifying as some sort of woman, humming to himself as the information sank in as he calmingly combed fingers through long strands when he turned back to the sniffling someone sinking in on themselves in shame.

“I would like to hear it from you.”

“Babe, I can barely say it to myself!”

“Has this been on your mind for a while?”

“Few years, on and off. Never knew if it was real, so I didn’t give it too much thought,” Dave explained, eyes downcast to a pattern of freckles along the other’s collarbone as the words coming next kept sticking to a cleared throat, “I know my style is perceived that way, but never thought it extended further.”

“Into what, my love?”

“...Being a girl. Is that what you wanted?!”

“Didn’t want you to bottle it up any longer. You suffer with so much and it breaks my heart seeing you that way.”

“S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“S’all good, I’m still here.” 

“I don’t even know what I wanna be called!”

“Well, we can look for a name together. If you want, that is.”

“Please? After I calm down a bit though.”

“‘Course, ‘sides I gotta go get a certain kitty for you, darling.” 

Blushing profusely at the pet name Dave reluctantly moved from the folded lap and scooted back against the headboard, resting with less weight than usually carried as he pulled an old, worn stuffed white rabbit with a blue bowtie still among the pillows after all these years of adulthood to be company until the others returned. This was going to be a hard adjustment, what with already misgendering him- no- herself, but it felt better to be allowed to use the correct pronouns knowing now that her boyfriend would follow closely behind without complaint.

“Here we are, Quis, to your mama.”

“Did you just call me her mother?”

“Shit, is it too soon to switch over?”

“Have I told you how much I love you?” she asked, soft smile chasing away remaining melancholy as the two approached, leaning over to press a peck into a slender jawline as the feline was passed between them, “My worst fear was losing you over this.”

“Well, you’re not gonna!”

That was the primary reason she had fallen for Joel, that undeniable sense of loyalty to those considered most important. Soon enough her breathing evened out with the calico, a whisker covered cheek rubbing enthusiastically against the side of a curled palm even while she went through a list of possible names to see which ones would fit better.

"Never thought I'd end up looking through baby names."

"Well, it's somewhere to start."

"I guess… Maybe try a female version of my birth name?"

"Whatever the lady wants," Joel stated, giving a wink that gained a giggle before keying in a new search, "Any of these sound right?"

"Maybe Daphne?"

"No harm in trying it out, you can always change it later."

"Now all that's left is a middle name."

"I swear if you choose Paulette…"

"Ew, no!" she exclaimed playfully with the wrinkle of a wide nose, "Even If the first one changes, I want it to be Marceline."

"Daphne Marcelline Berghult, beautiful."

"You still wanna get married?"

"Without a doubt! God, you're gonna look stunning on our big day."

"Hopefully I won't look like a bridezilla, my man hands are gonna look ridiculous in a diamond ring."

"Won't the estrogen help slim em down?"

"... You'd let me start hormones?"

"It's your decision. Hell, even if that's not how it works you're still gonna be my wife "

"Babe, you're gonna make me cry," she warned, stretching a curved spine to slide her lips against his before resting a still tear stained cheek against a thin, tight fitting shirt, "Might turn in early for the night."

"You're basically falling asleep on me anyway."

"Don't want this to be a dream though."

"It won't be, my little Daft Punk."

Still uncertain in the following few days Daphne debated the potential options to transition, for while she knew there was at least one supporter it still brought high amounts of anxiety as the phone number was typed out on multiple occasions, finally dialed. Kept from pacing around their flat by being anchored by clasped hands, a thumb swiping calmingly over curled knuckles every time she seemed tempted to end the call when a tongue got tied despite being able to lay out complex verses in her musical genre.

"The 19th, as in later this week?"

"Yes ma'am, that's our soonest available appointment."

"Um, that should work," she remarked, ocean eyes washing over soft facial features for some source of solace amidst a threatening typhoon of emotions, "Is my boyfriend allowed to be with me? I don't wanna do this without him."

"Certainly! We're used to patients bringing loved ones for support."

"Alright. What times are available?"

"We've got some from 9 to 12, and one at 3."

"Three is fine."

Confirming the details and what was to be expected at the appointment, she was met with a tight embrace after the conversation ended that she sank into gratefully, "Guess this is happening?"

"Hell yeah it is girl!" Joel confirmed, caressing a freshly shaved cheek to cup it as he leaned in to connect their lips for a long moment, "There is just one issue."

"What're you on about, love?"

"Your sister's having lunch with us at noon."

"...Shit. And it's not like we can reschedule, she hasn't been home in a few months."

"That's kinda the point of why we're going out, Daffy. You don't have to tell her anything, y'know?"

"Don't wanna lie to her, we've always been close."

No wonder it was so painful putting off the reveal for the following few days, for she could easily phone Hannah even though she knew it would be better to say I person for everyone involved. On the ride over her hands would not stay still even as one rested on a denim covered thigh, trying not to arouse him on accident due to anxiety, pink blush flowering along her cheeks at the slow wink aimed at her before attention returned to the road. Apologizing gently, she tried to retract the flatly pressed palm when thin fingers laced through her manly ones and gave a slight squeeze of affirmation, "Should've taken the Xanax after all."

"You're gonna be alright, baby," Joel stated as they pulled into a parking spot, lifting their clasped hands to kiss the top of hers, "We're gonna have a lovely time, I'm sure."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cos she's like you, kind and open to others. C'mon, let's not keep her waiting."

Highly aware of how she would most likely be mistaken for a man Daphne tried to distract herself from the incoming dysphoria by focusing on her partner, but it did not last long. Hearing her other name she reluctantly responded, the three entering the Japanese steakhouse their guest frequented and sliding into selected seats, "It's good to see you again, sis, how was your trip to Tokyo?"

"Went quite well, it's always nice getting to visit again."

"Thought you'd be tired of their food," she quipped quickly before drinks and an appetizer of spring rolls were ordered for the table, turning to the lone man go a moment, "D'you wanna share a California roll, babe?"

"Yeah, sounds fine to me."

"Don't tell me he's trying to turn you vegan too!"

"Nah, we're just trying to save money wherever we can," the Swede stated matter-of-factly, reaching over to take a roll after entrees were added to the order, "We have a few things comin' in the near future, so we have to be prepared."

"Well, if he tries to just lemme know, I'll set my brother straight."

Interrupted by platters of food being served Daphne decided not to try and correct her yet as the shared sushi was positioned between them. Pulling chopsticks apart she busied by reaching out for the first piece, fingers fumbling for a while until she calmed and managed to chew on the combination of rice, cucumber, and avocado; from the look she received the body language had not gone by unnoticed.

"Dee, what's wrong? And don't say it's nothing, we both know that's bullshit."

"Well, jt's kinda complicated," the woman I question claimed, chest tightened with nervousness as Joel moved closer to her, "For starters, I've been going by a different name."

"Finally stopped using Boyinaband, eh?"

"Technically, but that's not what I meant. I'm called Daphne now," she explained, leaning into an open arm, "I identify as a woman."

"That explains why you look like a girl, makes sense."

"You knew?"

"Thought you might be. What does it matter though? You're still my sibling."

"Han…" she trailed off at the touching declaration, nearly falling into her significant other's lap as the weight of not knowing melted away, "One down, another to go."

"What're you on about?"

"Between waiting to tell you and her appointment, Daph's been on edge."

"Are you starting your transition today then?"

"Hopefully."

"I'd like to come along, if that's alright."

"I have a feeling you'll follow us either way."

"Well, sisters have to stick together!"


	2. Chapter 2

Friends and family alike had been chosen for the journey she was now about to start as pristine walls blended into the tiles they tread following a nurse to a designated room. Generic questions about her health answered a sedative sense of content came from hearing her birth name only once during the conversation.

"Dr. Stein will be with you shortly."

"Thank you kindly," Daphne gave politely while she swept the lock of hair behind a slender shoulder barely seeing the smile spread across the Swede's face, "What, love?"

"I can tell how ready you are for this, it's gonna help so much."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Babe, you're allowed to get your hopes up!"

She admired that others had that ability, but a heavy amount of uncertainty and being let down made it all the more difficult even when necessary. Grimacing at the reminder she reached out for Joel knowing he would be able to sense slight discomfort settling in her stomach as a hand rested on her skinny jeans covered thigh, the two sharing in a soft smooch for a few seconds before being interrupted by a faint knock. Allowing the doctor access to the room they were greeted by a short woman with medium length hair similar in shade to Daphne’s own, a silver Star of David pendant standing out against a sleeved dress covered in galloping horses; she seemed nerdy, which the patient and her technical fiance could both appreciate.

“Good afternoon, you must be Daphne. Is this your partner you’ve brought along?” 

“Yes ma’am, he is.”

“Nice to meet you, my name is Joel.”

“Pleasure is mine. I’m Dr. Sarah Stein and will be overseeing your hormone levels, dosage, and refills.”

“If I’m put on it, you mean?”

“There’s no question about it, you’ll be leaving with your first prescription after we discuss side effects to make sure you’ll know what to expect once you start.”

Unable to handle how certain the medical professional was to getting her on hormones a bout of bottled emotions burst from out of nowhere, catching the accompanying man off guard with a fit of asmatic snorts filling the room. Catching her breath, cheeks heated even as light pierced the twin ocean eyes, a tense tidal wave breaking when the news was processed, “Sorry, I didn’t expect this to happen.”

“That’s what you came for, isn’t it?”

“She’s not the most optimistic person,” Joel filled in, shifting slightly in his seat so their knees bumped in case there was a need for intervention, “What’re the available options?”

“Oral medication is what I usually give my patients.”

“Good, don’t think I’d be able to take needles,” Daphne determined knowing how sensitive she was to having hair regularly dyed and how only the gentle touch from her partner was permitted to help brush luscious locks, “I’m fairly aware of the side effects, but I know it’s a requirement.”

“Yes ma’am, and for your partner’s information too. Considering he’s supportive enough to come here with you.”

“I’m pretty lucky in that regard.”

“Quite right,” the doctor confirmed, turning to face Joel so he was more directly included in the conversation, “One of the most important things to know before we continue is that Daphne will more than likely become sterile in the process. Have you discussed options if you want to have kids in the future?”

“Yes, we plan on getting married and neither of us want children.”

“Well, I am the mother of a cat, but that’s the extent of it.”

“I’m so sure you won’t adopt another at some point,” the Swede gave in an accusatory tone that was dismissed with a playful eye roll, “But yes, we are on the same page in that regard.” 

Light laughter shared all around at the joking manner between both they continued to go over a list of effects that were to be expected at varying times the longer she was on the prescriptions, the woman in question nodding along when her fiance looked over for confirmation. Informed over other health concerns that she would have to come in regularly for check ups every few months and what amount of pills she would need to take every day, the two were giving their goodbyes as they left to check out. Sharing the news with her younger sister the three were on their way to a nearby pharmacy, full of enthusiastic energy for once instead of Roomie being expected to carry it all on his own even as they waited in the queue. 

"How can I help you, miss?"

"I need to get these filled out," Daphne spoke, trying not to wince at the look of confusion she was met with, "How long will we need to wait?"

"You won't have to, sir, I don't serve trannies."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, get out."

Blinking repeatedly as the blunt refusal sank in, she was ready to retreat when a steady palm pressed against a hip to keep her in place. About to suggest they should accept the employee's answer, she was frozen by the frigid glare twin glacier eyes pinned onto the clerk, jaw just as rigidly set as an unoccupied hand slapped somewhat threateningly onto the counter, "Who d'you think you are refusing to service her?"

"As I said, sir, your boyfriend is-"

_"Girlfriend."_

"Is not getting his medication. Next customer!"

"We're not going 'til we get her medicine. I'll pay for it myself if needed."

"I won't accept business from a faggot either."

"Look mate," Hannah interrupted, clearly angered at the disrespect they were both getting over a simple slip of paper, grabbing a fistful of his uniform to level their gazes, "Do your bloody job or I'll break your fuckin' legs."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"It'll be more than that if ya don't treat my sister and brother-in-law with respect."

Standstill reached between the blonde and the employee, a manager was summoned from seemingly nowhere which only made Daphne shrink away even further as the two fought to tell their sides of the story. Out of all the places to get denied she did not expect it to be done over a doctor's direction to start hormones, excitement diminished by disgust at the blatant ignorance and at herself; if it was not for her being born wrong then the others wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. All of this arguing over a simple health concern…

"I'm sorry about your experience, ma'am, well get your prescription out to you shortly."

"Thank you," Joel gave with a grateful grin knowing that it would take a moment for his fiancee to be respondent, relocating to a waiting area where he tenderly linked their fingers together to steady a still shaking form, "Finally getting your estrogen, baby."

"Guess so. Sorry I caused this chaos…"

"Daffy, none of this is your fault. You didn't refuse to help a trans woman."

"Still, I'm the reason it started!"

"I was denied too, y'know."

"Not even for the right sexuality," she added with a hint of amusement, giving a gentle squeeze to the man whom had been her steady constant even through all these changes, "He's too dense to even know what being pansexual is."

"Most likely. Probably thinks I'm attracted to pans."

"It'd be better than dating someone like him," the clerk commented dryly as he handed over a white paper bag with instructions stapled on the front, "Give me every one minute back that I wasted looking at your face, will ya?"

"Maybe you should get dicked down, you might stop being so shitty."

"Doubt it, seems to be part of his personality," Daphne determined, finally facing the antagonist head on, "You see me as a threat to gender identity? You must be trying to compensate for something that's barely there."

"That's my girl!"

Applauded by the few strangers who had stuck around she felt a fierce need to defend despite the dysphoria that had built up, finding her footing as she continued to call out abhorrent behaviour, "At least my fiance's strong enough to admit to his weaknesses, makes him even sexier."

"Aww babe!" Joel cooed, throwing himself at her I a show of affection before their mouths melded for a few minutes, smirking at the visible discomfort of the employee they'd been harrassed by repeatedly, "C'mon babe, Hannah, let's get outta here."

"With pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

Making a note to find another pharmacy that would give less trouble, if none at all, over her prescriptions Daphne drifted along unfocused, the events still fresh in her mind. Normally the weight of a simple engagement band would help her be grounded to reality whenever she was not holding onto the Swede_s slender hand, yet an empty space awakened awareness, thumb swiping over ring finger to only feel exposed skin.

"Babe, we may have to go back."

"We got what we went for though. Are you feeling alright?"

"Think my ring fell off, didn't notice 'til now."

"I remember you putting it in your pocket when you had your physical earlier. I'm sure it's somewhere.

"Can we stop for coffee while I check?"

"Of course, milady."

Snorting at Joel's over the top formalities she lead the way inside a nearby cafe, knowing the teasing she would get for opting to get a warm beverage instead of iced despite the heat. Not thinking, she gave the name gone by for the past thirty two years instead not bothering to correct herself as she paid and retreated off to the side, her heart fluttering at hearing a loud whisper as her significant other got to the counter.

"'Scuse me, but the person who just ordered? That's my girlfriend," Joel started, cheeks heating a little as the barista listened, "She goes by Daphne, not the name she gave. Autopilot, y'know?"

"Oh, certainly sir, I'll have that changed. Is that all or do you wanna drink?"

"Iced mocha with an added double shot. Whipped cream too, please."

"For…?"

"Joel."

With an exaggerated eye roll at how hyper the drink would make him, she gave a grateful grin for him being brave enough to make a correction on her behalf. When all three had been tended to they took to a table far from the other customers, antsy appendages digging into the two front pockets in quiet desperation that resulted in her heart dropping at being left empty-handed, trying not to let disappointment drain more energy than was already displaced. Names called, each claimed their coffee as the lone steaming cup was carefully kept waiting while attention was turned toward the vials taken out expecting to see black text using her dead name when Hannah hurriedly took both and crossed it out so the only letter present was D.

"Thanks sis."

"'Course! Can't have that staring you in the face every day." 

"We should look into changing your name."

"It'll have to wait 'til after the wedding," she stated solemnly knowing that the first marriage license would list her as male as she stared at the two pills in an open palm, "At least two men can marry."

*in my eyes, you're not one. The government can disagree all they want, but we know who you really are."

Bashful at how adamant her fiance was about the amount of changes continuing to come and disrupt their quiet life, calmly cupping her hand to catch both capsules on an awaiting tongue that was followed with a swig of her latte. Blinking back tears after taking a swallow, she sank against a slim side as an arm closed around her: she knew it would be a while to notice any changes, yet the milestone meant just as much as it solidified her sense of reality rather than this all being an elaborate daydream.

"How does it feel?"

"Dunno how to describe it," she stated after another sip, looking between her partner and younger sister, "I can't thank you enough especially with that dickhead at the store."

*Pleasure's ours. D'you wanna go look at clothes with me?"

"Won't that be awkward?*

"Nah, might help you feel better," Hannah remarked, finishing her muffin, "My treat, you could use a makeover."

"How do you feel about being dragged along, love?"

"I've got a few errands to run, so it works out. Go have a girl’s day, you've earned one."

"You're too good to me."

Parting ways after pressing a peck into artificially tanned skin the siblings did not waste time as they took the tube to a mall a few kilometres away to avoid some of the summer sun. Some shops proved to be more selective than others, not staying stuck in the vibrantly lit rooms for long until they came upon a few more promising options for people of her stature, skimming through racks of flowing quarter sleeved blouses that beckoned to her for some reason. As a guy, she did not have a distinct style so it seemed like a convenient opportunity to try implementing one since she was not entirely sure what kind of woman she wanted to embody. 

“You don’t have to dress like a typical girl, I sure as hell don’t.” 

“You’ve got a point,” she confirmed, still selecting two that caught her eye before moving on to simpler shirts with some vague interest, “Too many colours to choose from.”

“Overwhelming, eh?”

“A little bit.”

Determined to develop some sort of defining fashion choice she found herself gravitating toward punkish looking items once a shredded charcoal shirt was added to a folded arm followed by a few racer back tank tops and slim fitting band shirts, staying true to her roots. Moving along, she had even picked up a few short skirts that ruffled in places along with her preferred article of skinny jeans, one pair in black and one in silver, and a pair of combat boots when she was hit with a realization that made her cheeks burn at a fierce temperature. 

"Han… Would it be weird if I asked for help finding pants?"

"You kinda need some, a bra too."

"I meant for Joel specifically."

"Should be able to find a special set too," she stated without batting an eye at the implication, "Anything you want in particular to woo him with??"

"See-through."

"You really wanna get laid, eh? Let's look around."

Embarrassment aside, Daphne was appreciative of having a sister who did not seemed fazed by the fact she wanted to thank her soon-to-be husband personally, looking through a few choices when a bright red pair caught her eye. Sizing the undergarment to make sure it would fit her frame the set was added after a few normal ones were picked out. Satisfied with the selection of new clothes the two were toting the bags outside after the transaction went through, the older sibling seemed to be walking on air as they searched around for her partner for a while when thin arms snaked around sneakily from behind, a soft smooch sinking into a freshly shaven cheek.

"Found you! Looks like you found a lot of new clothes."

"Couldn't have done it without Hannah."

"Naturally. What've you got there, Roomie?"

"Figured a pretty lady like Daffy could use a new ring," he responded simply, opening a velvet box similarly to when he first proposed to offer a silver band inlaid with a single blue diamond, "Matches your eyes, so it was perfect."

"Oh Joelly bean, just like you!" she exclaimed, expression changing to an accusatory one when the pieces clicked I her brain, "You stole my old one?"

"Guilty as charged, I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I have one for you too once we're home."

"Ohh, I like the sound of that."

"I'll let you two have fun. We can meet up for dinner later if you'd like."

"Sure! Seriously sis, I can't thank you enough."

"Of course, Dee, you spent all those years protecting me. It's only fair that I do the same." Hannah remarked, giving a quick good-bye hug to the couple before handing over the bags she helped carry and parting ways.

"Shall we??"

*Lead the way, it's your turn to have the upper hand."


	4. Chapter 4

Splendors shown off were simple especially when compared to putting on unfamiliar undergarments. While Hannah had described the basics it was a different story when she was learning on her own, struggling with the clasp for what seemed impossibly long strung out by having to untangle strands of hair from getting caught on metal teeth.

"You need help?"

"Wanna do it myself," she called from the bathroom, trying to contain her arousal as matching panties were put into place before a half twisted black skirt and low cut blouse of a similar shade were added, "Finally!"

"Ready now??"

"Hang on!! Wanna capture the moment."

Trying a few poses the camera clicked off somewhat quickly until she was satisfied. Discouraged by the lack of pockets she decided to slide the cell phone into her bra knowing it would be the last outfit before they would resign to their shared ber, stepping out sheepishly to be met with an empty couch where Joel had been waiting patiently. About to call out for him, an opening front door interrupted her intentions entirely now that there was unexpected company in the form I a familiar face framed with thick rimmed glasses, "Jonas, what're you doing here?"

"Roomie wanted me over as soon as possible. Is this a bad time…?"

"Kind of."

"Oh, Daphne, I thought you'd be done by the time he got here," the man in question commented as he poked out from a designated recording room, slowly joining them, "Hope you don't mind, I got an idea and wanted to run through it with him."

"I can come back later if that'd be better."

"No, it's alright Jonas, you can stay."

Tension tentatively entered the air as she refused to look Joel in the face, sighing softly as she retreated to another room dejectedly. While subliminal messages were not the most effective she did not want to make their guest feel caught in the middle since he would not have known she was planning for a private evening at home. Instead she tried to appear busy until the two were gone, lounging on the couch I a slightly uncomfortable position even though the underarm wiring poked into her sides; logically, she could take a few seconds to slip it off, but so much effort had been spent getting dressed and there was a chance the two would finish fast enough for Joel to make it up to her.

A quarter of an hour into waiting was easy enough to.pretend the men were rerecording, doubt settling in as the minutes dragged on longer. Pondering over whether or not to interrupt their session, squeaky hinges announced someone's arrival, shifting suddenly to see that the visitor was not accompanied as she let out an exasperated, sharp sigh that she immediately regretted.

"I have a feeling you don't want me around. Should I…?"

"Nah man, I'm upset at Joel," Daphne admitted, catching movement in her peripheral when the adjacent cushion dipped under added weight, "Sorry, it's silly…"

"You can let it out if you want."

"It might make you uncomfortable, are you sure?"

"Go ahead, dude. Or, is that something you don't wanna be called?*

"It's fine. Guessing he told you?"

"Only to explain why you're dressed differently. You're a girl now?"

"Always have been, just didn't figure it out 'til a couple weeks ago."

"Ah, well I'll do my best to get the new name down… Daphne, was it?"

"You've got it!" she confirmed with a cheeky grin that gained a chuckle from the younger one, "Must've been so shocked!"

"A bit, but it's none of my business. Anyway, you're having boy troubles?"

"Well, he's been so supportive these past few days and I wanted to repay him," she started, flushing furiously upon realizing her chest was slightly showing from the open v-neck that cut off just below brassiere cups, "You can probably guess how, this was the outfit I wanted him to take off me."

"And he passed up the opportunity?"

"Yup... If only there was a way to make him regret it."

“If we won’t pay attention, we’ll make him.”

Curious as to what the younger one had in mind she shuddered slightly at the charge he took as a thick hand swallowed hers to take the lead toward the unoccupied, cluttered bedroom. Transferring trust to him, Daphne watched as a palette was brought out from a drawer along with a few different tubes and brushes, which she recognized from a video from two years ago with a girlfriend of hers, evening her breathing out when a sharpened eyeliner pencil came close. Unlike with Mykie, she did not flinch away quite as violently when a steady hand underlined the lower lids, dark blue irises inching open to stare into a similar sheet of ice as her fiance for a breathtaking moment that froze the captivated woman to the core throughout the process of also applying eyeshadow and mascara until she thawed as lipstick was rolled out by a skilled flick of the wrist.

“Jonas, are you sure this isn’t too much?”

“You wanna catch his eye, right?”

“Obviously, but… What if I’m doin’ that to someone else in the process?”

“I wouldn’t object, if you’re hinting at what I think you are?” he tried to pass off as a joke that did not land quite right, "Damn, you look stunning."

"Am I?"

"Yas girl! While I dunno what you're dealing with, but I can tell you're more self-confident."

Rather than respond verbally with gratitude from getting gender affirming compliments, she waited for the maroon colouring to highlight her lips before reaching out to hold onto a firm, wired bicep as she leaned forward to meld their mouths. Heartbeat hammering heavily in her ears it did not take long to be laid down underneath him securely, fingers finding their way into short strands similar to Joel’s, rougher lips smothering her own still. Knowing she should stop this before it was out of either’s control, yet this was the attention she so desperately craved even if it came from someone else who had twined his tongue with hers, whose hardened member pressed against an uncovered thigh from where the skirt had ridden upward as he squeezed a non-existent breast through layers of frilly fabrics.

"God, you're even breathtaking sprawled out," Jonas mused loudly, raspy voice rumbling as a visible shudder was sent down her spine combined with rubbing his hard on suggestively, "How does that feel, baby?"

"You're making me so wet, I just got these panties!"

"Oh? I have a solution to that, if you'll let me."

"Please, take me…"

Reduced to a squirming mess at his thighs pinning her in place, Daphne gasped at the gentle grip on her hips, thumb tracing her softening skin under the light blouse before it slipped overhead. Chest thrust out to display the decorative piece, a moan was muffled by another chaste kiss only broken off when she returned the offer of stripping an athletic shirt off, hand gliding over the lean muscle of his abdomen appreciatively. Lost in each other it would have been so easy to let the handsome prospect continue the heavy petting that she craved although those caresses to her spread legs were not quite calmly calculated enough, jarring her back to the startling reality that a line she had sworn never to was about to be crossed.

“Wait, I can’t go through with this.”

“I’ll be gentle.”

“That’s not what I mean,” she let out, heaving from the adrenaline fueled arousal shared between them, “I’ve been cheated on, I can’t do that to Joel.”

“Oh, so now you’re concerned about how I feel?”

Eyes clamped shut as her heart sank at the the stoic sentiment in his soft voice, footsteps barely registering in the shell of her ear as they were joined by her… no, she did not want to face that yet, would rather stay buried between the disheveled beige bedspread and Jonas instead. Not bothering to look at either once they untangled awkwardly, she waited for a berating voice that would come from being betrayed, but it never did, making it a whole world worse than she could imagine. 

“We hook up, on and off, for years and now you’re making moves on my girlfriend?” 

“It’s not like that!”

“Stay out of this, Daphne,” her partner hissed, face falling momentarily at seeing how hard she winced, “We were never in a real relationship during those times!"

“She wanted you to notice her, Joel, i was trying to help her.”

“And last I checked, I just got here. What other excuses do you have?!”

“It’s true! And it’s also true that I came onto her-”

“If I didn’t come sooner, you mean? It looked like you both were enjoying yourselves,” he accused, turning back to his fiancee in a less furious manner, “Did you want him to fuck you?”

“Joel, that’s not…”

“Did you?!”

“...Yes.” 

Tensing for some sort of slap to come across her face at the admission all she was met with was a miserable, distant gaze; he did not want to believe it even though the truth had been given as asked. Instinctively, she wanted nothing except to comfort her significant other, but instead she had caused those very tears he was trying so hard not to let out that only cascaded down his cheeks when her fingers clasped around a thin wrist to prevent him from storming off.

“Please stay.”

“Why should I? I was only an afterthought”

“Listen,” she cut in dryly, clearly not wanting to be silenced any longer if only to try and set this back onto a road toward recovery, “You went ahead and invited him without me knowing when I wanted to have an evening dedicated to us.”

“And you turn around to whore yourself out to my friend?”

“Let her finish!”

“I asked my sister ‘Hey, can you help me look for lingerie?’, you dolt! Why the fuck do you think I’m dolled up in the first place?!” Daphne spat out, sympathy stopping only for a few seconds. Boy, did she not understand boys even after being one for thirty years, “And instead of enjoy that you threw yourself at a project. It felt nice that someone thought of me as a real woman ‘cos I’m clearly not one!”

Emotions overstimulated, she could feel the mascara coursing down slightly tanned cheeks, trying not to internalize that as another feature of femininity she could not get correct, sniffling sharply as she fixed the older Swedish born man with a stony stare, “When was the last time you were with him in bed?”

“What’re you going on about?”

“Your little fling, the one you told me not to worry ‘bout because it was ‘just a meme’?”

“I don’t remember, babe.”

“Jonas? I won’t blame you, just wanna know.”

“Back in June, we were shit-faced after the You Laugh You Spray Tan video.”

“Who made the first move?”

“Roomie did.”

“So, I’m getting shit for making out with the same man you’ve been dicked down by repeatedly?!”

“How do you know it wasn’t the other way around?”

“Unlike with you,I didn’t have to struggle to feel his boner.”


	5. Chapter 5

No one deserved to be emasculated, yet Daphne could not resist the cutting comment especially after being accused of whoring herself out. Seems she was not immune to double standards, which only added to the bitterness biting into her bosom, dabbing at her ruined cheeks with a damp cloth offered by the middle man in this mess whom she wished, deep down, would bring her into a lap no longer tented at the crotch.

"Care to explain yourself, Joel?"

"As if you weren't about to do the same?"

"I didn't go through with it," she stated matter-of-factly, looking between the two Swedes with a smirk, "I've half a mind to though."

"...Fine. We were friends with benefits for a while 'cos we were lonely. Was long before I met you, Daph."

"Obviously. And you didn't bother to cut it off, or at least tell the person you're dating?"

"Tried to. You've been so down lately I didn't wanna use you for sex, so… I went for the next best option."

"Thank you for making me feel like chopped liver," Jonas interjected, not backing down from the adversary's disapproving look, "What? You used me instead."

"Oh god, was I about to do that to you?"

"No, my little schnitzel."

"Don't call her that!" the older Swede snapped, trying unsuccessfully to hide his hurt with the suddenness that slipped out, "You used to say that to me."

"I still can."

"Aren't I old news? You seemed to move on rather quickly."

"Don't be like that, Joel…"

Clearing her throat not-so-subtly, she stood and crossed the few meters of space that separated them to square his shoulders to keep his spastic attention span focused, "We've all fucked up here, I think we can agree. How 'bout we try fixing it before anything else?"

"Answer me one question first."

"Sure, baby, anything."

"Will I ever be enough for you again?"

"You came back to me," she remarked, leaning their foreheads together for a prolonged moment, relieved that her fiance did not flinch away, "I have a suggestion, but we can't have that conversation without our guest."

"You're not kickin' me out?"

"No, honey. How 'bout we calm down a bit first? We can discuss this over dinner."

"I can go pick something up, you two could use some privacy." Jonas suggested, bending over the other side of the bed to recollect his discarded grey shirt and pull it over his ruffled hair to a disappointed female gaze that he gave a wink to.

"You better come back, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Awkwardly giggling at the banter, Daphne returned settling waves on the sandy shore of her fiance's form just as the sea always did; these would be the toughest waters to navigate, but she was determined, if anything else. Letting her hands fall from Joel's shoulders she stepped aside to bend over and pick up the dark blouse about to slip it back into place when a steady hand stopped her. That was a promising sign even if the timing seemed off centered, letting the gossamer garment go again as suggested, sitting half-naked as she had been found.

"So… You had this planned out for me?"

"That was what I intended, but seems it's ruined now."

"You're not the only one with a healing touch. Allow me!"

Even after the scene he had stumbled across he was still able to slide back into the tender hearted nature he had been relentlessly teased for in earlier years, soft palm pressing against her knee as his lips lightly locked with hers. Leaning into their kiss instinctively, Joel now leaned over her, hand sliding up the length of her leg until he was met with slightly damp laced edges, noting the blush that bloomed across naturally tanned skin as fingertips teased at the stained front when he moved to cup slender hips to hook around the skirt's hem and drag it off at a tantalizing pace.

"You're a tease, y'know?"

"Wanna appreciate you like I was supposed to," her fiance let out just above a whisper, quickly laying a line of kisses to the flesh just above her panties before lifting to unceremoniously shove his jeans and briefs aside, socks and shirt still in place, "My gorgeous girl, all mine."

"And if Jonas comes back during our… Apologizing?"

"He might be allowed to join, might only let 'im watch. Haven't decided yet."

Not even bothering to muffle the obscene moan that left her, Daphne pulled him back with a wildness that was finally able to leave her fully. Returning the favor, she slid the last article of clothing off, crossing her legs over the other pair, her covered cock rubbing into his as the small of her back was caressed.

"Daph, baby, you don't have to if it's gonna make you feel unlike yourself."

"Feels so good though."

"Making sure," he muttered, dropping down to mouth at the bra strap before stripping it down with his teeth, "You wanna leave that on?"

"It helps with the dysphoria."

"Naturally. Either way, you are absolutely beautiful."

Hiding behind a curtain of hair so her blush would go by unnoticed, she let out an airy sigh as soft smooches sank against every inch of her. Neck craned against encased pillows, she was immediately thrown back against plush padding when her member was released only to be captured in a curled fist that slid slowly along the entire length. 

"Oh fuck me…"

"Soon, my love. Gotta give all my attention to you, but not all at once."

"That's no fun," she pouted playfully, twitching at the piercing ice that fixed her in place as a tongue traced the leaking head only to leave the area to reach lower, licking a stripe against her puckered hole.

"If I can't eat you out one way, I'll just have to do it another way."

"You're gonna ruin your appetite."

"Especially when I just brought back food," a familiar voice interjected, leaning against an ajar door as his eyes lingered on their naked forms, "Rude of you to start the main course without me."

"Come join then."

Letting out a long, drawn out mewl at Joel's approving nod without him pulling away that accentuated the curled angle of his tongue, she reached out an inviting arm now filled with the solid six foot figure. Returning to the rough lips from where they had been interrupted, Daphne did not dance around the denim mound made once more, stroking through his trousers as the kiss deepened just as desperately.l, trying to ignore the build in her loins, "Joel, gonna…"

Although she was enamored with the care given to crevices that were normally neglected, not wanting her release to ricochet from her slim stomach into her partners hair that was tended to with more care than she would admit spending on her own. Warning of the oncoming flood that could no longer be contained she careened into a sinkhole that had emerged, gasping as the unfamiliar appendage coaxed her along, perky penis rutting further inside as the meandering river disappeared.

"Oh, Joel...nas…" 

Chuckles reverberated against sensitive skin from both directions at the muddled names combined, complaining as the two retreated when knees were placed on either side of her pelvis while denim rustled in the background too subdued to sneak a glance from behind the older Swede.

"You're gonna wreck her with one thrust," Joel remarked from over his shoulder as a hickey was suckled into it, "Obviously, I should be inside her."

"You've ridden my dick plenty enough. 'Sides, I said I'd be gentle."

"With that massive thing between your legs?" he scoffed half-heartedly.

"Boys, there's no need to fight," Daphne informed, voice rough from the responses she gave relentlessly, "Either way, I want you both to fuck my brains out."

"Quite forward of you, but if that's what the lady wants…"

"Then that's what she'll get."

Swooning as they finished each other's sentences, she shifted to stretch her spine and slink towards the heavy head to invite it inside, impatient to get started. Not taking Joel's warnings seriously, a stinging sensation erupted as wide hips rolled forward to connect them, startled shout swallowed as the older of the two lowered onto her erect member without warning; she was quite literally caught between a rock and a hard place as the two began to take turns teasing her along with each other. Not wanting to admit that she might have gotten ahead of herself at being able to handle Jonas' girth, she focused on the rhythm that came from her partner lifting himself to nearly break contact when he pressed back down to the base of her womanhood.

"You just gonna lay there and take it, baby?" Joel asked on a pause I movement, tilting his head to the side at hearing the air rush through clenched teeth when another thrust traveled through her trembling form, "I tried to warn you."

"Let the lady enjoy herself!"

"At least you weren't being taken at both ends," Daphne finally spoke up, voice cracking from the impact, noting that she would have to ask her fiance how he managed to be manhandled by such a massive member when they were finished, ""Guess I won't have much mercy on you when the tables are turned!"

"I have more experience with this hunk, remember?"

"I'll help her think of payback," Jonas interjected, moving mercifully to assist in her managing the sizeable shaft, "She's used to only having this."

"What's that supposed to-

For once, the older Swede was lost for words when thick fingers curled around his cock, giving a few pumps that were accompanied by a pleased smile. An added fuel to the dwindling embers within her, firing back with her own ammunition as she bucked up unexpectedly, grinning deviously at the gasps coming from above, abdomen now covered in his seed.

"And that's only a taste of what's to come," Jonas warned in a somewhat threatening tone, taking an earlobe between his teeth and tugging it down, "Don't even have to face me and I still know how blissed out you are."

"Your point?"

"Feel free to watch while you catch your breath."

"You're banging my fiancee, so I will!" he retorted, reluctantly leaving Daphne's lap in favor of nuzzling closely to his feminine counterpart, "This'll be quite a show!"

"You're not gonna call off the wedding?"

"No, baby. Go have fun."

Sharing in a soft smooch, she left one pair of lips for another as full weight settled against her soaked stomach, legs around the small of Jonas,' back to add leverage to both, moans no longer muted for fear of being caught. Unapologetically clawing for purchase along the long expanse of his curled back, "Stop holding back, I need you."

"Are you sure you can handle it??"

"Wreck me. I've had a taste of you and need more."

Obliging to the request the younger Swede sucked I a deep breath before restarting movements that slapped solidly against the tightened area, teeth stabbing into skin between the silky bra to suction closely to her covered chest. Groans vibrating against her in time to the shaky shoves delivered in secession she was unable to form coherent strings of sentences as heat started to travel from the pit of her stomach that hit even more suddenly than the thick tip that traced against her prostate, her center burning hotter than their sweaty forms for a prolonged moment before it singed every nerve ending upon yer seed seeping out like white tears that trailed down her cheeks to combine with what leaked from a ruined hole.

"Breathe, babe," Joel advised, hearing how unevenly her lungs were bringing in air, stroking back the red streak of hair that had fallen in front of her with the jostling back and forth, "Should've taken it slower."

"Is she alright?"

"Don't think she's able to speak."

"Fuck's sake, you sexy man…" she murmured, tugging short strands to sloppily smack salivated slits together, "Get over here and have a rest,"

"Still haven't had enough of me?"

"Don't think I ever will!"


	6. Chapter 6

Practically reaching nirvana nearly after her arousal had been sated similarly to how she assumed both Swedes started their secret sessions. Curled between both boys she marveled at how relaxed they were, gaze gravitating to watch the youngest member whose face was unprotected by usual eyewear; even while asleep he was a gentle giant whom, even when he could, did not want to be a threat. What a contrast to the chaotic good energy that came from her partner.

Lost in quiet contemplation over now the two managed to make a long-lasting friendship form in strength through the sentimental value, Daphne easily dozed off once more despite the dwindling light when she was awoken abruptly by a body inching away from the bundle of blankets. Blinking repeatedly to dismiss the last remnants of lingering laziness, she watched with slight confusion as the man in question was only clad in previously discarded underwear. Did he plan on leaving while wearing only one layer?

"Jonas, watcha doin?" she asked, still halfway asleep even after shifting closer to the sleeping Swedish man to make more room, "Come back to bed."

"I will soon, sweetheart," he mused, draping over her for a moment to meld their mouths together, "You'll hardly notice I’m gone."

"Already have. Where ya going?"

"Living room, I think is where the noise is coming from??"

About to ask for further explanation a distressed mewl made its way through the thin bedroom wall, yet she dared not move in case Joel was disturbed from his own slumber. Wondering how he could keep calm at such a concerning cry for help, she was left behind to wait with anticipation. Was Quistis fighting with another cat through the window and trying desperately to get the upper paw? She hoped not, for that would be a hard habit to have the feline forget especially when it came to defending territory.

"Come here, kitty," Jonas cooed quietly from outside, a meow greeting him from whatever happenstance her pet had gotten into, "There we go, come on." 

Catching herself smiling softly at how patient the person was being, calmed down slightly by the footsteps falling as he returned with the furball whose black and orange splotched ears were twitching tautly although she appeared to have settled slightly, "Quis, what happened hon?"

"Someone got stuck in her cat tower and couldn't get down."

"You went to rescue her?""

"Course, I couldn't just leave her there."

"Poor baby! Did a handsome prince come to your rescue?"

Loud purrs gave an adequate enough answer the calico leapt from captive arms after clawing her way to freedom, pouncing onto a covered foot wanting to prove she was capable of being independent. Tail swishing from behind, she stalked toward a snoring form much to her owner trying to redirect attention and pounced onto an unprotected side, another loud cry echoing in the shell of his ear carelessly before curling under his chin on the nearby pillow where she pawed playfully at a metal chain around a thin neck.

"Morning to you too," Joel let out with a yawn, not opening his eyes as he let out a grunt, balling into another position among the warm nest, "Go get your mama."

"Nice try, love, you're the last one to get up."

"Naturally… How late is it?"

"A little after 10."

"So, our sleep schedule is shot to hell…"

"Not our fault you're a lazy ass," Jonas quipped, lounging on a propped elbow to wait for their eyes to meet before placing a peck on softer lips, "You're always so pretty like this, y'know?"

"Reminds me of when we first did this."

"Indeed. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"With you as dessert, or…?"

"You have a taste of me and can't get enough? Typical of you."

"I don't blame him," the lone woman reasoned, wrapping an arm under the bent bicep and pulling him upward, "Gonna have to get properly dressed."

"I didn't think to bring an extra pair of clothes.”

"There's plenty of my old ones you can use,” she suggested, gesturing toward an ajar wardrobe stationed next to the adjacent bathroom, “Should be plenty of oversized ones, help yourself.”

“Remind me why we can’t eat naked, Daffy?”

“We still need to discuss some details over our- I mean, my- newest member of the relationship seeing as you’ve already been well acquainted in that department.” she explained matter-of-factly, wide smile showing that she did not mean any bitterness by that fact. 

“Then we could probably use a shower too.”

“It’s not big enough for three, Joelly.”

“You two can share it, I usually don’t take long anyway,” the youngest one stated simply, knowing they still needed some time to be with each other after the sudden change in their dynamic, “‘Sides, it may take a minute to find something to wear.”

Agreeing with the logical assessment the betrothed began to collect their own outfits and eventually made their way into the other room despite the sluggish nature of someone still wanting to sleep more than anything else, as if he were the only one who had been spent from their sexual escapades. Door closed behind them out of compulsion the couple not keep their hands off each other despite the lack of coverage that needed to be discarded before diving under a lukewarm spray, bra undone at an impressive rate displacing dysphoria that threatened to take over after hours of the support staying against her chest.

“If you promise not to use your hair as a weapon, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh, is that a proposition?” 

“Only got a mouthful of you earlier, I need another at least!”

Not able to argue with her fiance she gave an approving look that traced every contour of the naked form before her accompanied with a stifled sound of pleasure, hand placed on her hip to help steady her as they disappeared behind the navy curtain covered in varying sea creatures. Caught under the crying tap they took lathering each other’s scalps knowing it would be the most labourious task while in the tub, Joel taking tufts of hair he divided and combing shampoo suds through them each with the same amount of care, mouth moving over a bare shoulder as the strands were soaked thoroughly. Tilting into the touch she dropped any subtleties to rub her behind against the oblong object that rutted against her damp skin, giving him access when the full length of hair was pulled to the front, “I should freshen up a bit first…” 

“No need,” a soft Swedish accent filled the shell of her hidden ear, fingertips lightly tracing over the aching area from the intense intrusion earlier that evening, “I may be willing to share, but you’re my savoy truffle.”

“Filled with heavy cream.”

“Just how I like ‘em!”

Seduced by a ripped body she was not one to only settle for a certain body type as a contrasting one to the thicker frame she was adjusting to crept along her own, slender member slipping in swiftly despite the still slick sides that threatened to spit him out before a few forward strokes secured himself in place. Soap stained hands unable to keep a secure grip, Joel settled for washing away excess sweat and dried cum from her stomach timed with hips bucking wildly knowing full well that the bath would need to repeat after another round of romping in the small space.

“We probably shouldn’t take too long,” Daphne mentioned, letting out a light mewl at the delicate touches tracing her midriff as thrusts continued to catch her off guard, “Not that I’m complainin’, just don’t wanna waste the hot water.”

“You worry too much about others, Daffy. Gotta relax sometimes.”

Still somewhat self-conscious about putting herself first despite knowing that she had to put on her own oxygen mask first, hesitation held her back for a moment longer until desire decided to take priority, practicality pushed aside even though rest was still required to restore all of her energy. Exchanging a lazy, loose-lipped kiss she allowed control to be handed over without complaint, curling into the calmness that came naturally to the Swede contrary to hard-to-contain eagerness; while the additional company had been welcomed it was nice returning to familiar caresses only they could share especially with the condition of libido being compromised during her transition. Captivated by the close comfort of their bodies quiet sounds slipped out as a slender shaft slithered further inside, sighing as the build was barely noticed until they were spilling simultaneously and squeezing muscles to secure the stuffed sensation she wanted to keep ongoing for a while longer.

“Not as romantic as usual, but I’ll make it up to you on our wedding night.”

“That’s so far away though!” she complained, playful pout accentuated at the flaccid member falling to flush against her inner thigh, “Still can’t believe you’re not calling it off.”

“Why would I? I _am_ the one who cheated, if anyone would call it quits I’d figure it’d be you.”

“Call it crazy, but I fancy the fuck outta you.”

“Glad the feeling’s mutual,” Joel remarked, nuzzling his nose against her bare shoulder as he bent to turn off the faucet and escorted them into the warm, open air, “Regardless of what we do goin’ forward, I’m not leaving your side.” 

“Ow! That’s not very nice,” their companion cut them off, Daphne covering her mouth quickly to keep a chortle from coming out knowing it would scare off the cat, “I guess I’ll forgive you if you share your toy. deal?”

“He’s a sweetheart.” 

"Especially when he's not fucking you within an inch of your life."

"I'm gonna need tips for next time." she retorted, toweling off her damp form before making a show of putting on lilac pantries, pulling silver skinny jeans into place along with a babydoll top similarly shaded to the hidden article not bothering with a bra.

"Gonna let the girls loose?"

"Shut it, you perv. Don't feel like wearing one so late."

"Not complaining."

Spiraling an extra towel around the length of her soaked hair, she left to check on the others to make sure they were playing nicely, protective parenting kicking in even though Quistis had started the fight. To her amusement the calico had chosen to show off a tiny beanie baby that resembled her, a present Joel had picked out last Christmas, and would lightly growl whenever the younger man made a move to pick it up, "She's been protective of Smudge ever since she got 'im."

"Guessing she didn't name it?"

"Came on the tag, " she stated simply, eyebrow perking up inquisitively at seeing Jonas dressed in a familiar white and grey flannel, "Glad to see something fit."

"Good thing I've lost some weight, it's not too tight."

"Honey, don't put yourself down," she mused, moving to close the distance between them and connect with a kiss, "You're cute in your own right."

"Wasn't doubting it, but thanks for the confirmation."

"Oh come now, you were fishing for a compliment!" the other Swede called as he stepped into the bedroom, "She's got a point, y'know?"

"Please, go on."

"If this keeps going we might as well have our dinner for breakfast. C'mon, I'm starving!"

Growling stomach staking her claim the three were quick to move to the kitchen, impatiently waiting as designated dinner that had grown cold during their extensive expression of passion was heated and divided among them evenly, greasy lo mein noodles, shrimp, vegetables, and a bag of crab rangoon eaten I a comfortable silence since their escapades started; for once she felt content at only eating a small portion compared to the enormous appetite shared among both boys. What a turn of events this had turned into, yet it was one she could adjust to fairly fast enough if their guest was to accept the invitation to become a full time resident.

"You wanted to have a discussion, Daph??"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot," the lone woman let out with an exhale that accentuated the fullness of her stomach, "I was thinking that we could open our relationship to include a certain someone."

"I thought that was already a given?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know Jonas' sisters actual name, I just went with one

Clearly dumbfounded by the duo being so ready to rearrange their life to include him, Jonas was caught off guard by their genuine gesture nearly choking on a mouthful of noodles. Concerned at the reaction, she moved to console the youngest member in case there was cause to dislocate half-chewed Chinese food.

"You're kidding!"

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Daphne dared to ask, stroking the small of his back to provide some comfort, "Is that not what you want?"

"More than anything, I just… Remember Joel saying he wanted it to stay casual, so I put the thought away."

"Well, you don't have to anymore."

"What's with the sudden change of heart? 'Cos I'm into your girl too?" he asked with a bit of exasperation as he leaned into the gentle touch tracing his spine, "I fell in love with you, couldn't be bothered to reciprocate it."

"You're right, but I wanna make it up to you. We can work it out!"

"If you want to, of course." the lone woman chimed I a reminder, trying to keep them both calm. 

"What could it hurt to try?"  
.  
Emotions emerging from sunken depths the three were on their way to taking those steps that would help the resident settle as the space slowly started to house his personal belongings. Moving was said to be the most stressful of tasks, yet as the three took turns in gathering clothes and other necessities there was hardly any room to be overworked, the last round of boxes set aside I the living room just as a conversation over the phone finished.

"Landlord pissed at you?" Daphne questioned, pausing from emptying cardboard containers to take daily meds and fix the newcomer with an interested look, "I know it's not ladylike, but I'll fight him."

"No need, lovely, it was about picking up the deposit."

"That's all?"

"From him, yes. I got a call from my sister earlier."

"Something serious?"

"She was asking if I could take in a kitten and I may have already agreed."

"Javla fita, not another one!" Joel let out as he returned from the hallway, "We just adopted you."

"Babe, Quistis could use a friend."

"Not you too, Daffy…"

"Not like I'm getting a second one, y'know," she reasoned, standing to readjust her skirt and strutted over to link both her arms around a thick bicep as a chin settled on his shoulder, "Show me the little fella!"

"Eager, aren't we??"

Trying to hide her giddiness she somewhat patiently waited while several galleries were searched through to select one of a predominantly white cat with beige spots scattered along the body, large light green eyes peering up at the camera. Instantly I love with the animal in need, Daphne defended the decision to her husband-to-be, beaming once he began to back down on the issue to return to putting unpacked items away as he had been earlier. 

"Shall we go get 'im?"

"And leave our man to mope 'bout having another mouth to feed?"

"He'll get over it especially if we bring a peace offering."

Shared look exchanged between them knowing exactly what would be given as an apology twin 'I love you's' were called out as they got ready, poised to leave the apartment when a pop up shower started to patter against the pavement, much to Daphne's dismay; when she had been out shopping with Hannah she had neglected to look for a replacement jacket, the warm weather convincing her it was not necessary. Not wanting to be forced to wear old clothes that would eventually cause dysphoria an alternative was presented as Jonas handed an oversized orange hoodie, swallowed by the fabric and scent of coconut she had come to associate with him as a similar grey garment fit against every curve of the man's build before being escorted to the awaiting vehicle. 

"You're such a gentleman."

"Am I? You're still wearing a men's hoodie."

"It's different," she retorted, pulling her hair away as the seatbelt clicked securely, "Smells like you, so it's bearable."

"Tell me that in a month now that it's yours."

Beaming with an amount of amusement driven by her identity crisis being confirmed as reality by everyone around her; even after the first month milestone it was still quite convenient to second guess her experiences going forward, so frequent reminders were welcome whenever they came. Head leaned against the seat cushion in an attempt to keep herself grounded as they conversed, the younger one confirming what she had hoped for even though it had been implied by his collectively kept possessions now mixed with hers and Joel's. Of course, that came with another family to come out to chilling her insides as they got closer to their destination.

"Are you alright, babe? You seem a bit tense."

"Have you told your sister about…?"

"All she knows is you're my girlfriend," Jonas confirmed, left hand leaving the steering wheel to cover hers, "Not gonna out you to her, not my place."

"Won't she sense something's off??"

"Not when you look like a girl."

Internal conflict aside a calming confidence descended over her with that determined claim, not as uncertain about first impressions when the car lulled to a stop in the driveway. Escorted to the porch once they were removed from the car the two were immediately welcomed by another beautifully blessed person who hugged her sibling without hesitation, turning to Daphne with a warm smile.

"You must be Daphne," she started, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with an unwarranted embrace, "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Rita."

"Right back at ya. Jonas mentioned you had a kitten, so I had to come along."

"See, sis? Crazy cat lady in the making."

"She'll fit right into the family then."

Noting the flush of her partner's face she stepped inside to follow the family member into a sunroom where the cat in question lounged on an ottoman, tqn tail swaying lazily midair. Unable to contain herself, a high pitched coo was let out as she crouched near the curled creature to scoop him into loosely crossed arms, returning to the lone man's side with their adopted son.

"What a nice family the three of you make."

"Thanks! Can't believe you're giving up this cutie though."

"Can't take him with me on the plane home, so figured he'd be better off with Jonas."

"He will be, without a doubt!"

Supplies collected, Daphne continued to keep the kitten company once she climbed back into the passenger seat. Scratching behind a tan ear, she watched curiously as a short conversation carried on as a plain white box was exchanged between them before he slid into the cab and put the confection in the seat behind them.

"You didn't tell her about Joel, eh?"

"What makes you think so?"

"Considering she said I'd 'fit right in', it's not hard to connect the dots "

"Was hoping you wouldn't catch on,* he lamented, voice lower than usual as he reached over to ruffle mottled fur, "I doubt it'd go over well that I'm dating two people who're set to marry."

"That could pose a problem, but you're gonna have to let 'em know at some point "

"I will, eventually."

"I'll hold you to that."

Of course, she had no room for judgement when she was still considered by her parents as the dutiful son. While awkward conversations needed to be discussed she did not blame the other for avoiding it currently when they had only recently come to a consensus on their dating conditions. At least the encounter they just had ended with a new pet and a cake that would hopefully be enough of an apology for the newest addition, amused at knowing that Joel would warm up to the idea eventually. 

"We're home!" she announced, holding the kitten close to her chest as Jonas did the heavy lifting, claws kneading Into the borrowed hoodie as she joined her fiance on the couch, "Brought home something sweet too."

"Kissing up much?" Joel asked, slight smirk showing that he was not entirely serious as he scooted closer to scratch under an outstretched chib, "What's your name, little guy?"

Sander!"

"And what dessert did you get?"

"Princess cake," Jonas chimed in from the kitchen as he lifted the lid, "There may be a bit of an issue though."

"How d'you mean, love?"

"Rita left a message in the mascarpone," the youngest one stated, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Like Daphne learned, my sister thinks I proposed."

"What does it say?"

"'To the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Frisk.'"

"So, she doesn't know about me?"

"...Not exactly. I'm working on it though!"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not," he declared without missing a beat as the clatter of plates came into contact with the low lying coffee table, pulling the other Swede swiftly into strong arms, "I don't want you or Daphne to go through more family drama than you have to."

"You care about us that much, huh?"

"Just a little," he let out, their lips locking lightly for a moment to let the mood settle, "Although I wouldn't oppose to taking your last name."


	8. Chapter 8

Some days were easier to deal with than others even when dysphoria lurked from suppressing depths, yet when Daphne awoke she felt a deep disconnect followed by a gut-wrenching stabbing sensation. Disregarding her sleeping fiance she shoved herself away from the arm draped over a thin middle unceremoniously, clearly overstimulated as a developing body was displaying unfamiliar symptoms; learning to trust her body since collaborating with Jaiden, it was still a struggle when faced with having to work her way out from under the cat curled atop her hip. More careful with the calico, she placed her pet in the still-warm spot where Joel immediately shifted close, breathing out a sigh of relief that he had not been disturbed despite claiming to be a light sleeper.

"Shit…" she hissed, nails digging through thin fabric into her abdomen as the bathroom door thudded to a close from behind, "Is this really happening?!"

"Daph…?" 

"Hang on, love, kinda busy!"

She had only heard of a few cases where bodies lacking the needed reproductive organs would still simulate menstruation, not thinking that her own would be added to those statistics. Unable to hold her defecation, disheveled hair was immediately thrown in front of her and clung to as she was planted on the porcelain throne as another cramp caught her off guard and caused a guttural groan to come out over a knock against white painted wood.

"You alright?"

"Does it sound like I am?!" 

"Right, well… Lemme see if Jonas is up, he can keep you company 'til I'm back."

Not answering, hot tears began to form a jaw clenched for too long and threatened to lock as she stood on shaky legs. Energy waning as bottoms were pulled back into place all she wanted was to curl into herself and disappear if only temporarily, yet true to his word Joel had summoned their shared lover to stay with her. 

"Sorry to get you roped into this bullshit," she stated, nearly collapsing into the previously unoccupied lap, "Bet you thought you'd seen the end of it when you got with Roomie, eh?"

"Real men, cis or trans, can deal with periods. Not to invalidate their dysphoria or anything."

"Don't worry, I got what you meant."

"Just making sure," Jonas murmured more to himself as he rubbed at her lower back, "I set up a heat pad I case I need to get you stuff 'til Joel gets back."

"And when he does?"

"You'll have both your boys to help. And two kitties."

As if on cue, a tiny set of claws came into contact with her pyjama pants as the newest pet struggled to climb up, letting out high pitched cries the whole way. Amused at his attempt at being independent Daphne directed her attention to Quistis knowing that adjustments were still being made around the new addition, but her only reaction was a few tail flicks in warning even though no real harm would come. Light kiss exchanged she let herself be guided back to a designated sleeping spot toasted to a comfortable temperature while twin purrs thrummed around her in sympathy as if they could sense she was distressed while the younger one settled in from behind where another peck pressed against her temple.

"Comfy?"

"Mhmmm," she hummed out, sighing softly at a thumb kneading Into her hip, "Feels nice bein' taken care of."

"Some things never change."

"Joelly! I'm sorry for earlier, I-"

"If it means you're living your truth then I can deal with getting yelled at."

"Well, d'you wanna come and make this family whole?"

"With pleasure," the older Swede stated, paper bags crinkling as they were stationed on the nightstand, rummaging through one to produce a smaller, purple bag along with a bottle of extra strength Advil and water, "Stocked up on what you'd need, but we can always get more."

Nuzzling near her fiance as a square of dark chocolate was offered and the raspberry filling drizzled onto her tongue she burrowed beneath the comforter as a chill crept in her bones, not wanting to push either away despite getting overheated; an overwhelming sensation settled in her mostly empty stomach as a result. Ignoring it, she wanted nothing more than to be disembodied not unlike how she had been in her old music videos when the person's of a serial killer was adopted, which suddenly brought her back to the realization that she still had quite a while to go through her transition, the misgendering and period cramps were only the beginning.

"Something on your mind, sweetheart?" Joel asked once he noticed that his fiancee was fidgeting with a lock of her hair, "You aren't about to be sick, right?"

"Nope, I just… need to film a video."

"What kind?"

"It's been a month since I last uploaded and the fans deserve to know."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Not exactly sure what to say, I'll have to think on it."

"Well, let us know," Jonas responded, reaching over to rest a hand onto the other man's hip to bring him closer and wrap around the woman, "If you'd like, I'll edit when you're done."

"Sounds like a plan, babe."

Getting into a comfortable position Daphne disappeared between both bodies, peeking upward to see they had leaned over to share a soft smooch before settling back against plaid sheets. Even though her body was rebelling against her this was quite a life being pampered by two men who made her a priority when most would disregard more pressing feminine needs, yet she need not worry as she started to drift off to sleep. Nearly gone, she snapped back to the waking world knowing that the selected dial tone was coming from only one person in particular who she would abandon anything for much when it came to her fiance and lover alike.

"Daffy, just ignore it…"

"Can't, it's Hannah!" she retorted in a panicked voice that was not challenged as the phone was passed over, "Well, that's fun to read."

"What's going on, love?"

"There's a screencap and it reads 'Hey, I know it's been a bit, but we heard you're back in town. Me and Merz wanna hang out with you and Dave if he's feeling up to it.'"

"What'd your sister say with it?"

"'Should I correct him? 😌'" she let out with a sigh, typing back a response that she would tell them in person, "Won't be an awkward outing or anything."

"Oh honey… Do you need extra backup?"

"You two deserve a break," Daphne determined, reluctantly wriggling her way to freedom, aware of the twin pair of icy stares watching as she got properly dressed into black skinny jeans, a basic white bra, and a flowy blouse similar in shade to her eyes, "I've gotta put on my own oxygen mask first."

"Suppose you're right. Keep us updated, okay?"

"Will do, wish me luck!"

Alerting her sister that she was approaching the flat on foot she tried not to turn around last minute; realistically, it would not be lying if she made the excuse over a non-existent uterus was causing a discomfort she was not used to unlike the ladies who would also be in attendance. No, she needed to face this head on! Felix had been an amazing friend since they met and despite the media trying to dismantle him from the video sharing platform with outlandish claims he was inclusive as could be to others, so why should this situation be any different?

"Dee, so glad you could make it!" her sister greeted, a look of unease shared between them, "You've got this, y'know?"

"I shouldn't be so shaken, but holy shit, am I."

"They're your friends too, you have a right to be nervous. C'mon, let's not keep 'em waiting any longer."

Funnily enough, her logic was telling her this was going to be alright just as one of her well-known songs claimed to do for those facing similar struggles in their personal lives. She was capable of taking her own advice, right? There was only one way to tell as she stepped inside and went over to join the couple sat closely on a couch, settling across from them as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Damn man, there's something different about you."

Tact was not one of the strong suits of any Swedish person she had met thus far, smirking at the familiar vernacular, "Oh? I hadn't noticed."

"You into crossdressing now, or…?"

"Felix…"

"This is full time," she stated simply, matching the lone man's teasing tone to let both know that it was on friendly terms, "Name's Daphne, so nice to meet you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Unable to predict what she would do if two close friends rejected her, Daphne felt sick from the words. Throughout her transition, and even before, there had been an attempt to make emotion and logic agree, to be the best version of herself, but that was easily forgotten when bluntness threatened to break their bond. So much for keeping everyone she held dearly in her life.

Unexpectedly, Felix was the first to break the silence, "So, Joel's gonna have a wife instead?"

"Yeah, turns out I was talking 'bout myself when I said whoever ends up with him is a lucky lady." Daphne confirmed, the realization hitting her quite powerfully as a wave of emotion nearly spilled over her eyelashes, blushing profusely, “Hormones are getting to me a lot lately, sorry.”

“No need, I’m used to it.”

“Well, I’m not and honestly? It’s weird as hell.”

Resounding chortles reverberating all around her only made heated cheeks deepen in colour, dying down in intensity slightly when similarly slender arms wrapped around her in a kind embrace that was happily accepted from the Italian woman. Out of the newlyweds, Marzia was the more gentle one even though they were both well equipped to be helpful to those in need, especially when it came to people they deemed important. In her sensitive state, Daphne definitely needed her over Felix, yet that did not prevent the Swede from slipping his arms around her in comfort as well after an awkward rub just below short kept blond strands. 

“So, any wedding plans so far?”

“Well, we kinda ran into a hiccup in our dating life,” she revealed, thinking to herself that cheeks would be permanently tinted by now, “Found out Joel was fuckin' his editor on the side."

"Do I need to castrate him, sis? Cos y'know I will."

"No, Han. I was caught, almost, in the act with the same name, so long story short we're both dating him."

Met with questioning stares that lasted only for a few seconds the other women went on to ask about how their dynamic was working out before final judgements were placed. Going on about how she and Joel had agreed to let their boyfriend join and how the offer had been accepted openness was easily allowed into the conversation before attention was directed elsewhere, much to Daphne's relief. While she was glad to update the couple on her current going-ons there was a difference between it and stealing the show, so she settled comfortably against the sofa as Hannah began talking of the basics in Japanese for the others now that they would be living there too.

_ Told 'em 'bout my new self and our boy toy. Took it well, surprisingly._ she sent to her fiance knowing how much updates were appreciated.

_ Joelly Bean💕: hell yeah they did! I'm so proud of you, baby girl!!!_

_ You act as if you were there!_

_ Joelly Bean💕: In spirit!_   
_ Joelly Bean💕: We love and miss you 😘_  
_ Joelly Bean💕:*sent an image*_

Wary at first to open the last message, a soft coo of affection came out as her heart swelled at seeing her men pressed closely as they each held one of the cats, Jonas pressing a peck into a tanned cheek. Fully aware her abrupt outburst had at least peaked some interest she showed the picture to her sister, to the third Swede I her life, then to Marzia whom, to her knowledge, did not know what Roomie's editor looked like aside from the stick figure caricature.

"Wait, Joel let you have another kitty??"

"Oh, that's Jonas' kitten Pretzel," she explained while her home screen was updated to the newest image, "His sister couldn't take 'im back to Sweden, so she gave him to us."

"She took in an animal she couldn't keep?" Felix asked, looking over to his wife after hearing a soft snicker.

"Sound familiar?"

"Edgar stayed with us though."

,"Same difference. Anyway, Daphne, have you had much trouble since finding yourself?"

"Once, so far. Hannah almost beat up the good-for-nothing clerk who tried to deny me."

"Of service?"

"And her identity."

"That's awful!" the Italian woman exclaimed, holding both hands in here, "You're one of the girls, he's just jealous."

"As if he could ever get with my older sister. Fuckin' creep if I ever saw one," Hannah remarked as her nose scrunched up from disgust before turning to the woman in question, "Unlike that dick, Jonas seems like a sweetheart."

"He is!"

"Well, we'd love to have a… Triple date? A date cubed?" Pewds piped up after a moment of fiddling with his own cell phone, "Sorry, was changing your name in my contacts."

"Thanks bro, but could you keep it on the down low? Not a lotta people know 'specially the fans."

"You've a plan?"

"Not really? Maybe if I… Wait!"

Unable to finish her thought Daphne dialed the number memorized after years of being nearly attached at the hip. Giving an apologetic look as the ringing vibrated against her ear anxiety melted away almost instantly once the familiarly soft Swedish accent soothed her through the receiver even while she was overly aware of being observed, "Babe, I need you to come over ASAP."

"Daffy, what's wrong? Sounded like you were fine a few seconds ago."

"Still am. Need you to come film a video with us."

"Wha…?"

"Got an idea, will explain when you're here. Oh, and bring Jonas, please."

"Sure, but what does this have to do with us?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"'Course you're gonna keep the suspense goin'," Joel gave jokingly, causing Daphne to grin good-naturedly that only accentuated at hearing a hearty chuckle in the background, "We'll be there soon enough, 'kay?"

"I love you both. Make sure to pass it on to Jonas, ya hear?"

"Do I have to?"

"Looks like he's getting the first kiss when you're here then. Better hurry while I can finally face my work again!"


	10. Chapter 10

Unbeknownst to Daphne when she had rang the household was her partners making up for lost time between them since the last admitted affair. Trying to steady breathing before he accepted the call the older Swede sighed in a loving way at hearing her voice that was slowly raising in register, nodding along as he listened after asking for clarification and exchanged a sappy send-off before the conversation ended, "Daffy sends her love."

"Is that all she wanted?"

"Needs us at the Kjellberg residence, she wants to record something."

"...Now?" Jonas asked after a small pause in the conversation to mouth along a silver chain before sucking it and the skin underneath into his mouth, licking along the teeth marks when he let go, “We were gonna cuddle.”

"C'mon, we don’t wanna keep her waiting, do we?"

"That's not fair, y'know the guilt will get to me!"

"Exactly!"

"That's how you're gonna act after I rocked your world four times in a row? Needy lil slut…"

“Some things never change,” the older one retorted with a wink as he hopped out of bed with newfound energy despite how much had been depleted during their sessions, a notorious dog tag nearly hitting teeth when he ducked out of the away.

“Case in point. Remember when that happened at university, but you chipped a canine.”

“Oh yeah, that was our third time?”

“Of being iced in or having your ass wrecked? Yes.” 

Fondly smiling at how his lover could recall such a small event from their time spent together, his heart sang with a high amount of adoration felt toward the other, for he had not expected to reciprocate those deeper feelings for fear of ruining what relationship they had already developed. Being in love, times two, was quite an experience well worth risking that stability. Joined in the open air of the master bedroom he was unable to keep hands from cupping wide hips even when advances were swatted away in favor of replacing discarded underwear along with hand-me-down jeans and a simple shirt striped in black and white to contrast the self-promotional garment Roomie wore, the blue swipe design bringing out a warmth in eyes that could cause frostbite. 

“Ready?” the older one asked as he grabbed a small, red backpack from a corner and slid it into place after retrieving a ring of keys unceremoniously shoved into a denim pocket, “‘Cos I can’t stand being away from her any longer!”

Disheveled golden strands further displaced by a shake of the head, good-naturedly, Jonas was in full agreement at being reunited with his girlfriend even if it had only been a few hours since she had left, following closely behind as a slender hand held onto his own. Relieved that he no longer had to pretend that there were no longer any remaining emotional attachments to Joel, he was not going to let that grip on him go the whole few blocks it would take to reach the married couple’s flat on foot even if would gather some strange looks should any passerbys be met; it was hard to be self-conscious when around someone who was completely comfortable with themselves. 

“Is this what you imagined, Jo?” 

“Kinda, but it’s better than I thought.”

"That's how I felt with Daph came into my life. And again when you came back."

"You're just sayin' that cos I'm a lovesick fool," Jonas claimed with a mix of skepticism and sappiness, their combined fists swinging slowly between them, "I'm glad you finally came around, I never really learned how to move on."

"Well, you won't have to with either of us," a familiar voice called from a few kilometres away as they approached the porch, "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, we were a bit occupied. With each other."

"Figures… I'll forgive you for now."

"How generous."

True to her word, Daphne greeted the younger Swede with a soft smooch that, sadly, only lasted for a few seconds when she moved to her fiance for a similar amount of short-lived time. Both men would be concerned as to why her affection was so chaste, yet a clear amount of fervor vibrated in her presence as she gestured for them to follow inside, met with two unfamiliar faces that were still welcoming nonetheless along with the notorious YouTube personality.

"You must be Jonas, we've heard a lot about you," a light Italian accent broke the somewhat awkward silence, "I trust you're familiar with Felix?"

"Mostly from Roomie, yes. You're Marzia?"

"Yup, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise!"

"And this is my little sister, Hannah."

"Was wondering when you were gonna introduce me," the woman in question commented as she came over to confront the newcomer after acknowledging her future brother-in-law, "You better believe I'll be leaving you in agony if you hurt Dee."

"Wouldn't dream of it, but noted."

"Now that we've got the formalities outta the way," Joel interjected, for he had always been unable to keep his curiosity quiet as he turned to his almost wife, "What've you got up your sleeve, sweetheart?"

"Finally figured out how to come out to my viewers, just need everyone's help."

Without another word of explanation, Felix took that as his cue to set up a camera far enough to capture them all in frame. Once he returned after setting a timer to start the recording and they were all gathered in various seats, Daphne took the lead as if this was what she was used to uploading to her channel, a steadying breath taken to help ease her along as the red indicator blinked at the ready.

"Hi! I'm… actually not gonna do my normal Intro today, you'll see why shortly," she started off, shoulders relaxing slightly while continuing on, "While you may have seen his guests before, I thought we could have an open conversation about our identities."

"How existential of you, babe. Taking notes from Dan Howell?"

"First off, name and pronouns. That should be the easiest part." she stated simply, snuggling against Joel's side for support.

"Guess I'll start: How's it goin', everybody? My name is PewDiePie, or Felix, and I use he/him."

"I'm Marzia, she/her."

"Hannah, she/her."

"Jonas, he/him."

"I'm Joel from RoomieOfficial, he/they.*

"And I'm Daphne from… GirlinaBand?" she added, letting the confusion go fully into reorganizing an old introduction rather than putting her partner on the spot, "I go by she/her."

"I'm sure the returning viewers aren't used to that."

"Right you are, love. Took a bit to find myself, let alone tell all of you, but I've come to realize recently that I'm a transgender woman. I'm so lucky to have had Joelly through it all so far."

"As if I'm goin' anywhere? We're about to be Me. and Mrs. Official soon."

"That was for me to announce!"

"Oops?" he let out somewhat sympathetically, squeezing around her middle affectionately, "I'll let you continue, baby."

"Anyway… I've gotten on hormones two months ago and I may get surgery at some point. Can't really hide those changes, y'know?"

"Wouldn't take long, you're too beautiful not to look at," Jonas admitted, paleing at the pretense he accidentally alluded to, "I can edit that out I you'd like."

"Nah, was gonna go on 'bout you too if that's alright?"

"Go ahead."

"If you're familiar with my fiance then you may recognize Jonas as his editor. Well, he's also our boyfriend."

"Ooh, you could upload "Boyfriend Does My" kind of videos!" Marzia chimed in to help lighten some of the tension from revealing so much at once.

*Not a bad idea!" 

"I could do Joel's makeup since I've already done Daffy's."

"Or I could do yours," Daphne offered, the three chuckling at the presenter opportunities to make them all look even more ridiculous , online, "Anyway, I just wanted to post a quick update and I'll go into detail in later videos. Cheers for watching and have a nice day!"

Nearly collapsing against the thin set of ribs already nestled against as the host got up once again to stop the recording, barely able to handle how proud the others were as both of her boys brought her close to crying as they kept complimenting her courage to keep coming out. As if that was not enough, a suggestion of going out was posed even though it would end up as an excuse for the three to go on an impromptu date since it seemed that the others were still a bit overwhelmed, Felix offering instead to edit the footage and send it to her upon completion. Accepting the deal Daphne gave departing hugs out of gratitude, she was escorted to the cab that had been called earlier I did not take long for them to arrive at a nearby bar; her first pepper outing since starting her self- discovery.

"I trust you won't hit on other girls." she warned playfully in case they were separated at some point.

"You're the only woman for me, Daph."

"I second that," Jonas declared, already moving toward the bar, "Don't worry 'bout tye tab, I'll cover it."

"Babe, you don't have to…"

If that had been heard over the noisy club atmosphere he did not let it show as he continued to walk away. Following behind at a distance she settled on a nearby stool, ordering a cocktail as she waited for Joel to catch up, flipping a strand of her hair over the shoulder I response to a pair of lips pressing against her shoulder not wanting to be too scandalous without having any alcohol in either of their systems yet.

"Still can't believe how stunning you are," Joel muttered against her before pulling up and moving to sit beside her, "I'm so fucking lucky."

"What's gotten into you? Usually takes a few drinks before you get like this."

"What with the hint I dropped earlier with my pronouns? Thought I'd make up for almost stealing the spotlight."

"No need to apologize, babe," she remarked, turning attention away briefly to accept the beverages and hand one over to the other, "How could I not be accepting after what you've gone through for me?"

Turning in their chairs to watch everyone else mingle closely in the dimly lit room, she found herself searching the crowd for their lover as she sipped at a fruity margarita to distract from anxiety. Watching the younger one sway slightly to the heavy beat with a beer in hand once she located him, her nerves finally began to settle as a second drink was brought to her lips; while she wanted to be mindful of not having Jonas spend too much money she did want to celebrate accordingly.

"D'you come here often?"

"Didn't take you long to start flirting," she stated in amusement, startled at seeing a stranger where her fiance had been, "Oh, sorry, thought you were someone else."

"Playing hard to get, I see."

"N-No, I have a husband."

"That's a shame," the balding man with a patchy beard let out, leaning back as if to retreat out of defeat when a calloused hand brushed not-so-subtly against her chest, "That he'd leave such a specimen unattended."

"Dude, leave me the fuck alone!"

"Don't be that way, girl…"

Utterly disgusted by the drunken display she tried to relocate when the person pinned her against the wooden surface from behind, scotch scented lips millimeters away as the same hardened hand slid near the hem of her shirt. If only retaliating would not put her in further danger by allowing what was left of masculine energy to make her seem menacing, shrinking away from the unwanted advances with the limited space she was offered. She knew what could happen, she had seen the statistics, but…

"D'you wanna tell me what you're doin' to my girlfriend?"


	11. Chapter 11

"'Scuse me?" the stranger asked in a slurred, yet annoyed tone as he fixed Jonas with a glare that was well-matched.

"You heard me. Now, I'm gonna ask this once: please step away from my girlfriend."

"Lying bitch told me she's married," he grumbled, eyes shifting back to look Daphne up and down with a look of indignation, "Didn't feel like a real woman anyway, fuckin' trap."

Terrified by her cover being blown she violently flinched away at seeing a raised fist, expecting a punch that never came into contact with her. Looking up timidly was more of a shock than what she expected to find, for she had never known the young Swede to be on the defense; despite the circumstances, it had her feeling a sort of way though it was quickly replaced with concern as hits were exchanged, bottom lip split open on the antagonist shortly after Jonas received a hooked punch to the ribs. Ending the fight with a satisfied smirk as he balled a fist of a sweat soaked shirt, Jonas marched the adversary toward a side door she had been unaware of and kicked him out with a swift kick for extra measure before returning to pull Daphne close.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, did he hurt you?"

"No, just felt me up… Where's Joel?"

"By the band. Want me to get 'im?"

"Don't wanna be left alone, please don't leave."

"Not gonna, I'm here."

Fight or flight instincts remodeled into a weird gray area, feeling inadequate in not being able to defend herself against a single man despite still having some testosterone in reserve. Ideally she would have liked to defend herself instead of resorting to being rescued, but at least one of her significant others had been aware of the situation, lifting from the broad chest her faced was buried in to scan for the other as if to subliminally summon rather than retrieve him, "I need Joelly, but prob won't check his phone."

"What if I ask the bartender to look out for you?"

"I'm not a child… That's a good idea though."

"I'll be right back then, you'll hardly know I'm gone."

Snorting in slight amusement to convince herself that everything was back to normal she settled back into place as Jonas got the employee's attention, ordering another beverage to make it worth watching her. Anxiety heightened once her boyfriend was out of sight she called over for another, stiffer, drink to accompany the new cocktail to accelerate intoxication, for she wanted to erase those clammy palms from her breasts and only knew one way how to cope until she could cling to her partners again; fuck if it was healthy, she doubly deserved to get drunk now.

"Who do I have to kill?!" the usual soft Swedish accent demanded angrily, making her unintentionally startle as a shot of vodka was downed, "I swear if he thinks he can touch _ my_ fiancee and get away with it, he's 'bout to get a lesson."

"Already kicked his ass, babe."

"I'm late?"

"Unfortunately. You can still try and cheer her up."

"C'mere baby," she mused, turning to bring her fiance close, tugging at an earlobe with her teeth as the multiple drinks started to catch up, "Need your touch, to forget."

"Soon, love. Gotta get home first."

"Can't wait that long."

"You drive a hard bargain."

Leaning heavily against Joel she slid her hands along the slim body suggestively, sighing as her hips applied friction against tight-fitting fabric before pausing to down another shot to fuel her flirtatious behaviour, *Like you? We could slip into the bathroom for a quicky."

*Or we go to our place and you can do body shots offa me."

"We'd have to pick up tequila."

"I've already a bottle at home," Jonas chimed in matter-of-factly aa if he was prepared for such a situation, "Makes one less trip."

"Well then, let's go have a personal party."

Letting herself be led away from the growing collection of empty glasses the trip from the pub to their home nothing more than a giant blur as she was escorted to the sofa, Joel laid beneath her as legs straddled either side of jagged hips. Hair curtaining as she bent forward to connect their lips she was well-aware of fingers finding anywhere else to touch but a padded chest, pulling apart to pull at his wrist between the light blouse and brassier.

"Baby girl, are you sure…?"

"I'm not delicate."

"Don't wanna make it worse," he mused, eyes clouded with inebriation still shining through with a hint of genuine concern even as he felt for a developing boob through the left cup, *Wanna respect my queen."

"It's different, I'm giving you permission."

"Jeez, Joel, don't make her beg," their boyfriend interrupted as a full bottle of clear liquid and shot glasses were brought over, hesitating in a similar manner until he was given permission to share a smooch with the woman I question, "Should we take turns, or d'you want him to yourself?"

"Want you to stay too. Did you get salt?"

"Goin' back for it."

"Lime juice's in the door."

While the last of supplies were sought out she started to help strip down the man of the hour, lingering the lower she went to admire every curve as of unfamiliar with the cared for figure. Noticing Jonas had returned the rest of their necessities she dismounted with low lying briefs between clear polished nails to help, albeit uncoordinated, fill the miniature containers lined along the coffee table. Sitting back on bare feet she tried her best not to divert her gaze from ocean eyes about to drown her to not sneak a peek at the white lines of sodium chloride and citrus coated practically along various places that would soon be lathered by overly affectionate tongues, letting the youngest member finish before brandishing one of the drinks.

"Shall we let the lady go first, Joelly?"

*It'd be rude not to."

"Right you are, my little schnitzel."

Then I'll start on a high note," Daphne declared, downing a drink before drifting over to an exposed collarbone, licking a line to the side of his throat, "Wanna drag this out a lil."

Taking turns the two teased along sensitive skin as they both purposefully strayed away from a perky penis when they each licked a stripe along his hip line and met in the middle to make out unabashedly. Moaning into Jonas' mouth as scratchy scruff scraped against her finer flesh she momentarily she flinched away violently immediately feeling a rush of guilt at seeing a gleam of sudden sadness, trying to explain when a palm clamperl over her mouth to keep the bile at bay. Somewhere in her wasted state she knew it would be nearly impossible to reach the restroom in time, turning toward the pile of discarded clothes conveniently seemingly in slow motion; was she finally reaching a limit on escapism.

"Shit… Hang on, baby, lemme get some water."

Barely able to get out another word when a second wave of nausea swept over, panting while her hair was pulled away as Joel propped up on an elbow to be of some assistance. When they were joined once again by their boyfriend she shrank back, whimpering when a thick palm cupped her chin carefully, *I'm so sorry, that's not how I view you."

"Breathe, baby. You've been through a lot tonight."

"You're hurt though!'

"Not as much as you," the younger Swede remarked, lifting a plastic bottle to her lips as a few swallows were slowly taken, "Who knows what could've happened? I'm just glad I got to you to stop it."

"I should've gotten away when he started flirting…"

"Daffy, you didn't know his intentions," he continued on, rolling up the soiled shirt to safely transport it to the washing machine, "If it'd help, I'll shave."

"You shouldn't have to, it's my baggage to deal with."

"Not alone!" Joel exclaimed, letting his hand fall from the brown and red follicles to cover hers.

"How 'bout taking a warm bath while we clean up here?"

"I'll even bring you some tea."

"Alright," she let out barely above a whisper, damp lashes fluttered closed as foreheads leaned against each other, "I'll make it up to you."

Leaving after a light peck was placed in the center of her forehead a disconnect soul sank further inside for self-preservation to start, the faint pattern of a faucet letting out lukewarm water barely beckoning her as the level rose. Unable to forget how it felt to not only have her features be touched by some slimeball, but to have feminine features challenged after being reassured that she was able to pass in public dealt double damage to developing self-esteem made it increasingly difficult to derobe. Supposedly, it could have gone much worse yet that did not erase the phantom touches that alluded to unspoken desires that her partners tried to replace with their calming caresses, shuddering suddenly long before she began to peel off sweat stained clothes, barely able to relax even as the warm water welcomed her

"Need to have Joelly bring up a change o' clothed," she mused aloud as she started to properly soak, "Oh god, what if they don't wanna be near me anymore?"

Irrational thoughts had always managed to cause mental health to suffer, yet she could not keep from considering that outcome. Then again, they had already been through quite a lot as a tri-member couple, so could they overlook her trying to cope by coaxing unconsciousness closer? Perhaps it would be easier should she clean away the accosted area thoroughly enough…

"Daph?" her fiance called out as knuckles reverberated against the closed door, "Mind if I come in?"

"Please do."

"Brought a few extra things, thought you could use 'em,* he continued on as his hip nudged open the parted entrance, sitting down a familiar orange hoodie alongside a pair of fluffy bottoms at the sink before coming closer to set the steaming cup close by, "Jonas should be back soon, bringing some snacks."

"After how i treated him?"

"He's not taking it personally. 'Specially in your, uh, current condition.*

"What're you on about?"

"...Your cycle."

With everything that had gone on in the past few days she had hardly noticed any symptoms that it cost her slight suffering when it started, for there were more important matters to focus on. Awkwardly, she nodded simply as a cautious sip of Earl Grey tea was taken, hand held tenderly after the mug was set down to receive a reaffirming squeeze as Roomie kissed her temple: for someone who is overly expressive under the influence, he was still quite a caretaker when circumstances like these called.

Left to finish freshening up, Daphne was reluctantly removed from the draining tub once shaky legs steadied enough to safely climb onto the tiled floor, retrieving a coral coloured towel from a nearby rack for covering until she climbed into offered clothing. Bundled in the bright overshirt and pyjama bottoms and palms around the ceramic cup she stepped over the threshold onto darkened carpeting, keeping eyes downcast out of embarrassment as the ongoing conversation came to a close. Finally making eye contact with her boyfriend she could tell that there were no grudges kept as a soft smile slipped into place within seconds, curling up next to him under a beige comforter lifted invitingly as plastic bags rustled in the background.

"Welcome back, babe," the youngest partner greeted her, wrapping an arm around her as they lounged against an overflowing pile of pillows, *Feeling better?"

"Moreso now that I'm with both my boys. Joel said you got some goodies?"

"Brought up leftover pizza and some cookies. Someone couldn't wait to stuff their face."

"If you tried cauliflower crust then you'd understand."

"I have to agree," Daphne determined, taking a slice covered in soy meat and vegetables, "Our lifestyle isn't that bad, y'know?"

"Sounds like vegan propaganda to me."

While there were still some touchy subjects to discuss from such an intense evening the three were content to continue sharing company despite self-imposed sense of stress struggling with an uncertain mental state. Dealing with emotions had never been a skill set she had even been good at, but getting to a point in life where that would be an easy ability later in life alongside admirable partners seemed even more obtainable. Maybe it wasn't such a crime.


	12. Chapter 12

Broken sleep was worse than waking up naturally early hour, undoubtedly, which had Daphne glaring bleary-eyed at an alarm clock still plugged in despite current technology to avoid being blinded even more. Unsuccessfully, she rolled over and nuzzled into Joel with the intent of falling back to sleep when an anxiously racing mind made it impossible to focus on anything other than the previous evening.

_ Jonas hates you, he just doesn't wanna hurt your feelings._

You can't fool your body you can only fool your mind, but no matter how hard the attempt she could not convince either. Not wanting to disturb her future husband any further as groggy grumbles came out in place of light snores she slipped from the queen sized mattress and made a way to the corridor, yawning loudly as the stairs were descended, twin meows echoed in a hungry greeting that were immediately answered as she held the calico in her arms, "Poor babies, you must be starving! Here, let mama fix that."

"Their bowls are full, they're just mad that I won't share." 

"Aww, is daddy being a meanie??" 

"Carefully when you call me that, love," Jonas warned without looking up as muscles bulged from under tight sleeves as batter was mixed, flexing for a moment to make her stare longer.

"Learning new info 'bout you,* she remarked, fingers splayed along the small of his back for support as coffee grounds and filter were taken down, pinky placed on the band of diamond pattern boxers before leaving to fill up water in a glass bowl; at first it was working, but then embarrassment was emerging, "Sorry if that was too forward."

"Why? We're dating."

"Thought things were weird between us…"

"You were put into a bad position last night and we were all drunk. I could've just as easily done that after kissing you. It wouldn't have changed how I felt towards you."

"Which is?"

"Daphne," he mused a little loudly to be heard over the brewing, turning to open arms that were quickly filled with the feminine presence as arms wrapped protectively around her waist, "I love you, no matter who you are or what you become."

*Y'know, that's the first time you've said it."

"Well, everything's out in the open."

*Not entirely."

"I just confessed!"

"I haven't yet," she stated simply, looking up to see a thick eyebrow raised, offering a wink before sharing a light kiss, "i love you too, Jo."

Swaying slowly around the small space in front of the oven, they were properly lost in each other's company since the scandalous start to their relationship: Daphne was dedicated to this through long term and wanted to savour the simpler moments with each significant other. Reluctantly releasing her hold around a thick neck she went to retrieve three mugs, shaking her covered butt innocently, regardless of the smirk along full lips, while she flitted from the counter, the fridge, and back again with a carton of almond milk poured into two drinks after fresh coffee came pouring out. Leaving the final cup alone for Jonas to doctor it to his heart's content, she sipped at her own with fingertips poking out from the oversized orange sleeves while watching bacon curl at the edges and hatter fill in a muffin tin placed delicately onto a rack.

"I've been awake for an hour looking at vegan recipes."

"Wait, seriously?"

"'Course, just 'cos I don't eat that way doesn't mean I'm gonna disrespect you."

"He really is something else, eh?" a still sleep heavy voice added to the atmosphere, the fully dressed man joining Daphne at the dinner table.

"Javla fan, du smyga ormen."

"Antyder du att jag ska äta dig?"

"jag vet att du kan!'

"Hey Swedish boys, what secrets ya sharing?"

"Sexy ones," Joel admitted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the mock offense from the confession, "What've you two been up to?"

"Our little Daft Punk has been trying to seduce me."

"During breakfast?!"

"A girl has needs ya know!"

Sharing in the silliness of the situation she took to the caffeinated beverage as the baked goods were placed on a burner next to the frying pan, turning to offer the newcomer a mug. Expecting to be joined at the table she was met by a slim, firm ass as Joel entered a designated studio without another word, looking over to the other Swede whom stood still with twin cyan plates filled with food frozen by the similar sight.

"Did we get snubbed?"

"Guess so," Jonas gave with a sigh as the meal was placed in front of his girlfriend, "He realizes we can hear him, right?"

"Probably the point."

"No, listen…"

"What's up guys, it's Joel from RoomieOfficial," he started off normally, which nearly had her convinced nothing was amiss until he continued, "Based on Felix's video, I'm gonna be listing women musicians I could take in a fight!"

Going on to explain the rules, Daphne looked back to her partner in a manner that dared to be tested as she was removed from her seat to arrive at the couch where a discarded white bra was still on a cushion. Lifting the bright overshirt overhead she pulled the underwear into place before moving over to rummage through a coat closet; she had hidden a few simple, seductive outfits and if Joel wanted to play dirty she would play the same game.

"Damnnn girl, you're doin' him dirty!"

"That's the plan," she stated matter-of-factly while toeing off pyjama pants, silky fabric of a black dress dragging along her skin as barely existent straps hung on rounded shoulders, "Care to zip me up?"

"With pleasure!"

Metal teeth closing under thick fingers was the only regret she had for not completing the outfit with a thong, for she had to zone out or the tides were turned on Jonas instead. Flipping her hair back into place, she motioned towards the platter of cooling breakfast, opening the door separating her fiancee from them at a sickeningly slow pace that was at first blamed on both cats before she peeked around the open space.

"Looks like we have a special guest! Come in, Daph."

"You forgot your food, hon."

"Oh, t-thanks," he stuttered, pale cheeks brightening once he got a full view of the woman in question, taking the offering as he tried not to stare for too long, "D'you wanna stay a while?"

"Sure! Heard you were ranking women singers based on if you could beat them."

"You're not on the list."

"Why's that?"

"You're on a whole other level, the Queen of Epic Fast Raps!"

"You best believe I'd win, thank you for admitting it,* she retorted, leaving a kiss against the other's slack jaw as she retrieved her own breakfast from where Jonas was hidden, settling in as she took a bite of a blueberry muffin, "Who's next on the list?"

"Demi Levato. Not gonna comment on that, let's just put her… here?"

Nodding in approval as the selected image was dragged to a spot, watching as the game went on, Roomie loosening up again as the two began to bring humour back. Continuing to comment on the choices he made the chemistry came across as naturally as the day they met even though she had been so different; then again, they both were, yet the steady constant remained that they cared deeply for each other. 

"It was nice being on here again."

"Would you like to do a planned joint video?"

"I'd love to."

Camera turned properly off after last words were exchanged Daphne attempted to gather dirty dishes when spindly fingers wrapped around her wrist and brought her into a covered lap. Expecting to exchange advances, she waited for tender touches to start sliding along curves accentuated by the attire when wrapped around her loosely as he looked her up and down in adoration, "Got an agenda, ma'am?"

"Not really, what makes you think that?"

"Considering you're dressed pretty provocatively?"

"Wanted you to be all flustered I front of your audience, call it fan service."

"You're gonna make them jealous," he warned with a wide grin that lit up his entire face, "At least one other person will feel the same as I do."

"What a lucky editor! So..  
When should we do another video together?"

"After our wedding."

"Joelly, I still haven't gotten my name changed."

"We can elope and deal with the legal bullshit later, I'm ready to be your husband!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Yup! We've gotta fill out paperwork, but we can send it at any time."

"You'd wait for me to finish transitioning to make it official?"

"Without a doubt. Whatdya say?"

"Can we do it today?"

"That's what I was planning by getting this video outta the way."

"And you planned on telling me when?" the deeper voice spoke up, coming to collect the memory card like any other time after a filming session ended, "Guessing that's why you had me pack your bags?"

"Wait, you knew?!"

"Only told him a little so he wouldn't ruin the surprise."

"I never ruin anything!" Jonas exclaimed, chuckles shared to show that he did not hold it against his boyfriend, "The car's ready when you are."

"We can't just leave you here!"

"Someone has to look after Sander and Quistis. Not to mention that you haven't a moment to yourselves since I came along."

"...Fine. I'm still gonna send you updates though."

"Please do!"

Lifting from where she was positioned Daphne crossed the few feet to share a final embrace before leaving the house, squeezing him securely for a long while to soak in his scent only letting go and stepping aside for Joel to do the same. Goodbyes exchanged the betrothed were brought to the awaiting vehicle for a final temporary farewell as the trip started once on the road trying not to ask too many questions after seeing how hard Joel had gone with planning.

"You don't get seasick, right?" Joel asked, trying to work it in organically as they entered forty minutes into the drive.

"We've known each other five years now, surely you know."

"We've never been on a boat together. Until now, I presume?"

"I may have asked Felix for sailing tips. Figured it'd be a nice taste of what our honeymoon could be."

"Sounds lovely," she agreed simply, letting the idea sink I before a realization shook her from the vivid daydream, "You haven't booked a boat yet, have you?"

"Had to be spontaneous somehow! Would you be a dear and give 'em a ring?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video Joel was filming and will be posted I Ch. 13 has since been privated or removed entirely, but it was a thing, so...


	13. Chapter 13

Initiative taken after being forced to deal with human interaction Daphne dealt with having to make an impromptu reservation, expecting to be put on hold. Startled by the silence being broken by a heavy voice stained with what she could only guess was from years of smoking, she got formalities out of the way ready to go through trouble with others being unable to spell or pronounce her fiance's name.

"Palace Pier Docks, how may I help you?"

"Sorry this is so last minute, but I was wondering if my husband and I could rent a boat for the evening?"

"Ah, you're in luck lil lady. Not many have booked with us today."

"Oh, lovely, then we'll go ahead with it."

"Time and name?"

*Four thirty," she stated after looking for confirmation from the other, "Joel and Daphne Berghult."

"I'll pencil you in."

Exchanging card information after a trifold wallet was handed over and surname spelled out, she winced away from the phone as the conversation ended. The man who had answered could not even see her and yet the tone only told of sketchy intentions, "Ugh, I need a shower after that."

"Well, lucky for you we're almost there. There's even a spa if you'd like to get pampered."

*I've never been to one."

"We can check it out together, how does that sound?"

"Promising."

Normally she would have declined an activity that would require an extensive amount of social interaction even when Joel offered to accompany her, yet the opportunity to look appealing to her husband-to-be without the distraction of working. For a while a wide grin did all the gloating that was left unsaid over getting the high ground when an issue began to nudge an easily wandering mind summoned second guessing. With all those hands hovering along her body during treatments someone was bound to figure out that she was cursed with the wrong one. At least someone would be someone to give her affirmation.

"Babe, what if the staff mistake me for a man?"

"If it happens I'm sure we can explain," he reasoned as prepacked suitcases were removed from the trunk, "If you're comfortable doing so."

"If it's necessary I will."

Sharing a soft smooch with her almost husband Daphne followed close behind while checking out, well, his behind trying not to get caught even as she collided with the man when they stopped at the counter. _ Busted!_ she thought as cheeks heated instinctively, stepping back a few feet to focus on anything other than her fiance who was obviously aware of her lingering glances from guilty body language if anything else.

“Last name?”

“Berghult.”

“Spell it, please?”

“B-e-r-g-h-u-l-t,” a soft Swedish accent did as directed, usual enthusiastic energy replaced by reservation for some reason other than the awkwardness of a simple explanation, “It’s Swedish.”

“Ah, here we are: honeymoon suite. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, we've been waiting a while."

"Well, we're glad you chose Brighton Pier. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!"

If there was any time to reveal such a secret this would be it rather than I front of others checking in for various sessions, "Actually, I do have one, is your spa trans friendly?"

*Absolutely, we've a few employees who are too."

"Thank God," she let out, shoulders slumping as tension released at the revelation, smiling softly at the woman tending to them, "Was worried that might cause issues."

"Not from us, ma'am."

Turning to the elevator to hide tears collecting in thick lashes at being accepted by complete strangers the two rested against each other as the lift continued upwards; she was lucky enough to share small celebrations with her partner, especially since he was subtly going through pondering a fluid gender identity.

"Pronoun check," she brought up once behind closed doors, unable to forget her own closeted life, "Which do you prefer today? Gotta know if I should say husband or not."

*Leaning towards neutral."

"Well, as my life partner, would you be willing to accept this?" she asked, waiting for them to turn around from putting both bags I the closet to unpack later before offering a familiar silver band.

"You kept the old ring?"

"Thought it'd be more meaningful that way," Daphne determined as they exchanged a loving embrace, the former engagement ring slipped onto the appropriate finger, "Does it fit?"

"Kinda tight, but nothing I can't handle. How does it feel bein' the newest Berghult?"

"Don't think it'll fully hit "til we see your family later this year."

"Fair enough! Shall we get downstairs then?"

"Mx. Impatient, we just got here! Let's have a moment to ourselves."

"What if we're late?!"

"We have loads of time, c'mon."

Without warning the woman pulled Joel with her onto the neatly made mattress, twin giggles joining as they lightened up at seeing someone who was usually closed off to showing emotions even as estrogen took over. Life had been such a long, hard road out of hell even when she found a mate, much less two, so finding out that they were in a safe space during such a special milestone helped melancholy melt away even as she jolted to full awareness when someone tried to cop a feel.

"Frisky, are we?"

"If I were marrying Jonas, yes. With you? Also yes."

"You're such a fucking dork!"

"And that'd make you Mrs. Fucking Dork,* he remarked, rubbing at her chest through the thin fabric of the gown chosen specifically as a distraction, "Speaking of… You wanna consummate our marriage?"

"How romantic… If you couldn't tell by the boner I'm getting, I've been waiting for you to touch me.*

"You mean by how wet you are? Gonna have to entice me some more, I'm afraid."

"I'm not wearing any panties…"

Two hours were well spent on the fact of forgetting an extra layer of clothing, her supple skin thoroughly stroked with every suckle to the sensitive shaft before being sunken into slowly. For once, Joel had taken her advice by not speeding through a sensual session of love making, bodies still melded long after as the two lounged lazily atop each other, drifting in and out of dozes not wanting to put effort in getting ready for any outing they had planned even if there were certain obligations.

*Shit, we gotta get out on the water soon…"

"No chance we can squeeze I a massage right before we leave?"

"We'll get a couple's one at some point," she comprised, hand sliding down a slack spine back and forth, "I do have one request."

"What's that, babe?*

"No technology of our own on the boat."

"Don't you wanna document our evening though?"

"I want a proper night spent as newlyweds, away from everyone else. We can post updates later."

"Jonas will want pictures."

"His main concern is that we have alone time," she pointed out, reaching over to grab her phone and snap a picture of them and typed out a message along with it, "Since you're so concerned with sending him pics this'll do for now."

"What does the caption say?"

"'Joelly and I tested the bed,  
'Bout to head out, but figured you could use this in your free time while we're away 😘'*

"Damn Daffy…"

"We're perfect wanking material. Now, put some trousers on so we can go sailing!"

While Joel hurriedly put briefs and boxers back into place the woman went to retrieve a pair of panties to slip on, not wanting to be completely indecent. Sandals slipped on and the way they had entered retraced, they were well on the way towards the pier while an afternoon sun elongated their elongated shadows blended into one seamless entity; sure, married life would not always be this ideal, but Daphne was willing to savour when these calmer moments came. Even when entering the store connecting each dock they were still in their own little world of wonder, yet even the loveliest ones had to crash back into reality no matter how jarring it was to return.

Daphne recognized that patchy beard, if nothing else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter and the upcoming ch. 14 are in reference to "Sea-ing Double" by my friend Elie, which is linked on this series. Please go check them out, they're a lovely writer!


	14. Chapter 14

Flinching as if the familiar looking stranger had attacked again, she stood frozen as her body was mentally undressed; the audacity he had was offensive enough, for he had to remember being defeated by Jonas. Nearly face planting into Joel's side she silently gave gratitude to the protective arm pulling her even closer to evade the gross display dragging along her form.

*Get tired of that hunk you had, huh? Or does your 'husband' enjoy bein' a cuck?"

"No, but I quite like having an extra person to share a bed with," Joel stated simply, meeting the employee's gaze with an equal stance of confidence that only softened slightly when the adversary gave up, "That's two more than you, right?"

"Not gonna answer that. Anyway, you need somethin' or…?"

"We're here to pick up the keys to a boat we rented for the night."

"Ah, how could I forget an exotic accent like yours?"he pulled a binder out from underneath the countertop, flicking through and pointing at a name on the page. “You’re the Bear-gulls, right?”

“Berghult," she corrected.

“That’s what I said,1" the man called Kevin indicated by a so copper name tag grumbled, "Right this way."

Grabbing the keys midair, Joel reluctantly released his wife to fit through the open doorway that nearly shut on him once the lone woman was safely outside. Aside from their shared boyfriend any man who found her attractive was barking up the wrong tree, but that was not going to stop those countless creeps from trying to woo her, rolling their eyes at the tall tale of mermaid sightings; if they did exist, why hadn't Kevin been drowned?

"Sorry to interrupt," they remarked, not at all concerned with ending the confusing conversation as they came across the quaint boat, "We can do whatever we want on the ship, correct?"

"As long as nothing's damaged during your romp, help yourselves. Bet your gal gets freaky in the sheets."

"How flattering…"

Swallowing a gag at the perverted thoughts spoken aloud so casually, Daphne was somewhat relieved that the clerk did not recall slurs hurdled her way that night at the club. Coiling away from the palm trying to cup her shoulder pushed her back into slim arms as a show was made of making out with her man, salivated slits smacking loudly as she let out an over-the-top moan hoping to make Kevin uncomfortable. Luckily it did not take long for locked lips to repel the employee, pulling away only when the dock house door slammed shut out of rejection, but successful nonetheless.

"That's my girl!" Roomie gave with resounding level of admiration as he helped her onboard, "What a weirdo."

"What the fuck even is 'exotuc accent' supposed to mean?!"

"Hell if I know. Let's get on the water, shall we?"

"The sooner he's out of sight the better."

Deadbolt unlocked it did not take too long for her husband to get sails at the ready when a harsh gust of wind sent the hull hastily wading through the otherwise undisturbed water. Striding over to join Joel she lost footing from the sudden surge sending her falling into the built in bed to break a fall rather than bone, looking up at the other when she was teasingly accused of trying to make a proposition as they directed the sailboat.

"Let's have a toast!" the Swede suggested once they were a few kilometres out from the bay when a notorious backpack was taken off and unzipped to produce a bottle of wine and two glasses when they joined on the padded pallet, "Got snacks too if you're hungry."

"You take such good care of me, Joelly bean, I'll just have a wine for now."

"Comin' right up. Want a side of cuddles?"

"Hell yes, get over here!"

*How eager,* they jabbed jokingly before passing over a cup and pouring himself one, scooting over and draping an arm around her again in a looser hold than earlier, "Can you believe we're here?"

"Married life? Barely, but we are."

"We've already been through a shit ton, but there's no one in the world I'd rather go through it with."

"Me either, baby. I doubt I'd be this far in life without you."

Sipping at their beverages and nuzzling against each other between lazy kisses it did not take long for hands to start wandering under thin layers, spindly fingers fidgeting with a clasp that quickly came undone and was discarded without a second thought. Teeth sinking slowly into exposed skin as a hand slid around to cup a forming breast, thumb swiping over a budding nipple, Daphne dragged out a long groan as she tilted her head back toward wispy clouds when a glittering of light caught her attention. Lowering her gaze to search out what the source was, a chilling shudder caused her to spasm underneath her partner that only encouraged hips to grind against an upper thigh causing the dress to ride up further, "Babe, hang on.*

"Something's wrong?"

"We're being watched," she mused, motioning toward the mast where a security camera could be seen as the intruder it was, "Bet Kevin's using us to jack off back on shore."

"I'll put a stop to that."

*We'll have to pay for the repair."

"Worth it."

Watching them round up the lone camera she followed over to where it laid on a dented side from the impact, caught in a surreal moment as a blinking indicator was uncovered from behind black tape. Appalled by the invasion of privacy she covered the lense with the tape and passed it back to her partner to dispose of how they saw appropriate. Granted the resort would want to make sure customers did not cause complete chaos onboard the boat, but when one of the employees had made gross comments and groped her the modification made sense, the disconnected camera hitting the water with a large splash as Joel returned to her side.

"Remind me to contact the manager when we're back at the hotel.*

"Will do. You alright, Daffy?"

"I feel violated," she admitted, laying a cheek against their chest as the awkwardness started to subside, "Sorry if the mood's ruined."

"It's not, but I get if you're uncomfortable gettin' back to business."

"I want to," she remarked, moving back to the bed, palm pressing against a thin thigh to keep them in place at the edge of the deck, "Lemme do the honours."

"Mm, yes please."

Moving her hand inward she stroked through khakis, looking up through lashes when a light mewl made its way through pale lips. Sat back on her heels, Daphne worked off the top layer down to exposed ankles, moving navy blue briefs out of the way at a painstakingly slow pace finally releasing a perky penis caught in a curled fist stroking down the entire length. Not long into the heavy petting Daphne shifted forward onto cushioned knees as she lapped at pearly beads before the tip was pulled inside.

"Oh baby…" Joel let out, fingers combing through the red streak of her hair, cupping a working jaw to encourage her forward, "Go ahead, know you can take all of me.*

Coaxed even closer Daphne dragged her tongue along the underlying vein as the slender cock continued to slide down until the back of a skilled throat was hit. Swallowing around the sensitive shaft her chin began to bob up and down in time with how the hull was rocked by light waves, nose buried into golden curls on every downward movement when a final swallow sent out a spewing of sounds to alert of an oncoming flood that caused an aroused twitch to start in plain panties.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!" Joel yelped, rutting against the roof of her mouth with shaky shoves, "Oh baby, oh Da...ve…"

Unable to react right away Daphne drank every last drop of their seed released, averting her gaze to watch the deflating dick rather than face her significant other. A mistake made in the heat of the moment should not have shattered self esteem so easily, yet having her closest companion call her the wrong name came completely out of left field; at least they tried to make it sound similar to her new name.

"Did I suck your brains out so hard you forgot who I am?"

"I'm so sorry, Daphne," they mused, pulling her into a bare lap to lay a soft smooch against her temple as ocean eyes silently wept, "I never wanted to hurt you in any way.*

*I know you didn't mean to, felt like I was stabbed though.*

"Can only imagine."

"Just know that I forgive, and love, you."

"If you want you can have a free pass to misgender me."

"I'm not gonna, babe."

"It'd make us even!"

About to argue further a knocking on the starboard side of the ship interrupted, the intent behind the action too calculated to be a small sea creature casually bumping into the man-made mode of transportation. There had been no reports on sharks in the area, so that left either a dolphin that strayed from its pod or a sea turtle who mistook the boat for a rock it could rest on, but neither of those options had the ability to speak with humans.

“Hello? I think you dropped something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Sea-img Double", I've been wanting to connect Elie's AU with mine ever since they wrote that fic. It's linked on this fic, so please go read it and send them love!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Elie, and in honor of their fic Sea-ing Double 💕

Swiftly moving out of the way for Joel to readjust discarded bottoms into place she shoved them to the front line of investigating the noise. Judging by how they jumped backward and fell onto the refurbished deck there was more than meets the eye, yet she dared not approach until some composure came back to her partner as lungs began to overwork.

"Deep breaths, baby, don't want you passing out."

"I might anyway! There's no fuckin' way that's real."

"How d'you mean?"

"There's a fuckin' _ mermaid_ down there and it's identical to me. Look!"

Taking a timid step toward the edge of the boat that caused her to nearly crash down in similar style when cyan claws dug Into the outer shell of the ship, a carbon copy of her partner came into view with a similar look of confusion on his face that was accompanied by small ear fins flicking curiously. What a world where even the impossible could exist, yet it hurt her deep down to admit Kevin was not wrong about there being mythological creatures lurking in the waters.

"Dave, get up here!"

Wincing at hearing her deadname uttered again she tried to ignore oncoming dysphoria by checking on her partner, wrapping an atm around them as shellshock started to dissolve. She could only imagine facing a deadly version of herself until she looked back to where the aquatic version of her husband appeared after splashes announced the return; right beside the blue tailed creature was another merman who bore a striking resemblance to her prior to transitioning. Even longer than average hair had the same red streak running over a slender shoulder into the sea.

"Um, hello there?" Daphne dared to break the silence between the four, flinching when she first heard her doppelganger speak with the voice she had months ago, "What exactly are you two?"

"Sirens."

"As in, you lure humans to their death?"

"That was the plan with you," the blond sea creature admitted nonchalantly, "it'd be kinda weird eating people who look like us, y'know?"

*Sure… Would you like to come aboard?"

"Babe!* Joel hissed, forgetting about the guests clinging to the railing as they continued, "He just admitted they were gonna kill us!"

"That's no reason to be rude."

"Do you hear yourself right now?!"

"You have a better plan?"

"They're mates too? Fascinating!" the red and black siren stated, tail splashing behind him enthusiastically.

"Can you two please move away from the edge? I’ll remove the railing so you can lean directly on the deck, as long as you stay in the water."

Doing as suggested the two swam backward a few meters while the human in question came over to disconnect the barrier between them. Signalling that they could come back, multi-coloured claws sank into smooth wood to pull themselves up halfway as tails stayed submerged for everyone involved to be comfortable.

*I'm Daphne, by the way, and this is my husband Joel. What are your names, if you have them?”

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Dave. My mate is also called Joel."

"What're the odds?!" Joel exclaimed, starting to laugh lightly until it grew in volume when the others joined in as tension started to lessen, "I could've sworn I was losing my mind, Daffy."

"Aww that's close to what I call you, Davey!"

"Sounds familiar," the lone woman retorted under her breath, brushing it off when both sirens looked at her quizzically, "How'd you two meet? I thought sirens were solitary."

"I saved Dave from a fishing boat and nursed him back to health. As a result, he fell madly in love with me!"

"Please, you're the one who kissed me!"

"To heal your lip!"

Releasing from the deck and scooping up a handful of water Dave drenched his partner playfully as the other stuck his tongue out, the boat rocking back and forth as their bodies brought up strong waves. Unable to help herself a gentle giggle was given at the pretend argument, a soft shove pressed into her significant other when they teased her for being sentimental; while the two were a different species the ability to be affectionate despite expectations set against those notions, the couples seeming to come closer to understanding each other with that common ground amongst the rest.

"Daphne?* her doppelganger asked after he and his mate had settled down, *You mentioned your mate used to call you Davey too. Why's that if you're a girl?"

"Well, that's kinda complicated."

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry into your personal stuff…"

"You're awfully polite for someone who eats people. . Don't worry, I'm alright talking about it."

Aware of the arm circling around her waist in support Daphne prepared for having to explain in detail what would most likely be a foreign concept to these creatures, "For most of my life, I looked identical to you from the chest up. About three months ago, I realized I wasn't supposed to be male."

"You've come quite a way so far.*

"And I still have a ways to go," she added, leaning into her partner knowing they and their clone wanted to interject, "My body can only develop so much without surgery."

"Well, you're still a woman," Dave determined after a thoughtful moment of maroon claws clattering against finished wood, "This is the first time I've heard of it, but you know yourself best."

"Wow… How is it I'm having a civil discussion 'bout this with a siren?"

"Nature defies the rules," he confirmed, nuzzling into his mate as similar fins wiggled under long locks of hair enthusiastically when the two shared a harmless headbutt, "We're proof."

"That you are!"

"Did you meet your mate before or after?"

"Hmm? Oh! We met years ago at a gig."

"For music?"

"Yup, we're singers. Well, I'm a rapper."

"I do that too! You wanna hear?"

"We're not drowning 'em, doofus," siren Joel reminded with a tail tucking up to slap the back of his head, which earned a warning hiss as the appendage sank back underwater, "He's the only one of us who does, but we can still harmonize!"

"Bet it's lovely."

"Do you like fish too? We could hunt for everyone."

"Thanks for the offer, but we don't eat meat. The missus convinced me into it when we were dating."

Receiving looks of repulsion over not eating other animals the two warmed up to the idea, Dave even going so far as to gather seaweed for the humans. Touched, the two tried the raw vegetation taking to snacking on it while the blond siren sped off for a while in the shallows to bring back a few mackerel for him and his mate so the four could share a meal as sunset started to seep from the sky.

"Hate to cut the fun short,* the human Joel brought up gently once damp leaves had been completely consumed, "I'm freezing my balls off! And Jonas is probably worried 'bout us."

"He's our shared mate.*

"You can have more than one?!"

"Davey, don't press your luck. It's a miracle we found each other."

"If you say so… You need help getting back to shore?"

"I was just going to ask that, actually."

"Daffy, are you sure…?"

"Last I checked you don't have night vision."

"I do!" the red and black siren burst out proudly, ducking under the sailboat and appearing in front a few minutes later with a glowing tail and hair streak, "I'll direct Joel, he'll direct you."

"Gotcha!"

Once Dave disappeared again the other siren began to bioluminate from a long row of blue spots along his spine, submerging enough for the glow to be easily seen just below the water's surface. Stationed at the sail, Daphne positioned it in the direction toward the docks as her partner steered, noting how much they were shivering even when the chilling wind stopped; shouldn't she be cold while only wearing a simple dress? No matter, at least for now, as they followed the beacons of light as the doppelganger of her husband flitted about when needed, reaching the pier in one piece.

"Guess we gotta say our goodbyes," the lone woman mused after gathering her discarded bra and cramming it unceremoniously into Joel's backpack as the two breached the water once more, "It was wonderful to meet you both."

"Likewise! You're a part of our pack now, so if you run into any trouble we'll be here."

"Actually… There's a small favor I have," she spoke with a knowing smirk, "There's a really gross guy called Kevin who works where we got this boat. You don't have to eat him, but wouldn't blame ya."

"What'd he do?"

"Touched my chest without permission."

"Consider him dead."

"He could be tomorrow's meal, babe!" Dave decided, serrated teeth licked at the suggestion, looking back to their human selves, "Hopefully we'll meet again someday soon. In the meantime, Daphne, stop copying me!"

"Didn't know I was 'til today!"

"Well, now you do."

"I'll keep aiming to make my emotions and logic agree and become the best version of me, promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I was inspired by the lovely Elie with the direction this chapter went 💕

Deciding to let their doppelgangers do as pleased with Kevin, the couple quickly dropped off the key and scurried off as they tried to hold in cackles. Surely some part of her would feel guilty if he was killed off, yet that would mean one less self-acclaimed nice guy groping any woman whether they qualified as 'real' by arbitrary standards.

"You alright, Daft Punk?" her partner asked as they held open the entrance to their room when the top floor was reached, "You seem distant."

"I'm astounded by what we witnessed! And missing a certain someone."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower to warm up so why don't you check on our lover boy?"

"You're gonna miss out!"

"Won't be long."

Nodding along with some skepticism over such a statement knowing that they took at least fifteen minutes on hair alone, she sent Joel off when lips unlocked. Enjoying being by herself for a few minutes an undisturbed cell phone greeted Daphne with a blinking green indicator that told of numerous unread notifications mainly from Twitter when she stumbled upon a status from an account that hardly posted.

_ @jonasthefrisk: Haven't heard from either of my loves lately, miss 'em._

_ @KickthePJ: that's rough, mate. You've got pics to remember them?_

_ @jonasthefrisk: As a matter of fact…_

Replies after that were fans suggesting the obvious outcome Jonas came to on his own,which Daphne noting how the original post had been uploaded fifty minutes ago qs she flicked open a video chatting app and started dialing their shared boyfriend. On the final ring the call was answered with a furrowed brow growing even more frustrated behind circular frames as friction from his hand rubbed against another part of his body, defeated sigh slipping out when he realized there was someone watching, "Daph!"

*Did I call at the wrong time?"

"Nah, I just… can't get off. I wish you were here to help."

"I am," she pointer out, leaning forward for the front of a black dress to dip against unprotected breasts, "I'm not wearing a bra.*

"Fuck you, lil tease.*

"That's your job, Jo. Buck up into me as I sit on your lap."

*You feel so good, familiar… Still not used to my size, unfortunately."

"Getting there, mmm… Filling me up from cheek to cheek just how I like it." she continued, repositioning herself to straddle a pillow as she began to bounce gently at first as she let out an airy hiss to simulate the feeling of his member inside.

"Gonna take Joel's advice this time?"

"No, want to get wrecked again."

"You're practically begging…"

"I assure you that I am," she returned with a slow wink, which gained a deep grunt from Jonas as another pump was given to himself along with a tight squeeze, "Can barely fit my fist 'round you."

"Lemme help then."

Startled to a stop by their sudden return Daphne nearly dismounted the pillow I favor of the naked form unceremoniously as naturally added sunlight blended with a fake tan to create a glowing complexion. Mouth agape, her mouth was swallowed by a second pair as slight weight pressed into the mattress alongside her, hand resting on a covered hip as both bodies naturally slid against each other while the other wasted no time on foreplay and slid inside to squeeze at a tender breast.

"Heard us I the shower, huh?"

"Wonder what gave that away?" Joel asked, their hardened cock rutting into the silky fabric as muffled moans vibrated between their sealed lips, "You expect me to be left out on our honeymoon?"

"'Course not, baby. How 'bout we give him a show?"

"Seems fair for being rudely interrupted."

"Oh, he deserves it…"

Not bothering to investigate where a slight sound of a recording starting came from, she gave over full control to her spouse once she was splayed out properly underneath them. Lowering to place themselves right against a forming hill behind two protective layers Joel began to build slight speed as they came into contact with her hidden hard on with rough ruts.

"Gonna make a mess of my newest outfit?"

"I'll buy you the fanciest dress if it means I get to rile you _ and_ Jonas!"

"What a gentleperson!"

Looking toward the camera in an upside-down position Daphne was captivated by the youngest of their trio flushing furiously as he let out heavy pants that signalled seed seeping through the cracks between clenched fingers, squelching filling her ears as attention turned toward a life partner aggressively stroking their slender shaft as they managed to slide along to her heaving chest, skilled wrist rolling as thin thighs began to go slack on either side as warm liquid wept against her exposed throat and dribbled down an inverted chin claiming her just as worn underwear was covered in cream of the woman's own creation.

"And that's only an appetizer," Joel remarked barely above a hoarse whisper, tongue swiping along to collect pearly beads as they made direct eye contact with the lone viewer, "It's a shame you're not here for a sample, Jo.*

"Sure it is, Mx. Greedy… Fuck me, you're gorgeous when you get all primal."

Breath taken away by the force of her own orgasm Daphne stayed dazed as blazing skin was cooled from the collecting droplets of cum, quivering as her partner peeled away soaked panties and released a perky penis from polyester prison once again put into another captive position as thick cheeks clamped around her length, "Warn a girl next time, would ya?!"

"Gotta surprise you somehow, my darling wifey."

"Cut your cutesy bullshit and ride me."

"Give me a good view too!"

Snorting sharply at demands needing to be met Joel jostled their weight around to securely start sliding up to the tip shoved inside to combat usual emptiness, dropping back down to sheathe a sharpened sword. Picking up the pace, Joel was joined by the other in letting out pants of pleasure as a thick hand slid lower still to squeeze at a sensitive sack in between rubbing into a continuously leaking slit; so much for getting clean of seawater and drying off from the humid air.

"Oh shit, oh Joel, oh shit, oh JOEL!" Daphne exclaimed, voice strained by the shout and slam of a second shock to her entire system as two long spurts were released, "Joelly…"

"Almost done, Daffy." they reassured, careening once again onto a clothed stomach, gasping gently as they were reluctantly removed from her lap.

"Damn was that sexy," Jonas muttered, lifting up on an arm even as white rain drops rolled down his chest from where the ammunition ricocheted, "Glad I caught that to watch later."

"Care to explain?"

"Would you take it as a compliment if I did?"

"I'm flattered," Joel decided as their body sank against the disheveled bedspread, "You're not gonna ditch us, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it! Wanna hear about your honeymoon so far."

*Well, you won't believe who we ran into," Joel continued, for even when depleted of energy they were still able to carry on a conversation, "That prick from the bar works nearby! Was still mentally undressing Daph as if nothing happened."

"Ughhh, don't remind me! At least he won't be there much longer."

"Are you planning on…?"

"Not directly. Should we tell him?"

"We'd oughta even if he doesn't believe it."

"Pleaseeee?"

"Well, while we were on the water," Daphne dared to begin the story she was still taken aback by, "We didn't believe it at first, but we ran into sirens who look exactly like me and Joel. Aside from the fishy features, that is."

"As in deadly mermaids?"

"Basically."

"...Oh, I get it!" the youngest one stated simply with a look of self-inflicted pride after a hearty chuckle, "You're playing a prank since I can't be there too, it was a nice effort."

*If you don't believe us then how 'bout we go on a night walk?" she suggested, standing suddenly to strip off the soiled gown in favor of pulling on pink flannel pyjama bottoms and a familiar orange hoodie now her own.

"Wait, we're taking him to Dave and Joel? They could miles out by now, baby girl."

*Not if they plan on taking Kevin, c'mon!"

Pacing impatiently as her partner pulled on a fuzzier pair of bottoms covered in a pattern of stars of different sizes and a thinner hoodie of green and white she scooped a cell phone in one hand and took Joel's in the other, shoes slipped back into place. Surely their underwater selves would still be in the shallows, or at least close by, but how would either know that they were returning if they were ready to attack for food?

"Jonas, go ahead and turn your software off, doubt they wanna be filmed," Joel brought up as they went on ahead to the edge of the dock swinging thin shins over the blackened water, "Joel, Dave, It's us! Joel and Daphne from earlier, remember?"

Motioning for the woman to wait there seemed to be no signs of the sirens, yet the human beckoning them to surface would not surrender so easily. Seeming to back away from the side they surged forward into the inky water when the mirror image of their wife emerged slightly, hissing in response as arms were filled with usual prey that only got drenched from the waist down

"D'you have a death wish?!* the red and black siren questioned in exasperation, "What're you doin' hack here? Not that I'm complaining, but humans need sleep and you smell like sweat."

"Our other mate wants to meet you two."

"You're lucky Joel's too anxious for Dawn to sleep, I'll get him."

"Would you mind acting aggressive? Wanna put him in his place for doubting us."

"Sure? Hang on, human."

Setting the person back onto a solid surface Dave disappeared once more to retrieve his own version of the person. Waving Daphne over the two turned the camera away to ready for an oncoming appearance that the third member of their relationship began to doze on and off when a bright purple light started to intensify. Dual splashes sang of their arrival as claws clattered against wet wood the mythological creatures climbed from their environment with fangs stretched out menacingly as if ready to maim the screen that produced screams on the other side. 

"vad i fan?!"

"knulla inte med mig," the blond siren let out with a growl as the lone woman scratched under his ear fin, trying not to lean into the sensation, "Jag har krafterna hos hajar på min sida"

"He speaks Swedish?"

"He's just like you, of course he does."

"Daffy, what the actual fuck is going on?!" Jonas interrupted, still fearful of the threatening presence even after talons retracted and bioluminescence dimmed.

"You didn't believe me, so here's the proof."

"You've gotta be kidding…"

"Your mate is absolutely appetizing," the aquatic version of his girlfriend confessed as a razor sharp tongue traced along equally as deadly teeth, "How in the seven seas did you stumble upon this specimen?"

"He has a siren song of his own. Less potent than yours, but it's equally as effective."

"Well, now we have to find one for ourselves!"


	17. Chapter 17

Shivering and shaking the whole way back to the hotel Joel tried to convince themselves more than their wife that it would be fine, but the body could not be fooled, only the mind. Waving away concern from a shared boyfriend before letting him go for the night nearly over the two took to finally laying down, but the bone-,chilling climate captivating a lean body restlessly refused to surrender.

"Love, stay still,* Daphne grumbled, overlapped legs lighfly bouncing against hers, "Tryna get some shut-eye 'fore our date at the sauna."

"Can't get comfy…"

"Lay on my chest if it'll help, just settle."

Not needing any more invitation, Joel pressed a cheek against light lumps still developing and listened to snores that usually lulled them along Into a sense of security. Heated brow only kept contained by naturally cooled skin continued to cycle through insecurities in an endless loop, yet even if it could be consulted with Daphne, were she not prone to being annoyed upon an abrupt awakening, they were not ready to confront such a questionable identity despite deciding on two sets of pronouns. Making sure she would not stir should they shift weight away the Swede lifted to press a peck against a slack jaw as they took a painful amount of time to touch carpeted ground before going to collect a pen and notepad kept close by in case either should be struck by inspiration to scrawl out a quick message left behind should she come back into consciousness before their return.

_ Going out to explore… myself? Will explain when I get back, just can't seem to stop thinkin' about it. Be back before ya know it. _

_ P.S.: Still using they/them._

Joel's hand trembled at writing that additional information not knowing if it was from relief or disdain. Either way, they placed the notebook on a slightly flattened pillow prior to pulling on a pair of jeans, a heavier hoodie, and comfortable running shoes as a worn wallet was stuffed into the first available pocket after the outfit was thrown together with grey beanie, looking over a sleeping form for the final time until whatever soul-searching was finished for a while.

"I can at least get us a proper breakfast." they decided, knowing that some interaction with people would test a forming hypothesis of how they would be gendered, "Dunno 'bout Daph, but I'm tired of only having fruit."

Living with a different dietary needs had become easier to stick with despite dismissiveness from those who would not consider there were more reasons to not eating meat than just for morality's sake. Of course that could change, but not the questionable component that started to weigh on them more each day; their newfound friends, while being a different species altogether, had accepted the woman's explanation without argument while they were assumed to be male. It was not bothersome in the moments of meeting the sirens, so why was it weighing down so pressingly? It wasn't like they had struggled with it as long as Daphne did, but still the uncertainty lingered…

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

Gut wrenching at automatically being recognized as what they appeared to be, Joel endured the aching as they tried to communicate without cringing noticeably, "Actually, do you have any vegan options?"

"Oh yes, follow me."

Mindlessly going after the employee they paid little attention to small talk about how her own family was full of vegetarians, not quite in the mood to carry on a conversation even after allowing themselves to divulge that they had been convinced by their wife to follow through with cutting out animal products. Politely nodding along and offering one worded answers the two arrived at the designated aisle where the woman continued to chatter.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Certainly, sir."

That word again…, "You can just call me Joel."

"Oh, my apologies. So, how long have you been married?"

"We just made it official," they remarked casually as they took a look at alternative mixes for pancakes, "Feels like we already were."

"That's sweet, I bet it feels nice to be known as her husband."

"Spouse, yes."

First times for doing anything were always the hardest, Joel knew that from all the experimental singing styles on their channel, but to be bold enough to correct a complete stranger over what seemed an insignificant term felt liberating even if there were still some uncertainties to work out. Opportunity arising from the awkwardness they were able to direct attention upon finding bagels made with blueberry and cinnamon, stepping aside to pick up an abandoned handbasket to place them and a tub of soy cream cheese inside. Gathering a few more items to replace a lowering supply of snacks they let out a frustrated sigh at the same staff member waiting at a single register, setting the red plastic container onto the polished counter and hovering by the card reader as everything was scanned.

"Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, let me make it up to you somehow."

"That's not necessary."

"I insist! There's a coffee shop a few doors down if you're not in a hurry?"

"Appreciate the offer, but I must return to the missus," Joel stated sharply to prevent further propositions as plastic bags decorated their arms after payment was approved, "We've planned to eat with our boyfriend over video while we're away."

Whether or not Jonas would want tp join should he be awake the older Swede stood ground as the offer was declined, not bothering to fake a farewell as the door swung shut after a slim hip shoved at it to get outside. Surely she had only wanted to correct an honest mistake although Joel had lost the ability to be patient, needing to be with the only person in their life who would know how to deal with this complication should she not challenge their claims.

"Of all the people you know, your wife isn't gonna invalidate you. C'mon, you know better!" they chastised aloud as wooden planks squeaked underneath, stepping into the resort, carpeted stairs replacing the boardwalk for several flights.

Stepping from the stairwell onto their floor a sound of sniffling following a question to seemingly no one as they stood ready to unlock the plain white door, "They couldn't have gone far, right?"

"Shouldn't be able to, sis. Maybe he, sorry, they went outside for a bit?"

"I've looked on our balcony, nothing!"

"It's gonna be okay, Daph, attempt yo wait for more minute."

Unable to listen to how upset she was a clenches fist hit against the wooden entrance as they called out for her, waiting while the call came to an end before she crossed over the large sitting room and threw open the door trying to hide dried tears behind notorious rectangular frames. Apologetic look exchanged Joel hurried to unload gathered goods I order to be refilled with a waist covered in a lavender top instead of the overshirt worn to bed, "Did you not get my note?"

"Obviously not," Daphne retorted, voice lowering in fierceness as they stood silently to welcome each other back, "Made some coffee while waiting for ya, ran out of oat milk."

*Not to fear, I got another carton."

"That's not gonna get you off the hook, mxer."

"I tried!"

"I'll give you that," she stated, pressing a peck into their cheek before pulling away to investigate what was in each bag, "Something must be on your mind."

"What makes you say that? We were running low on supplies."

"Yes, but did we need this?"

"Guess I was thinking about you,* they mused as a stuffed persian cat was held in her grasp, "And it might help ease us into a conversation…*

"What kind?"

"I'm having gender issues of my own. Before I didn't really care what I was called, but lately it's been bothering me to be called a guy." Joel rambled as a distraction was put up in the form of putting away groceries when a gentle grasp circled around their wrist, letting themselves be guided to the couch. Why were they so out of breath?

"Let's take it easy, "kay?"

"Easy for you to say!"

"Joel Gustav, you should know that it hasn't been."

"...Right, sorry."

"It's alright, this can be scary. D'you have an idea of what you might identify as?"

"Dunno, but going by neutral pronouns feels the most comfortable… so, nonbinary? I dunno though."

"It's okay not to right away, hell knows I didn't. And it's not always that simple."

"You always had a feeling you were different, I haven't till now! How can I really be what I say I am?!"

Overwhelmed beyond belief they barrelled forward Into awaiting arms blindly, face buried against her bosom as they began to bawl. There was no way Daphne believed them and only felt pity because of being married, nothing else; if anything she was suppressing an urge to snicker at such a shameful display. Why was she even providing comfort?

"Sweetheart, listen…"

_ Great, this could only go further downhill_, "Go ahead, tell me how this is a dealbreaker."

"You really think it would be after all we've been through? It isn't," she started firmly, petting sandy blond strands as another wave of sobs vibrated against her chest, "Whatever your identity, I fell in love with you. My Joelly bean unless you wanna change your name too."

"Don't wanna change it."

"Okay, and even if you decide down the road you'd like to try others that's fine too. Pronoun check?"

"Still they/them. God, what if I never feel comfortable with he/him ever again?!"

"Welcome to the club then."


	18. Chapter 18

_ I know you both need it, someone who knows what you're going through._

It was quite amusing, in an absurd way, that the tables were turned to them being at someone else's mercy rather than be the one to offer it. Not used to it they were timid to seek out their wife's touch even though in the two were entwined, puffy eyes still stinging long after initial panic simmered to a standstill as they looked up for the first time since they were brought to the sofa. Met with calming waters behind slightly smudged panes of glass they began to time breathing with imaginary waves keeping them buoyant lest they be drowned by disturbed surf swept up by sudden movements.

"How're you feeling, baby?" Daphne broke the silence as they shifted closer, soft smile forming on her full lips at seeing the uncertainty, "Y'know ya don't have to act like we just started dating."

"I'm not used to being… vulnerable? Fuck it, I dunno what I'm saying."

"Nah, I get it. How 'bout we get comfy up here and take it easy?" she suggested, pressing their foreheads together lovingly for a few seconds before leaving the embrace despite whiny protests with the promise to return.

Humming to herself for more her partner's sake if anything else, filling up a nearby hydro flask with fresh water and gathering a plastic sack neglected on the counter hoping that there were quick snacks until she had to involve human interaction aside from Joel. Disappearing for a few minutes she reappeared with a fleece blanket found in one of the linen closets before bringing the bundle over to set aside as she worked with pulling out the furniture to transform it into a bed that she climbed back into, breathlessly flopping on top of her spouse, "Gimme a minute and I'll move."

"Don't you dare," they mumbled almost sleepily, slender arms snaking around to rest behind her back, "What were ya singing?"

"Surprised you didn't recognize it."

"It isn't…? Daph, that song's so depressing! I've compromised all I believe in, in me, so nothing's left."

"Well, I believe in you."

Numb as the name of one song that could be considered one of their better creations, considering how they had kept ignoring their own needs to focus on bringing comfort to Daphne. Had they been projecting onto her hoping that she would catch on? Either way, there was still a piece of the puzzle to pull apart as they figured out how to work through the clusterfuck that was themselves, "Hey Daffy, you don't think I'm taking the attention away, right?"

"Don't quite know what you're on about, love."

"You've got enough going on with court hearing bullshit just to be recognized as yourself, the last thing you need is a confused husband who might not even be-"

"You're gonna make yourself sick," she interrupted, unable to keep quiet upon correcting the mistakes made, "You're my spouse, life partner, soulmate. All of it, but you're not my husband."

"How can you be so certain when I'm not?!"

"'Cos I've been there, told myself 'growing out your hair doesn't make you a girl' and other excuses even though it felt good when I was called one."

"Like when we went out for beers after I proposed, when that one chick called you 'girly'?

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten. Was so happy hearing it I didn't wanna speak and have her backpedal."

"Why didn't you tell me any of that?"

"Thought you'd break up with me, call me a freak, and never speak to me again," she explained, pausing to collect her thoughts and offer a sip of water to the other, "Even when you helped me find my new name I was convinced you'd be less accepting. Then you called me Quistis' mum and it clicked that you weren't gonna throw me to the wolves."

"Damn… I’m sorry for making it seem like I wouldn't come 'round."

"No need, you proved me wrong. Just hope I can return the favour."

Falling silent they let the overload of information sink in; of course she had been afraid, possibly even ashamed, to admit to someone she was once engaged and now married, that she wanted to be seen as a different gender than expected. And she had done so all the same while in a similar position of dread. Slightly inspired amidst the daunting amount of pressure that would, eventually, and inevitably, be put onto them as it had with Daphne, they tried what was normal for them to be mindful of how others would perceive them. _ Ughhhhh _, they nearly let out, but instead took a breath before beginning to open up on another part weighing just as heavily as her weight atop them, “Don’t suppose you can give me pointers on passing?”

“Wish I did, but most people are probably gonna assume your gender upon appearance,” she lamented, knowing it all too well despite being aligned with the binary even without being cis, “Don’t let it dictate what you wear though, that’s the most important part. If you wanted to wear one of my dresses you’d still be you.”

“Dollar store PewDiePie?”

“A self-disciplined singer who put up with the elusive Girlinaband even when she would only appear on your channel for months.”

Realistically the serious discussions were far from over, but being brought back down to level grounding by a giggle that only few and far between were able to get out of a usually self-deprecating personality letting out a contagious laugh of their own at how complicated going forward would be along with the dork determined to be their wife. At least from all the experiences the couple had gone through they knew, for certain, that they were accepted even when they were challenged by the willfully ignorant, a surge sweeping throughout their body that ended in a firm headbutt accompanied with cyan eyes crinkling at the edges, seemingly out of nowhere except to the pair.

“Oh God, you’re hyper… Was it something I said?”

“Maybeee,” they gave in a sing-songy voice met with an exasperated snort, not able to keep from cuddling into her now that the conversation, for now, came to a close as if rewarding themselves.

“Wanna order a pizza and watch anime?”

“Have I ever said you’re the perfect wife?”

“Shut up, you kiss-ass,” she threw back, cheeks stretching as smiles stayed in place while picking up the phone glowing with an alert that was most likely from their boyfriend, ignoring it for the time being to figure out how to cast Netflix onto the television, "Have a preference?"

"We could always rewatch 'Your Lie in April'."

,"Haven't you cried enough for now?"

Instead a light-hearted, lesser known series was selected as a palate cleanser for the melancholy aftertaste of extreme emotional exposure, Joel becoming grossly involved with the current episode enough to get cozy under the provided splotchy blanket. Lost in the hazy laziness they were hardly aware of even familiar aromas coming from a delivered cardboard box, grumbling more from being abruptly interrupted from such a serene state than hunger as the freshly made food warmed the empty space barely between them. 

"You're quite invested there, not even my call with Jonas was enough of a distraction  
"

"I missed him?!"

"I just answered him, silly," she stated before selecting a slice, listening as she ate until a request could be passed along, "Wants to talk to ya, here."

"You make 'im sound more desperate than he is."

"I am, though! Hi baby," a sultry accent greeted causing them to curl up out of cuteness at catching how am extra word did not accompany the pet name, "Wanted to check in, Daffy mentioned you were down."

"She say why?"

*Vaguely sent me: 'just got Joel to calm down from a crisis', so I assume the worst and called as soon as I read it."

"I jumped the gun, but I was terrified of what you'd resort to." Daphne mused, laying a.hand atop their bent knee quickly covered by their own, "Probably overreacted, huh?"

"You wanted to prevent the most hurt, and you succeeded."

Seemingly pleased that efforts were at least acknowledged her whole body buckled from the weight of worry carried quietly while under the role of caretaker as Joel had done countlessly. Soothed by that affirmation and the lull of Jonas' voice when the other listened the lone woman excused herself to take a load of laundry down to the main floor where a built-in laundromat would be located; a seemingly mundane mission, but at least it would give Joel some privacy.

"I'm so out of touch with myself," they let out once the elevator could be heard closing, eyes clamped shut at the confession, "I'm married and thirty, I should know myself better."

"It's normal not knowing."

"Doesn't seem like it… How're you staying so calm?"

"Well, I've known you for years now and if there's anything I've seen you do best it's being patient with everyone. Including yourself."

"Won't you get bored of waiting?"

"Babe, I stayed on the sidelines waiting for a serious relationship with you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Guess so… Actually, no, I know you're not," they disputed against themselves, for even when it had seemed like Joel lost interest the younger one still stayed when he could have instead found another who would be more attentive, annoyed at even hinting at not believing those worse, "Didn't mean to doubt you, darlin', dunno what came over me. You're really good at bringing me back from those bad places."

"Thank you for noticing my efforts!"

"It's well deserved, ya know. Now, enough about me, how've you held up since we introduced you to our new friends?"

"First of all, with all my love, fuck you for having them scare me half to death," he tried to retaliate with a serious tone that failed once Joel burst from out-of-breath laughter as they tried to, unsuccessfully, apologize un between, "It's been lonely, but the kitties are helping with that. Quistis caught a mouse this morning and growled when her brother tried to take it away."

"Aww, Daph's gonna be a proud cat mom, what a good girl. Anything else?" they asked, pulling the blanket closer around their slim figure as they burrowed a cheek into one of the decorative pillows despite it not being the best option to rest on. 

"Not really? I was watching your latest video again and there's a comment that caught my eye though."

"And?"

"They said, 'Roomie, make her your wife already!'. If only they knew, eh?"

"Like on the Reddit page where someone asked when the wedding would be? They're on to us!"

"Uh oh, looks like you won't be able to keep it a secret much longer."

"They're gonna lose their minds when that video drops, I can already see the reactions over 'GirlinaRoom being canon."

"As if you hadn't all this time?"


	19. Chapter 19

Then they realized not all of their loved ones were aware of skipped nuptials or updates of authentic identities. Of course when they finally had a moment of reprieve another issue came to claim that vacancy with hardly any ability to recuperate. Isn't that lovely?

*You still there, Joelly?" the younger one asked with a small indication of anxiety in his voice, "Or is our girl back?"

"I just remembered that neither of the in-laws know we've tied the knot. Let alone Daphne's differences!"

"Well, they'll have to eventually."

"It's not her parents I'm worried about," Joel confessed, caught off guard by hearing someone cross over the threshold to join them as they carried on, "Mine are already disappointed, so that's all they're getting from me."

"You'll be welcomed by mine."

"You sure?"

"For once," she remarked, laundry basket on her hip set aside to focus on her significant other, "You may have stolen my maiden name, but they won't hold a grudge against your thieving."

"How considerate! Would your dad give me one of those typical talks?"

"It's not likely. Might give you a hard time for being Swedish is all."

"What's he got against us?!" Jonas asked in mock offense even though only one of his lovers heard and laughed accordingly.

"Ah, I forgot you got your fondness for dad jokes from him… I'll allow it then."

"You better, I'm partial to my parents," she warned with a nudge of an elbow into Joel's side before offering a kiss to apologize, "Jo, I'm gonna have to take my phone back and call mum. We'll be home soon though, so don't miss us too much."

"No promises!" 

Exchanging heartfelt farewells for now, Daphne did not take long to dial her mother despite the heavy subject matter that would be brought up in detail when they were in person. Honeymoon passed off as a normal holiday she managed to maneuver around being interrogated over wedding planning details, tightening her grip on the phone as she started to reveal the reason for wanting to visit, "I have some news I want to share with you and dad when we get there."

"Sure, honey. And you're bringing your fiance along?*

"Yes, Joel is with me."

"Oh good, you two are adorable."

"Thanks mum, we'll see you this afternoon."

"See you soon, Dave."

Trying not to hold it against her for using a given name that had been around thirty one years longer than a new one, yet there was no denying how it hurt even as sharp knife embedded in her belly dulled as the blade was pulled out for another dissection. She tried to endure the never-ending ache and convince herself that she was in control, yet she was not quite confident that she would be able to trust her own nature.

"She'll get it eventually," Joel reminded her, leaving comfortable confines for the first time I hours to bring her into a loving embrace, resting their chin atop her head as she pressed into their neck, "I'm going to be there with you, my strong, seductive queen."

"You flatter me, babe."

"It's true though! I've seen you go through this since day one, when you told me, and you haven't wavered since. You know yourself, girl!"

*For the most part. You're good for me, y'know?"

"I like to think so."

"Guess we should start packing up."

"We can stay here a little longer," they remarked, swaying slowly where they stood, "It's a shame you didn't get a spa date while we were here."

"We can always come back and check on our new friends."

"And introduce them properly to Jonas, if he gets over that lil grudge."

"That'd be something to see, our boyfriend versus sirens. He would…"

"You think he'd fight our lookalikes?"

"With guilt, yes."

Snickering at being able to envision their lover in a losing battle against two brutal creatures in an attempt to win back some sort of deflated pride, Joel planted a peck against her scalp as the hug came to an end . Moving away from the tempting piece of furniture that would only cause further procrastination they busied with folding fresh laundry to get a start on packing, the opened lid of a red luggage bag snapping shut as metal teeth slid into place to swallow belongings that would be belched up in return. Outside pockets practically stuffed with toiletries and uneaten snacks that could be saved for later they slid an arm sneakily around a narrow midriff to move her closer once again, unaware of their anxiety, giving a suggestive squeeze prior to pulling the heavy baggage behind once both were ready to leave the room for the lobby several floors below.

"Checking out?"

"Yes, B-e-r-g-h-u-l-t. First name's Joel."

"Here we are," the woman stated as the monitor glared against her glasses as she read the page and clicked on the corresponding reservation, "Did you enjoy your stay?"

"We did, the water was perfect for sailing."

"It's a good thing you chose to go at night, one of our employees at the docks went missing this morning."

"Oh, what a shame," they let out in a somber tone contradictory to how they were proud of the aquatic pair for securing the fate of a first rate creep with karma that was only considered after their encounter, "I'd be careful around the pier for a few days."

"Certainly sir. Have a safe drive home."

Trying not to show the slight flinch at the sentiment she was used to passing along to every customer who left Joel just gave a mod and half-smile, turning to follow their wife out to an awaiting car when they collided with Daphne's backside. Even when reconsidering how one felt about themselves old habits did not die out immediately, trying to avert their gaze from denim covered cheeks even though rosy shaded skin gave away slight shame while filling the back seat after allowing her to climb in. Slipping inside themselves the blush returned to burn through a lack of composure as a palm crept closely to their crotch, a sharp pin prick piercing an unprotected earlobe, "Daffy, we haven't even left the lot."

"Didn't stop you from eye-fucking my ass,"she shot back swiftly, pulling down on the cartledge caught between her teeth, letting go after getting a light whimper, "Hopefully your fantasies won't get us into an accident."

"Hell, the only wreck I wanna get into is a pile up between you and Jonas."

"Another thing to tell the folks, minus our sex life."

"Aww damn, then what's the point?" 

Sputtering out a squeaky set of laughs at the delivery Daphne sobered from the humour enough to direct them to a family home she had lived in even long after university. Only when they were drifting closer to the driveway did she seem to reconsider as she twisted the hem of a scoop necked shirt lifting it as if she planned to have a wardrobe change in the cab when the flowy fabric was fixed back into place atop a white camisole; she had decided on wearing an outfit that would not be too flamboyant that would also not compromise her femininity for this very reason. It would be so easy to say that sickness had suddenly snuck over and that they had to reschedule, but she could no longer keep such a secret from those whom had raised her into the woman she was.

"You don't have to tell 'em."

"And find out their son's no longer around when my name change is in the news? I owe them the right to know."

"Well, I'm here to curb your fear."

With a deep breath she brought herself out to a barking traveling on the light wind whipping along the lawn, the neighbourhood otherwise quiet as she crept towards the porch. Years spent away from the quaint house it seemed as if it was frozen in time that would come to an end today as a close fist came into contact with the door painted a forest green as her voice cracked, "We're here!"

"Davey, it's so good to see you!" her mother shouted as they were greeted by the older woman, smile only slightly faltering as she met familiar blue eyes directly, "Sorry, guess I got you confused with someone else."

"That's quite alright, I go by Daphne now."

"Well, why don't you come inside and introduce us to the new you?"

"Margaret, who's at the door?"

"One of our children," she stated simply as the couple entered accordingly, "He prefers Daphne now."

"She."

"Sorry sweetie, I'll work on it. And your fiance still goes by he, right?"

"Not really, but that's fine," the person in question commented, waving away their wife wanting to speak for them, "It's not about me, Daffy."

"It's nice to see young love like yours. Come, let's not keep your father waiting."

"Please don't, I wanna see who this new girl is," the lone man added from the living room as the guests came further inside, "So, we have ourselves two daughters now?"

"Surprise? Would've told you sooner, but a lots been goin' on, sorry."

"Eh, you're grown. You're staying safe?"

"For the most part," Daphne confirmed as she settled with her partner on a nearby couch and curled into their offered arm, "Had a guy get handsy with me in a bar."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Didn't have the opportunity to try, our boyfriend kicked him to the curb."

"Joel did?"

"No, his name's Jonas. Long story short: we both fancied him, and he did us, so he's part of our love life."

"... Interesting. Long as you're happy."

"We quite are."

"Is there anything else we should know?"

"Well, I'm still a man according to the government," she started to explain, hoping that it would be enough to keep her family from taking the decision personally, "And that won't be changed till after I have surgery, so we went ahead and eloped."

"You're married?!'

"We can send in the forms to be officiated when I'm finished transitioning, but yes I'm now Mrs. Berghult."

"You better be having some kind of ceremony!"

"Eventually. Can't have my new parents pissed at me!"

Causing a chorus of chuckles Joel let out their own I'm relief once a rush of nervous energy ran dry. Waiting a while longer to test the waters again they were able to seamlessly blend in with the Browns whom they had stolen a member only to return with an offering to leave their own family for another; little hope was allowed to be held onto for their own mother and father to accept their newfound identity even though they had not revealed it yet. Perhaps it was premature to cast such a judgement, but there seemed to be a possibility for belonging somewhere they could continue living authentically rather than be forced into secrecy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brown, this may not make much sense, but if possible could you not refer to me as your son-in-law?"

"What would you like to be called?"

"Spring-in-law, short for offspring."

*Alright, we'll try our best there too," the maternal one remarked, which made Joel flinch involuntarily even though judgement was not being cast, "You're living truthfully to yourself and that's admirable."

"Even if it's inconvenient?"

"It's not, hon. Unorthodox, sure, but you deserve to live comfortably in your body."

"Well damn, didn't expect that… I can't imagine having this conversation with my own family."

"You're a part of ours, so you just did."

Friends and family could be chosen, they were well aware, yet it was still a jarring gesture of being an honorary member. Expecting to be put on trial for failing to communicate changes that had gone on behind their backs being allowed within such a close circle brought a calm over cramped nerves expecting the worst, for there had to be limitations to accepting the abnormal exceptions of the human experience. Wherever the Brown's were they had yet to cross that line. Even while the couple stayed to share a meal there was not a snide comment critiquing eating habits, which only served to further soothe a settling soul that was still somewhat skeptical of the sincere offerings. At least they were finding a place to feel secure should another side shift against them in disagreement even when facts were presented that nothing about an alternative lifestyle was wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

_ I stayed lucky for as long as I knew you._

That was the constant thread both commonly kept being reminded of whether it be bringing one to another unit who would do everything possible to accommodate a changing identity or jump-starting processes that the other felt overwhelmed by looking around for resources. Daphne definitely felt indebted to her spouse since they were taking time to look at suggestions for surgery and the discussions that would come before it while she drove the final stretch to get home.

"Dr. Stein will discuss the processes during her next appointment?" Joel asked for clarification in case their wife could not hear the conversation, "Gotcha, what day, the eighth at 2?"

"Yes sir, we'll call to confirm the morning of."

"Just wanted to make sure, thank you."

"Babe, you've stressed enough over my troubles, take it easy for a bit."

"Someone's gotta make the calls."

"And I'll drive myself," she confirmed knowing all too well their overworking mannerisms were indicative of well-being, "When we're home you're goin' to bed."

"I'll be fine, Daph."

"Not enough to be running errands. And I'll have to take care of your sick asses if you infect Jonas."

"How? I'm healthy."

Falling silent rather than argue a point that her partner would pretend to not be a problem Daphne turned down a familiar street, slightly vibrating with anticipation at getting closer to their shared significant other. Aside from the video call that had come to an end with being threatened by Joel's doppelganger and calling to confirm if a mental state was stable he had kept distance as promised, but that did not keep her from wanting to run right into secure arms to slip away from insecurities she did not want to confront quite yet. Of course, someone else would sneakily take that from her as they played up pitifulness that she could not fault them for, reaching over to ruffle growing blond strands lovingly, "Y'know it's okay to admit you don't feel good."

"You care about me, eh?"

"Enough to marry you, I guess."

"What a gal," they stated with an amount of awe in a naturally soft tone, leaning into her touch with a content sigh to cover an oncoming cough, "If I were to be sick then I wouldn't have anyone to snuggle!"

"Oh the injustice," she retorted, rolling into the pavement leading to the porch and pulling out of the cab as their boyfriend came to greet them, "Someone's being clingy, I'd go check on them if I were you."

"Are you alright, baby girl?"

"I will be."

Met with a thick eyebrow raised in concern she tried to dismiss it while lifting up on tiptoes to press a peck into his cheek, heels clicking audibly as she went to unload the backseat. If only the disconnect she was feeling for no particular reason would leave once the dose of estrogen began to digest rather than linger; decades of dealing with a constant reminder that she had to deal with that particular demon had never gotten her accustomed to the curse of a chest that would only develop a few centimeters without some clinical procedure. Trying to ignore the build up of lead in her lungs she was caught by the hook of a firm forearm adding her into the ongoing embrace, crushed into a comfort that had been missing since she had run away with Joel.

"I've both my babies, much better."

"You missed us that much?"

"Mhmmm,* the youngest member rumbled out, running his hand over her tensed shoulders to start kneading knotted muscles, "Was the masseuse not able to take care of ya?"

"Didn't get the treatment."

"Well, that won't do in your current condition! I'll get some coconut oil and take care of it."

"Is it still on the bedside table?"

"...I choose not to answer."

Unsuccessfully trying to contain a light chuckle she reluctantly removed herself from the group hug to retrieve the lone luggage carrier as the two continued to canoodle out in the open, heart panging at the cute display. Leaving them to each other she entered the shared flat to be swarmed by two screaming felines demanding attention as she left the luggage near the front door to scoop Quistis into empty arms and bury her face into mottled fur for a long moment to breathe in a familiar scent to get rid of some stress.

"Hi baby, did you miss mommy?" she asked as a resounding purr answered, "I'm back and I'll give you all the lovings!"

"Mrow?"

"I'll even open a can of tuna for you and bubba, how does that sound?"

"I've missed the sound of my crazy cat lady," the younger Swede sighed out as his presence was made known, thick palm pressing against a jutting hip to hold her close from behind, "Tend to the kitties while I put our lover to bed and I'll meet you in the living room."

"What a deal!"

"I'm not sleepy though…" they tried to argue through a hardly suppressed yawn, barely able to keep eyelids from drooping.

"Sure you're not, sweetness. C'mon, upstairs."

Ignoring the squirming form still held close to her chest, Daphne learned over to lay a chaste kiss to a pudgy cheek before being sent on her way to check the cupboards for fish as an impatient yowl vibrated through the smaller body. Letting the calico hop onto the counter knowing that challenging the cat would get her nowhere she searched through a few different cans to produce a tin of tuna opened by a handheld opener the chorus of cries followed her over to designated bowls, coaxing the two to wait a moment when their snouts shoved in the metal container for fear of being shortchanged. Unable to resist giving the two even more affection to apologise for being absent she poured almond milk Into a medium sized bowl to share, giving a hearty scratch under a snowy chin before setting the saucer on a spread out dishcloth and retreating to lounge on the sofa patiently.

"Spoiled, aren't they?" Jonas asked as the final stair creaked under his weight returning with a bottle in hand, "Let's hope that keeps 'em occupied long enough. Why don't you lay down for me?"

"On the couch?"

"Floor. Wanna give you a full body massage."

"Oh, what a gentleman," the woman let out as she fixed her boyfriend with a suggestive look as she stood to strip off the top layers of a simple outfit, "I've missed your touches."

"Gonna need your bra off too."

"Is it necessary?"

"It'd help," he stated simply, moving to close the account short distance between them when he noticed how the very thought caused her to pause as unseeing eyes stared at the wall close behind, "Maybe we could find a compromise."

"It's irrational, tell me I'm being silly!"

"You're not."

"How not?! You could have a normal girlfriend who isn't a mess."

"I want you, Daphne, you and Joel. And I know I've got it easier not having to struggle with my identity on another whole level, but that doesn't make me love you any less," Jonas declared, desperation clear in identical watery eyes as his voice cracked before continuing, "You're a wonderful woman and anyone who challenges that clearly has no clue."

"Is Joel gonna get an earful of this too?"

"When they aren't coughing up a lung."

Internal conflict wanted to contradict those claims, yet try as she might the words would not come out; what a compelling case especially if a shared partner was going to receive one so similar, "What do you propose?"

"Aside from myself? Well…"

"Wait, did you just…?"

"I want you to be comfy, but I also need access to your upper back," Jonas remarked as if nothing else had been suggested, "If I left your bra in place after undoing the clasp, I think that'd solve the issue."

"How so?"

"Lay on your stomach and I'll show you."

Intrigued by what the outcome would be Daphne did as suggested to spread out along a recently vacuumed carpet with her arms coming up in an oval. Weight shifting above her, denim covered thighs straddled either side of full hips before a thick thumb and forefinger released the metal clip and an open-mouthed kiss laid against the top of her spine as the straps were laid open on either side of her ribcage. Rough fingers finding a place to start separating deeply seeded knots she sank under tender touches similarly to the night they shared a first of many smooches, groaning in pained pleasure as soreness shot through her skinny form.

"You never let me answer, Jo."

"Didn't expect you to, just got married to Joel."

"So? You'd make a fine husband for me," she carried on as breath caught at a particularly sensitive area getting worked on, "You'll have to ask for their hand too, but I accept."

*Really?"

"Yes, my love, without a doubt or a ring."

"Now that I'm hella rich I could afford it;"

"Using your bosses money to buy them and their wife wedding rings, sounds about right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, they are the reason we're dating in the first place," Daphne quipped quickly, a shudder coursing down to her core as if she was about to climax when the crest of padded cheeks were reached, "Mm, you're being so thorough."

"Only the best for my fiancee. "'Specially since your appointment's coming up."

"Yeah, a lot is riding on this one."


	21. Chapter 21

Between readying herself to ask life altering questions and caring for an unwell partner it was a wonder Daphne was even able to get out of bed, not wanting to disturb someone who desperately needed rest. Managing to maneuver her body away from Joel's she threw together an outfit comprised of jeans worn the night before to cover black panties, peeling off a light layer to replace it with a similar shaded bra and purple blouse with three-quarter long sleeves when a chorus of coughs caught her off guard.

"What a show to wake up to."

"Perv," she mused with a light eye roll that gained a chuckle before it was choked off, "Are you feeling any better?"

"It's freezing in here."

"I'll get you another blanket, 'kay?"

"Got it covered, Daph," the third member of their relationship interrupted, multiple throws spilling over crossed biceps as he entered, "Put a thermos of coffee in the cup holder and a bagel with cream cheese waiting on the counter next to your purse."

"You're so considerate!"

"You've got enough on your plate, didn't want you getting overwhelmed."

"Either way, thank you Jo," the lone woman gave along with a grateful kiss pressed against rough lips for a few seconds before walking over to the bedside where her spouse was curled into themselves for warmth "I'll bring some supplies to help, I've gotta refill my estrogen anyway."

"Mhmmm."

"Till then behave for our boy."

"They will, baby girl. I'll text you updates if you'll do the same."

Agreeing to that arrangement Daphne leaned forward to leave a peck in the center of a slightly warm forehead hoping affection would not accelerate the incoming fever. Replaced by the larger form laying blankets on top of Joel she took that as her cue to go, shouting 'I love you's' over her shoulder as she turned down the corridor and descended downstairs when she suddenly realized what had been implied by her new fiance; this was _ not_ the time to get turned on. Luckily she was not able to obsessively ponder the proposition as a high pitched mew greeted her from atop a small handbag, a white and beige chin covered in a dollop of cream cheese gaining a giggle as she gathered the remains of a disturbed pastry and gave scratches behind the kitten's ear.

"Pretzel, you can't go with mama."

Wide eye, slitted pupils dilated amidst lime green to raise the Innocence factor to guilt trip the lone woman into possibly changing her mind, loud mewls making protests over being moved from his perch perfectly clear. Giving a few subtle strokes to the calico sleeping soundly on a throw that accompanied the couch she snuck out w side door and walked around to climb into an awaiting car, taking an experimental swig of coffee before another carried her daily medicine down as she simultaneously started to pull onto the neighbouring road; luckily a lack of direction in life did not prevent her from being able to remember various routes. She had not admitted to her newly made fiance that she was scared shitless about asking to move along in her transition since someone had to stay by Joel's side as sickness progressed, but once she had parked at the destination a little over fifteen minutes it took all she had not to let anxiety take over. 

"C'mon Daphne, you've done this before," she mused, taking a few deep, steadying breaths as she slung purse straps over her shoulder I an attempt to calm rising blood pressure and stepped onto the concrete, "Dr. Stein's used to helping people like you."

When she was safely inside the clinic nerves were able to untangle from a knot of uncertainty on their own, yet she still noted that another prescription should have been taken with estrogen to prevent deep-seated doubt from sprouting again. Knowing she had arrived earlier than expected even with reassuring an ill partner that she would be fine to go it alone she unlocked a sleeping cell phone to check if there had been any updates since leaving the house she was sadly surprised to see that symptoms were already worse, their fever climbing in Celsius, watching as multiple texts came in.

_ Jo💗: Poor thing was starving, tried to feed them vegetable soup. Kept it down maybe 2 minutes?_   
_ Jo💗: won't quit shivering to save their life…_   
_ Jo💗: finally laid down_   
_ Jo💗: look at them, poor baby *attached image*_

Looking over the picture of a paler than average person glistening with sweat her heart ached at seeing them bundled into a burrito under all the combined quilts, _ That's what they get for sleeping with sirens…._  
_ I'll stop and get some essentials otw home. D'you need anything too?_

_ Jo💗: Nah, I got groceries when you were on honeymoon. You get called back yet?_

_ just did, will lyk asap about it_ she sent while standing up in a delayed response to a legal last name, phone put into the open handbag as she followed a nursing assistant to the back room to document her health.

"Nice to see you again, Daphne! I see you're alone today."

"Joel's sick."

"Well, I hope he gets to feeling better soon."

"I'm sure they will," she calmly corrected as she stepped off the scale and went to sit in a designated seat, "We just came back from holiday and they swam in freezing water at night wanting to be romantic."

"How lovely, where did you go?"

"Brighton Pier."

"I've heard great things about them," the nurse stated as she wrote down a slightly higher blood pressure, "Have you been depressed lately?"

"...Yes."

"Alright, we'll do a screening shortly. How many current partners do you have?"

"Two," she admitted although tempted to lie in case there should be criticism of having both, "We've had unprotected sex, but Joel and Jonas are healthy in that regard."

"Excellent. Now, have you been experiencing any pain lately?"

"In my chest."

"We'll have Dr. Stein take a look at them to see if they're finished developing on their own," she noted as the paperwork continued on, "Is that something you want today's visit to focus on?"

"That and get my DPOL signed."

"Sounds good. Let's go ahead and screen you and then I'll get Dr. Stein."

Baring her soul as she ranked an unstable mood by rarely, once or twice a week, several times a week, or every day a mental note was made to check in with her mental health professional about these findings since she had been putting it off for weeks. Denying having suicidal thoughts that came only fleetingly Daphne was led to another sanitized room to wait accordingly as she composed how the conversation should carry out to avoid awkwardness that was inevitable nonetheless, startling to complete awareness when a light knock preceded the opening door, all thought dissipated as quickly as mist on a muggy spring morning.

"Good morning, Daphne," her doctor greeted as she readjusted frames similar to Jonas', shuffling through a few notes before eye contact was made, "My assistant informed me you're ready to have augmentation done?"

"I've been thinking about it, yes. She mentioned making sure my breasts are done developing on their own."

"Yes, but that won't take long. We can discuss options today and decide on a date during your next visit, deal?"

"Sounds good to me."

"If you'll remove your blouse and bra, I can go ahead with the examination."

Not missing a beat she started to strip the two layers required to proceed, relieved that the doctor had averted her gaze as a signature was added onto the form that would grant all of her names to be changed as a naturally golden chest was laid bare. Trying not to shiver at an airy draft in the room and gloved hands gently handling sensitive spheres she focused on what this would mean going forward; she'd at least look somewhat more feminine knowing that multiple steps more had to happen later. Eventually…

"You've had significant progress on your own, I'm impressed. They're not quite the size you were expecting though, right?"

"Not exactly," she relented, twirling a piece of brown hair painted red as a nervous habit expressed more outwardly now that she was on her own, "I took a DNA test and it said I'd have an average cup size, so haven't gotten there yet."

"You're not far off."

"I'm not gonna lie, I've looked into options and the complications worry me. If those are risks I'll have to take then so be it, I just wanna look like a woman should."

"You already do, but that's easy for me to say," Dr. Stein remarked, looking through a nearby filing cabinet to produce a pamphlet that seemed to have another answer she was unaware, "Honestly? Your body type wouldn't take to implants."

"How not?"

"It'd make you look disproportionate, which could also lead to complications further down the line."

"Do you think this other option you pulled out from nowhere will help?"

"I'm certain. It's your body, of course, so I'll let you take a few days to decide and discuss with your partners."

"Will this be the easiest way?"

"You'll have three months to prepare for the procedure and it has the least amount of complications."

"... I'll think it over with them, but it seems ideal."


	22. Chapter 22

Trying not to let thoughts be completely captured by worry on both of his partner’s behalves the youngest of the three had finally found a brief moment to take a shower while Joel slept somewhat soundly aside from shifting restlessly and shivering. Allowing himself to stand under the spewing lukewarm spray for longer than usual it was easy enough to let thoughts travel by undisturbed in his mind rather than focus on one for an excessive moment trying to make sense of it despite excess stress that came as a consequence, vanilla bean scented soap scraping away more than blindingly blond strands shaved from armpits and genitals as heavy groans lightened in weight the longer his body became lathered in layers.

On autopilot Jonas toweled off and took to pulling on a pair of black boxers that cut off mid-thigh when the serene surroundings were interrupted by multiple incoming messages, thick palm picking up the phone still playing a Spotify playlist that included songs of his fiancee’s expecting to be updated about an anticipated appointment. Instead he was met with a string of second guessing that tried to undermine her ability to handle the hardships that came with having an identity that challenged the culture they were brought up in.

_ Daft Punk🤘: it's probably gonna be a longer wait, it could not happen at all, and I can’t_  
_ Daft Punk🤘 Is this the universe telling me not to transition? What a cruel fuckin joke!_  
_ Daft Punk🤘: I don't even pass..._

_ Daffy, baby, it’ll happen. May take a while, but we can distract you during the wait._  
_ and don't talk bout yourself that way! You're the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on. Or laid 😘_

_ Daft Punk🤘: Lmao, covering all the bases?_  
_ Daft Punk🤘: Why does this have to be complex?_

_ Not sure, but it’ll get sorted._  
_ I’ll pour a glass of wine for when you get home._  
_ Are you fine to drive back?_

_ Daft Punk🤘: Yeah, give me a min. How’s Joel?_

_ They’re snoring away, took forever for them to get comfy._

_ Daft Punk🤘: poor baby… if they wake up LTK that I love them._

Agreeing to do as asked the younger Swede swiftly struck a pose with pouting lips, bare chest displayed at an inviting angle that also caught slicked back hair as it continued to dry completely. Convincing someone that all would fall into place multiplied by two took quite a toll on a sensitive soul, yet he was not going to let either be discouraged about how they were going about physical presentations differently than what outsiders expected even if mental health tried to convince otherwise.

Distractions put up in the form of doing housekeeping by folding dried laundry Into designated piles among the three and linens , putting each away as quietly as possible as he entered the shared bedroom. Separating underwear and socks from hangable items he was met with coughs echoing around the area as groggy grumbles announced the sickly one was awake for a short while, leaving the task at hand to be a dutifully devoted boyfriend even if his health was at risk. 

"I'll get you some cough syrup," Jonas let out sympathetically as he felt for a persistent fever while weak kicks fought against the blankets with an annoyed snort of air, "Daffy should be home soon." 

"She say how the appointment went?" 

"Not really, but she's upset. Probably an off day for her all around."

"Didn't seem like it this morning…"

"And you didn't seem sick till last night, bub."

Stroking back a sweat-drenched fringe to show some sort of affection he went to retrieve aforementioned medication along with a personal sized bottle of juice and pack of gluten free crackers, returning to the older Swede struggling to stay up long enough to greet their wife whenever she was due to arrive. Perched on the edge of the mattress opposite his partner Jonas poured out the thick, sickeningly sweet smelling syrup that caused a snot-dripping nose to wrinkle in disgust despite the reflex causing a violent sneeze to come out, "It'll be over soon, c'mon cutie."

"It doesn't even taste like cherry!"

"No, but it'll help."

"Don't wanna…"

"Listen, little one," Jonas retorted sternly, noting the choked off squeak in their sore throat, "You're gonna take it whether or not you like the taste."

Without another word they took a shot of the thick liquid even though their body was ready to reject it, eyes watering as they clamperl down while taking a strong enough swallow. Praising the effort, Jonas went to monitor their temperature and gather used tissues that did not quite make it into the bin while the result came in at 38.2° accentuated by pitiful whimpering as the thermometer slid out slowly, "It's goin' down at least."

"Easy for you to say."

"Are they being mouthy?" a feminine voice asked from the living room as the entrance swung to a close, keys jingling as they were put onto a nearby rack, cooing over the younger cat at her feet, "Don't want these goodies to go to waste."

"Afraid so."

"Guess someone else will put 'em to use."

"Daph…!" Joel called out, reaching out for her with grabby hands, icy eyes dull with thawing heat half-lidded, "Please, I'm desperate!"

"I'm not convinced." she remarked, entering the room with a rustling of plastic as a bulk pack of cough drops and boxes of pills for day and night were unloaded onto the bedside table.

"How was your outing?"

“Ughhh… Lemme get a drink then I’ll talk.”

“Here, I’ll do it.” Jonas offered, lifting halfway off the mattress when a slim hand knocked against his chest to keep him from moving any further.

“I’m capable, babe.”

Puzzled by her not wanting to be waited on after what appeared to be a draining day the youngest one did as told even though it contradicted an earlier demeanor that had gotten Roomie to behave long enough to be doped up. Trying to ignore the knowing smirk on their face while pale cheeks turned crimson sharp claws kneading too close for comfort to his crotch gained attention to the white and tan kitten whom seemed quite proud of being able to climb onto the bed without assistance, scratching behind a speckled ear as purring grew in volume; if only he could be that content with trivial matters instead of worrying over everyone before personal matters were even considered, “Are you being good, Sander?”

“He tried stealing Quis’ toy when I came in,” Daphne informed him from the kitchen, the glug of poured wine filling the silence, “Luckily I interrupted or he’d be beaten up.”

“Hon, you have to share with your older sister. Dad’s had to, so has your Pare.” 

“Who?”

“Joel,” he confirmed, giving a half smile almost immediately when his fiancee returned with two flutes filled with red wine as his was taken gratefully, “I’ve looked at neutral terms for dads and I’m trying some out to see what they might like best.”

“You… thought about me enough to research titles?”

“When don’t I think of you? Just lemme know if one stands out or there’s one you don’t like.” 

“You’re too much sometimes, Jo.”

Not quite hearing what they said Jonas retreated within himself rather than laugh it off as he would usually take to doing to stop an oncoming defense. Would they prefer being referred to with the wrong titles that were highly gendered? Ever since entering a relationship with the two he had been nothing but willing to accept either identity knowing it was sensible to do because he loved them both regardless, so why would he not consider word choice carefully when including his partner? Overly exhausted between nursing them back to health and trying to figure out if Joel’s statement had been made in a passive aggressive tone on purpose he resigned to an unused room made for when visitors were going to spend the night, needing a moment to himself to process these thoughts privately even though he was well aware of the other’s taking notice through the thin walls of their shared flat. 

“Y’know, it was awfully sweet of ‘im to look around for what would suit you,” Daphne mused, glass set atop a wooden surface as she moved to rest in the newly empty spot her fiance had left behind, “Considering you’re not a dad and all."

“Didn’t say it wasn’t…?”

“Make sure he knows that, may have taken it the wrong way with your sickly tone.” 

“Should we go after him?”

“Probably needs a breather,” she advised as a disheveled, discarded comforter was pulled back into place over the two as the lone woman made herself comfortable, “Why don’t we follow his example, nap for a bit, and then check on our man?”

“Lovely idea.”

“Did you really have to shove your face directly into my tits?”

“Sorry, I like laying on your dirty pillows.”

Miscommunications were bound to arise in any kind of relationship sooner or later, but being the one to instigate it further by removing himself for a while hit harder knowing that he had usually been the group caretaker. Focused on their light banter Jonas was caught between being relaxed by their voices and reconsidering if he belonged with the two; logically he knew there was a place for him considering that he had sought Joel for years on end and had fallen for Daphne in the process, but for some reason a part of him was unconvinced. That steady constant of worrying kept him in a dose rather than having a proper nap, wanting to relieve insecurity by joining them rather than try to return to sleep that would not fully come even though it would disturb their synchronized snoring. Instead he mindlessly scrolled through social media without posting any statuses to keep up the facade for an undocumented amount of time that was only noticable when he was startled mid-reading a relatable post by a sickly voice stained with a hint of sorrow as they came to a realization in the next room.

“Y’know, this is the first time in months that Jo hasn’t slept with us.”

“I know, baby, but he needed some alone time.”

“I miss him though!” 

“I miss you too, lovely,” Jonas let out, unable to keep up the pretense if it meant being back with his beloved people as a thin quilt was unceremoniously shoved aside in a hurry, crossing the few meters of distance between bedrooms to re-enter their shared space, “I’m sorry I snapped, i-”

“Babe, please don’t. You’re not the one in the wrong.”

"Neither are you, Joelly."

"It's still fresh in my mind, switching over everything to being neutral," they started to explain, pausing to cover a leaking nose as violent sneezes reverberated against the crook of a bent elbow, "I appreciate you being so ready to take that leap with me, but I'm still leaning over the edge afraid of how high I am."

Just let us know, 'kay?" Daphne piped up wanting to make sure they felt heard.

"'Course. Speaking of… did something go wrong at your appointment, honey?"

"No, it went well, just a bit awkward when Dr. Stein examined my chest."

"You sounded so distressed over text," Jonas mentioned, worrying coming back in full swing which caused the two to share in light laughter at his expense, *Or did I misinterpret?"

"It wasn't the procedure I was expecting and then some dumbass tried getting my attention by saying 'sir' repeatedly for some reason…"

"Did he talk to you?"

"Reluctantly looked at 'im and he said I 'should be careful wearing skirts in public cos someone could confuse you for a lady'."

"Did he not realize you were in the women's clinic?"

“Probably not,” she stated with a sneer at having to recall the forced interaction, “Seemed like one of those guys who takes his wife or daughter there, but refuses to talk ‘bout the results with her. Shocking ‘cos we women are people too, but we’re expected to ignore if somethin’ is wrong with our vaginas?”

Trying to contain utter joy at hearing Daphne refer to herself without hesitation as a female the younger Swede hid a growing smile behind a swig of alcohol, glass set aside to be forgotten as he listened further. He was aware that people in his fiancee’s situation had it fairly rough when it came to living comfortably in self-expression, yet hearing a first account of the incident only made him want to be wary of stranger’s encounters with her; he knew full well that Daphne could defend herself, but that did not cancel out his compassion. In awe of the amount of capability she had even if she had not quite confronted the man in question he hoped that it would transfer over to Joel as they became more relaxed in their newfound identity, “If it’s his wife he took, guess he’s jealous and needs to get over it…”

“I’ll say! Anyway, I guess we should go over what I’ve gotta do before and after surgery?”

“I’ve done some readings, but since it’s a procedure you weren’t expecting it would do some good to talk it out.”

“You up for it, Joelly?” she asked, noting that they were practically drooling already as they only did when extremely exhausted, tucking the blanket around them protectively when there was no answer, “Let’s move to the living room, Dr. Stein gave me a few pamphlets to look over that I left on the sofa.”

“Sounds good to me. Have you eaten since breakfast?”

“No, I was worried about Joel more than anything after I calmed.”

“Then you can eat while I read, deal? I’ll even give you another cup o’ wine.”

Terms agreed to, Jonas gathered the abandoned empty cups before following into the main area of the flat for a pile of papers to be retrieved before settling at the neglected dining table to pour over the provided information after blood red wine refilled both glasses. Seemingly straightforward he made note of how results depended on the amount of time a specialized bra was worn by the patient and the recommended amount of time was six hours a day for the next three weeks assuming that Daphne had already applied it to her voluptuous body, throat cleared in order to clear away tempting thoughts since this was a serious matter that required his utmost attention rather than be distracted by desire.

“So, whaddya think?”

“It’s not up to me though, Daffy.”

“You and Joel are gonna have to put up with me post-op, y’know?”

“Naturally,” Jonas stated simply, head cocked to the side in question since she seemed to be searching for some kind of permission, “We’re not gonna stop you from this if it’s what you wanna do.”

“Even though I’ll be down for the count?”

“Yes, baby girl. I can safely say for both of us that we’re behind you, a hundred percent, and we’ll do whatever it takes to get you there.”

“I still wanna let Joelly know what’ll happen.”

“Of course. Were you able to book a surgery date, or is it too early?”

“At the end of this month, specifically on the 29th.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from Joel's father and sister, I had to take some creative liberties with the mother and brother's names.

Halfway through the preparation for having a fat transfer augmentation done to improve developing breasts Daphne was trying to get into the habit of taking it easy instead of waiting to bed-ridden the following days to come. When she was active half the day was spent wearing the recommended garment as negative pressure gently pressed against sensitive skin, taking breaks when worn out only because her partners would suggest it. Admittedly, she was probably overusing the bra, but these were desperate measures to make sure she was an adequate candidate or be faced with another crisis that would surely send Jonas running for cover.

"You've got that look again," the aforementioned man remarked as he came down the last couple of stairs, grey sleeve rolled up to his elbow coming into view as he combed back disheveled hair, "There anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you know how to speed up time.*

"To any specific date?"

"Somewhere between after my surgery and whenever our wedding ceremonies will start. Looking at dresses to pass the time."

"Lemme see!"

Patting the still slightly warm cushion beside her from where Quistis had been curled, shifting the screen to show off a few candidates that caught her eye for the style alone, visibly anxious to hear someone else's opinion even in the early stages before choices were made more seriously, "Since my hair's so long I figured it didn't need a train, too many tripping hazards."

"One of us will catch ya if that happens."

"Don't wanna risk it."

"You could always wear a braid."

"I'll weigh the options, babe."

"Whatever you wanna do, future wife," Jonas stated, slipping an arm around her midriff as she began to lean on a sturdy shoulder, "Not going with white, I see."

"Fuck tradition at this point, y'know? Tryna find a colour that won't clash with my red streak."

"Purple would suit you."

"We're not going for a Game of Thrones theme… Plus you'll have to pick for your tux, I dunno what Joel is gonna wear."

"You're not gonna force me to match?" they asked in a still scratchy voice as slippers scuffed against the wood underneath.

"Want you to be comfortable at the ceremony. Why are you out of bed?"

"I feel a lot better…?"

"You're wanting to record."

"...Maybe."

"You can't work yourself to full health, sweetheart."

"I only need to be there halfway! C'mon, I’m boredddd."

"I left your side for twenty minutes."

"And didn't come back."

"You caught me, I'm trying to run away from my spouse," she teased as they stepped into the living room trying not to appear as clingy as they had at the start of getting sick, "You're not gonna rest till you do a video, right?"

"Nope!"

"I'll film with you, schnitzel," the youngest member volunteered, giving a wink to his fiancee as he stood to greet the other, "I am properly dressed after all."

"You're the only one who wanted to leave the house. 'Sides, I was doing what the doctor ordered unlike a certain someone."

"I'll go right back, promise!"

Skeptical of their claim knowing that once a creative mind was set in motion that practically nothing could contain it, much less an insignificant cold. Reluctantly agreeing, Daphne blew a kiss to her significant other to avoid continuously increasing her chances of catching their germs she silently commended the other for wanting to be in close quarters rather than be quarantined; granted, she had been taking naps next to Joel, but of course that did not count. Wishing them luck with a knowing smile, considering sitting in to see their reaction for a moment when she decided to let them have a moment alone with Jonas that did not involve being cared for.

Instead she took a break from window shopping wedding attire to once again obsessively study post surgery results kept in a hidden tan when she handed the laptop over. That was the main reason for being overly vigilant in preparing for the operation, for even though she would finally be given a refined feminine figure there were still complications that could occur no matter how skilled the surgeon. At least transferring fat was not as risky as having implants inserted, yet that alone was not enough to give her complete faith with these cosmetics.

"That looks suggestive AF," she heard Joel call out as a combination of chuckles and coughs came out causing her to contagiously smile after being thoroughly startled, "Of course, Jo."

"I've been waiting years to hear you say that.*

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Yeah, it's about fuckin time babe

Hand covering her mouth to stifle a sudden high-pitched squeak at an answer that would most likely be censored if it was included, fully aware that the noise she made was also caught on camera. Undoubtedly she would be teased for the reaction either way, yet she already welcomed it well before they finished filming, for the light-hearted exchanges lifted the heaviness that came from carrying the weight of their personal worlds far longer than recommended without intervention. What a family they made even if they were to face backlash because they had been brought to people who would have, and accept, them regardless of the ones who refused.

"Sounds like you two enjoyed yourselves," she stated as the two returned, laying the half-lidded laptop away from her lap in order to give full attention to the person practically vibrating with overjoyed energy and shivers alike, "Guess I'll have to give you time to calm down first."

"How can I sleep right now?!"

"You say that, but wait a few minutes."

"Seriously, that was the pick-me-up I needed after waking up to texts from my mom…"

"How d'you mean, did you come out to her over the phone?"

"Kinda," Joel gave with a simple shrug trying to make it seem less of an urgent matter, "She came across a certain video and immediately went off 'bout how I 'better not change my name'."

"In a joking way?"

"I wish… She wants me to come visit this weekend so we can discuss this in person."

"Oh honey, I had no idea," Jonas mused, pulling them into a loose embrace as their demeanor quickly shifted, "If it helps we're not letting you go alone."

"Damned right."

"Daffy, she's gonna be rude to you too. Don't want you to be disrespected."

"Too bad," she retorted more sharply than intended, giving a sympathetic look as she came to caress their unprotected side, "You're my life partner and I'm gonna be there whether or not she calls me Dave cos your protection matters more than my comfort."

"We haven't even exchanged vows yet"

"I'm still your wife.* she countered.

Another item added onto her and Joel's list of worries, Daphne was determined to not let it daunt them despite having to face a stubbornly set way of processing people who were different by society's standards rather than just their own. Making sure that her partner would go through with the promise of going upstairs now that the filming was finished she got busy with booking the flight while also sending a quick text to Felix to explain basics of what was going on, for she wanted to make sure that her partner felt supported no matter the outcome of this impromptu family meeting and arranged to meet up afterwards to provide Joel with a needed safe space with people who were non-judgmental of their recent self-discovery. Swearing Jonas to secrecy to give their significant other something to be surprised with when stress pressed them against the grain Daphne went on to look into booking flights on such short notice when the device was taken from her lap mid-typing in a site.

"Wha-?"

"Have you taken a break from the suction cups yet?"

"Not recently."

"I'd suggest it," Jonas stated simply, pressing a peck into her cheek innocently as they switched positions, "Lemme take some of the load off your shoulders."

"You've got a plan of your own, eh?"

"If we're gonna be in the neighborhood we might as well visit with my family too."

"Fair enough, don't keep us waiting too long.'

"Yes ma'am!"

Days later the trio saw themselves in the homepand of the two masculine members, a first for Daphne that she was unable to properly take in as her partner trembled as they took the lead up to a quaint cottage that had somehow managed to house a family of five. Without thinking she grabbed for a slender palm as it unclenched only to be scratched in response to the front door creaking open even though the person on the other side was their older sister.

"You made it!"

"Nice to see you too, Linnea."

“I wish it was on better terms,” she mused sympathetically as a hug was exchanged and the two guests were greeted with a warm smile knowing that the oncoming interaction was going to be tense, “Is this your girlfriend, little sibling?”

“Wife, actually.”

“I’m still waiting to get my information updated, but we filled out forms to send when that happens,” Daphne filled in quickly as they were let inside, not moving from her spouse’s side even though they were around a supportive family member, “We’ll have a ceremony soon.”

“And you remember Jonas?”

“How could I forget? It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise.” 

“Still seeing each other on the side?”

“Oh, I’m engaged to both Daph and Joel now.”

“Wait, you knew about ‘em?!” the feminine member of their relationship asked in more shock than expected since it had, of course, not been clear to her, “And to think they were tryin’ to convince me not to tell my own sister stuff, jeez…”

“I’ve always been close with her and our brother, perks of bein’ the middle child. Just didn’t know how either would take my gender cos of mom.”

“You know I can think for myself, Joel.”

“Not what I meant,” they tried to save themselves, pudgy cheeks tinting in color as both women turned attention to them while scrambling, “I don’t see her as often as you and Lars do.”

“Smooth, babe…”

“C’mon, I tried! Anyway, is he here already?”

“Everyone else’s in the kitchen, so yes. We haven’t been waiting too long for you to arrive though.”

"Is he here yet?" called a thicker voice nearly identical to the woman they were greeted by.

_...Yes, mother. Brought two extras along.”

“Hello, mom,” Joel yelled from the front door despite being referred to by the wrong pronouns, for they were seemingly prepared to deal with the disrespect from the beginning, “My girlfriend’s here, so is Jonas.”

“I thought you were dating a guy… Dave, was it?”

“Well, about that... “

“That’s who I used to be, it’s Daphne now.”

“Hmph.”

Receiving a sympathetic look from three different people the woman in question took it in stride, for she had to set an example at how to keep confident even when certain people wanted to challenge what she knew to be true about herself. Not missing a beat, Daphne stepped into a designated dining room and faced the matriarch of the family with a forced friendly smile of her own before acknowledging her newly-made brother and father-in-law who were patiently waiting at the table, settling in a seat to soon be surrounded by her life partner and sister-in-law, respectively. As the meal progressed she was increasingly impressed with the effort made to accommodate both of their vegan diets, tofu meatballs accompanied by bolognaise, while the rest ate real meat in their dishes. Aside from light small talk shared around during dinner tension still strained as anxiety built rapidly at the oncoming discussion, her ocean eyes darting over to Joel every once in a while to gauge how they were managing to get through the meal especially with the over-dramatic swallows that seemed more forced at every bite. 

“Breathe, babe,” she gave as a gentle reminder, laying an encouraging palm on their lap even though a disapproving look lingered the whole time as if expecting the loving gesture to escalate, “The food’s delicious, isn’t it?”

“I’ve missed having home-cooked meals like this, it’s nice. Thanks, mom.”

“All I need as a sign of your appreciation is for you to stop flaunting your homosexuality in front of us. Especially while we’re eating, son.”

“Didn’t realize it was a crime to reassure my partner, but go off I guess…”

“How ladylike back-talking your hostess!”

“Freja…” her husband interjected, getting the same look for daring to disrupt the two, “Would it kill you to be friendly at the dinner table? We haven’t seen Joel since Christmas, I think there’s a reason for that.”

“Aside from being busy, but basically.” 

“Welcome back, kiddo. If that’s okay to call you?”

“Yeah, dad, I’m fine with that. Anything neutral is.”

“Bo, you can’t be serious…” his wife retorted snidely, seemingly shocked to see that he, in fact, was.

“At least one of your parents is sensible,” Daphne mused, pulling her hand off of their thigh and showing it in surrender to her mother-in-law, “See? Didn’t get handsy, I have some respect.”

“Too bad, that’d have at least taken the edge off a little.”

“We’d be condemned by your mother tho.”

“Aren’t we already?”

“Well, if that’s how you feel,” the matriarch remarked as a wooden chair slid away from the table with a screech against a similarly fashioned floor before she stood at the ready, “Why don’t we skip dessert and get right to the reason we’re gathered here today.”


	24. Chapter 24

"Seeing as you couldn't face your own family alone," the older woman concluded with what seemed like an upset sigh that ended with irritation, "Come on, son, don’t be shy. Or do you need your hand held the whole time?"

Hearing the audible gulp given in response to the accusations Daphne was already wanting to lay into her mother-in-law aggressively, bristling beside her partner as they relocated to the living room after a moment of hesitation. No wonder they had been so hard on themselves since neutral pronouns had even been hinted at their preference, or why they were convinced that they were a fake. And to think they had still been accepting of her when they had been introduced to a hostile mindset that they undoubtedly internalized, "Honestly, I don't blame them and I've only just met you."

"He shouldn't be afraid of us."

“They seem to only feel that way towards you,” she countered casually, looking to her significant other as they settled together on a loveseat while Jonas sat cross-legged in front of both, “Sorry, Joelly bean, I got carried away.”

“Yes, you did. Are you going to let him speak for you the whole time?”

“No, actually. _ She_ only started the conversation, so thank you baby girl.” they stated sharply, an incisor piercing a rosy bottom lip immediately at falling for the bait, but they would be damned to sit back and let anyone disrespect their wife, “Didn’t know where to begin.”

“Well, how ‘bout you explain yourself: why the sudden switch in what you want to be called? You’re one person.”

“They has always been a singular pronoun.”

“Sure... Is it ‘cos your boyfriend is playing dress-up that you suddenly decided to play along?”

“My wife isn’t pretending, she’s brave for being true to herself even in front of a pretentious bitch who keeps ignoring her identity!”

“You take that back, young man…”

“Why? It’s the truth!” they continued, caught up in defending Daphne to feel anything other than provoked anger that could no longer be contained behind false pretenses, “You keep blaming the woman I love, yet have you stopped to think that I know myself well enough to know I’m not a guy?”

“You are though, you were born with a penis.”

“I’ve seen it more than you have, I’m sure,” Jonas muttered loud enough to be heard in the few centimeters they sat apart, “And I’m able to respect their pronouns. What’s your excuse?”

“He’s never shown signs of this lifestyle until Dave came into the picture.”

“Again, my name’s Daphne.”

“Is it legally?”

“It doesn’t matter. What does is your lack of respect for your own child, it doesn’t take much.”

“I’m not going to humor him like you. And Jonas, I expected better from you as his best friend.”

“As of now I’m their fiance,” he quipped quickly, leaning into Joel’s lap for emphasis on his affection, “Hence why I’ve seen them naked, I thought it was obvious we were more than friends.”

“You’re a homosexual?!”

“Queer, but yeah. I’m set to marry them and Daphne, so not 100% gay.”

Overloaded with information it seemed as if the maternal figure could not handle any more as she abruptly removed herself from the armchair she had chosen and slammed a bedroom door behind her, ending the conversation. Immediately, Joel found themselves trapped between two different forms holding them securely in place as silent tears trickled down in response to being hurt by someone they had always been close to and who had sworn to always love them regardless. Disconnected from the whole ordeal after realizing that they had even stooped to calling their mother out, they pressed impossibly close to both partners in an attempt to disappear as energy continued to drain through their thin form effortlessly. 

“I’m so sorry, kiddo… I wish your mom would come around, but she seems to be set in her ways.”

“I should’ve just ignored her messages instead of come all this way,” they mused, ice thawing with dullness as unseeing eyes narrowed in on the grey shirt worn by their husband-to-be, “Guess we should get goin’, huh?”

“So soon, big sib?” Lars asked after being silent for the evening, clearly uncomfortable once attention was turned to him despite continuing, “Mom doesn’t speak for all of us, y’know?”

“We’ll be in the area for another day at least, Jo wants to visit his family ‘fore going home. If you want we can hang out a lil longer somewhere, sound good?”

“Sounds good to me!”

Agreeing to at least having a coffee all together as a send off the trio gave their farewells to end the first visit, a slight bounce to Joel’s step returning as they further stepped away from their childhood home in a way that neither partner had seen in quite a while aside from when sickness had taken over. Concerned that they were going to repress what had just happened the other two shared a swift look that confirmed that both would be following up with how they were doing after another visit, the lone woman draping a loose arm around a thin waist to make sure they did not wander aimlessly as a side effect of being liberated from keeping such a secret even with the mixed reactions received. 

“We’re leaving a bit early, how ‘bout we show Daffy some of the sights?” Jonas suggested, light breeze whipping through short-kept blond strands just as it rippled across the sandy landscape they began to near while a lazy wave lapped at the shoreline, “Starting with the beach where we shared our first kiss.”

“You’re quite the romantic for someone who claimed to not have a relationship with him.”

“I was pissy at that moment, we were quite the pair of lovebirds back then.”

“And now?”

“We grew into a trio!” they exclaimed without missing a beat as they turned to press a button nose into a thinner cheek as it swelled with a contagious smile when the rounded face pulled away suddenly when attention was caught elsewhere, “Jo, not that I’m complaining, but why are ya taking off clothes?”

“We _ are_ at a beach,” the man in question quipped as he stripped down to only a pair of red boxers that hugged wide hips, “Underwear works just as well as trunks, y’know?”

“He has a point.”

“You’re not supposed to get your bra wet tho!”

“I’m not wearing that one, wanted a clear head for when we got to your parents.” Daphne stated simply as she followed her fiance’s example and shrugged off the cream coloured blouse, khaki shorts still in place. 

“You feelin’ okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, it’s just in case we run into anyone else. For safety’s sake.”

“Those won’t be comfy when they get wet, here.” 

About to protest that she would stay away from the water so that would not be a problem, she stopped herself as Joel handed over calf length black shorts with the reassurance that they had an extra pair in their pack and quickly changed behind the hulking figure with a blush still on her tanned cheeks. Being in women’s clothes for close to six months she had forgotten how freeing some of the masculine clothes were in comparison knowing that any passerby would be focused on her barely covered chest no matter what bottoms she wore, slipping both pairs of glasses into a similarly shaded purse to the now-discarded top before linking an arm around an equally lanky one to be led down to the damp seam in the earth where water met it and retreated in embarrassment, “Wonder if the fishy fellas ever migrate to other open waters?”

“Probably, we’ll have to ask next time we see ‘em.”

“You can’t be serious…” Jonas muttered, clearly unsettled by the thought of being greeted by the couple that mirrored his own.

“They’re our friends, so yeah, we are.”

“You met them once.”

“And still they respected Daffy, to the point of killing off that Kevin dude.”

“For fuckin’ real, that was them!?”

“Sirens have to eat too, love!” she defended, elbowing the youngest member of their relationship as if to remind him how cruel life could be in the moment met with an over exaggerated yelp as he sat and tested the water, “Too cold, or are you just stalling?”

“Both. You’d be the same way if you got in all of a sudden.”

“Wanna bet?”

Not waiting for a retort after she threw out the rhetoric, Daphne lifted from the sandy area she had sat on next to her spouse and tread the water for a few strides before arms arched out in front of her where one hand overlapped the other and the calm surface was disturbed as she dove in. Slightly more buoyant than she used to be it did not take long for her to resurface, the weight of longer than average hair now soaked settling heavily on her shoulders once some of it was shaken out of her face as droplets were blinked from already blurry sight as she waded in wait for the others to follow. Rolling her eyes playfully at two clear, cyan pairs of eyes giving her the once-over as a white bra became somewhat transparent she beckoned for at least one to come closer as she swam further into the sea only to be met with a rushing wave that sent her sputtering into a broad chest; impeccable timing on her fiance’s part, as always.

“‘Bout time, I was getting lonely,” she stated, trying to nonchalantly spit out the salty surf that had entered her mouth as she clung to slickened muscles as a cold patch popped up seemingly out of nowhere to surround them when scales brushed against her skin, “Looks like we have company.”

“Fish?”

“Kind of…”

Trying not to give away the newcomer’s presence especially in order to not interrupt a predatory approach she backed up once the long tail loosened around her to give room for a startling pounce that sent Jonas reeling backwards. Somewhat sympathetic of how startled her fiance was she returned to her previous position, a few feet out of place to accommodate for the siren who was half-submerged as he inspected the specimen up close and personal with an extended claw tip tracing along well-sculpted muscles in the human’s chest stroked down to the stomach. 

“You’re gonna make Dave jealous if you keep that up.”

“He’s sleeping from the night shift,” the siren stated matter-of-factly, finally turning attention to the lone woman by rubbing his body against her affectionately as if he were nothing more than one of her pet cats minus the purrs, “Where’s your Joel?”

“They’re further up the beach.”

“They…?” the creature asked, cocking his head to the side as the person in question started to come closer with complaints over the chilling temperature.

“Mhm, they don’t use he/him as much anymore. I would ask them to explain a little, but we just met with their parents and it was exhausting for them especially.”

“Oh, gotcha. Whatever makes ‘em happy.” 

“Thanks, other me,” they called out as the distance was closed between everyone, a strong arm pulling them into a reassuring embrace as they leaned up to share a soft smooch met with an excited squeak akin to that of a dolphin, “Are you and Dave doing well?”

“We are! Wanted to hunt for something light, we’ve already had human lately.”

“Good to know.”

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty lil head, dreamboat, I wouldn’t imagine eating you. Unless you’re into that sort of stuff.”

“Bold of you to be propositioning our fiance. You have a mate of your own, silly!”

“We haven’t had any luck finding our equivalent of him! It’s so not fair…”

“You’re just as whiny as a certain someone,” Daphne determined, scratching behind an earfin as was her usual way of greeting him, “It’s as if you’re related.”

“That’s why Davey dragged that gross guy down to our level. He figured if I did then your mate would be in trouble.”

“Quite right, tell him we both appreciate the thought. And thank you, both, for taking care of that fucker.”

“Anytime!” the siren exclaimed with an adamant flick of his light blue tail spraying them all with heavy droplets, “You’re a part of us now, we protect family.” 

Jonas seemed skeptical of that statement; Daphne could tell by the scrunched up nose in reaction to the siren’s statement, but she took the aquatic creature at his word. The fact that he and his mate could have easily capsized their small sailboat on that fateful day or lure them into the water when Dave wanted to demonstrate how he created music when he was not as inclined as others of his species proved the sincerity, so she did not dismiss the sentiment. Instead, she kneeled onto both knees to level with him and offered open arms that he swam into almost eagerly as her own spouse had been when they had led the way to shore, claws chiming slightly while retracting before his fins fell against her shoulders only further proving that he was capable of authentic affection. 

“Didn’t expect you to even know what a hug is.”

“I only give ‘em to those I truly like, so consider yourself special.”

“Already did.”

“Hey Daffy?” her Joel interrupted in uncertainty, motioning towards land where two people were steadily approaching, “Am I imagining things, or is that Felix and Marzia?”

“I should go… Not too many people should know ‘bout us, plus I need to finish my hunt.” 

“Well, it was nice to run into you again! Once Jonas becomes our husband we’ll be visiting you two again.”

“I’ll let Davey know so we can be on the look-out!” he informed, moving away from the embrace and ducking down into the sea with a final flick of his tail just as another couple came to share the human trio’s company.


	25. Chapter 25

Between Jonas blocking the view with his well-built body and the siren only allowing the end of his tail fin to be exposed when he tucked tightly into the clear water, neither of the newcomers should have been able to see any out of the ordinary signs. Even so, Daphne continued to keep a careful watch on the few meters of ocean where the creature disappeared to make sure he had gotten a clean getaway, sighing softly in relief that her spouse served as an added distraction.

"Felix, Marzia, what are you doin’ here?” 

“On break, like I promised!” the newcomer declared after offering a wave as he and his wife joined the others, “May have also caught wind of you being in the neighborhood and we wanted to check on ya.”

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but how…?"

"Daph wanted to make sure you had enough support," Jonas brought up, arm slicing through the calmed water to have a clammy palm rest against the woman in question's hip, "Ain't that right, buttercup?"

"Guilty as charged."

“She' quite a keeper," the lone Italian spoke up, sharing a giggle with Daphne, "So, your mom’s okay with having a non-binary child?”

“Not really. Aside from her refusing to respect any of us, especially Daffy, the family is more open than I thought they’d be.”

“I didn’t want to be that girl and complain about her mother-in-law, but fuck’s sake was she insufferable!"

"Tried to warn ya, babe."

"As if I was gonna let my life partner go it alone? Like I've said before, I was more concerned about you."

"We really are in this together…"

"No shit, Joelly."

"Well, anyway… are you on the way home?" Pewds interrupted, giving a sheepish smile at seeing the two return to reality.

"Not yet, we're gonna stop by Jo's mum's house."

"Taking your wife's words to heart, eh Roomie?"

"I may be choosing my friends and family, but it's up to 'em if they wanna have me."

"Mom already adores you, she's considered you a Frisk 'fore I even thought to propose."

With that declaration, Joel seemed to settle enough to enjoy impromptu company as they were further reminded that they were accepted by people who actually respected their autonomy. Spirits sparked back to usual heights even as the sun started a slow descent they scooped up a handful of the sea and sent it to soak their unsuspecting spouse, reminiscent of their siren couple counterpart, snickering good-naturedly at seeing the less-than-serious scowl after sputters ceased. Expecting to be met with a splash in retaliation they let out a startled squeak drowned out as they were submerged by a buff boyfriend whom had seemingly snuck back to shore with mutual friends, that same man hoisting them back to surface as both arms wrapped around them from behind securely, broad chin resting atop their soaked scalp.

"Son of a bitch!"

"That's what ya get for bullying our beautiful girl."

"What a sweetheart," she cooed, wading over to the two and draping herself over Joel's front in an attempt at stifling a light shiver, "Should we go get dried off?"

"Leaving so soon? We just joined!"

"We've been out here nearly an hour, don't wanna meet my other in-law lookin' like a raisin."

"At least you'd still be sweet enough to put in a cookie unlike a certain lil shit…"

"Hey, I was just having fun!" they exclaimed, trying to wriggle away from Jonas as he started to pepper their scalp with kisses.

"Sure you were, Mx… Sorry to run off on you guys, we'll make it up to ya back in Brighton."

"Nah, we get it," Marzia reassured to avoid unnecessary sat asm from her husband's, "Hope it goes better for you, Joel."

Giving a grateful nod at the sentiment they resigned to being dragged onto the beach by their wife, as dumbstruck as they were watching a shared fiance effortlessly emerge from the watery depths. Caught with a prominent pout on their full lips they were once again anchored under the mass of muscle, rougher lips chapped by the rough surf smothering annoyed facial features for a long moment that left the two panting in tandem at the effort, "Brings back memories…"

"We've only just begun."

"Aside from you being seduced by a siren?"

"Shh, baby, we're not in the clear yet," Jonas warned while he dipped down to suckle in a mark near the hollow of their neck just above the left peck, "Can't resist you in any form."

"I wouldn't blame you, but Dave might."

"Why are you using your wife's dead name?" Felix asked, standing at the ready to defend her while waiting for his own wife to return from the water.

"We met a couple on our honeymoon, one of the guys just happened to be called that," Joel explained simply, still pinned on the sand by their fiance, "I wouldn't call her another name unless Daphne no longer fits."

"It still does! C'mon you two, I wanna get dried off before night falls."

"Yes, dear!"

Grains of the fine, powdery ground refusing to leave grown out hair they rolled into the balls of their feet as Jonas gently pulled them up by slim wrists, they bounded over to their wife like a puppy afraid of abandonment even though it meant leaving the other to catch up himself. Once the distance was closed, they went to unzip a notorious red backpack to produce a coral coloured towel handed over to Daphne along with her glasses and khaki shorts before continuing to dig out a change of loose charcoal bottoms for themselves. 

"Do you mind…?"

"Gotcha covered, love," she stated, holding the towel vertically to act as a curtain to change behind, sneaking a peek as they climbed into dry clothes, "I still don't understand why you keep those legs of yours hidden."

"You're just saying that to make me think you're not looking at my butt…"

"I can assure you that I am," she shot back, sharing in a chuckle as they stepped aside to help hold the damp cloth in place as their shared partner took a turn to get properly dressed, "Wait here with Jo, I'll get the car "

"We can walk over together, it'd be easier."

"We parked at your mum's house and you don't need right now."

"...Thank you, baby girl. Don't take too long, 'kay?"

Offering a chaste kiss eagerly accepted, Daphne strode over to the awaiting automobile, well aware that her mother-in-law could come to the offense at any moment: she would rather face Freja than have her spouse be ridiculed any further. Guard kept at the ready, she slid into the driver's seat and wasted no time in going to pick up her lovers, letting Jonas take the wheel to sit in the back to console Joel until they arrived at their next destination. 

"Comfy?" she asked as their head rested in her lap, an artificially tanned thumb and forefinger twirling a lock of her lazily around.

"Mhmmm," they hummed out, eyelids closing as if to prove that they were relaxed, "I'm sorry."

"Bout what, baby?"

"Mom disrespecting you and Jo. I should've done more."

"You were put in a weird position, but guess what? You _ did_ defend us. You called her out on a lotta bullshit!"

"I did that, huh?"

"Yup, I'm proud to have witnessed it myself!" she continued to confirm, finger tips tenderly rubbing circles against their scalp to help them easily escape into a light nap, "I'm proud of yu."


	26. Chapter 26

One moment Daphne was watching over her spouse as they fell asleep hearing positive affirmations, the next she was awaking with her cheek plastered to the window, neck sore from the angle she had laid in. Disoriented, she shifted slowly in the seat to rest on the headrest when the vehicle started to pull into a driveway; so much for trying to get another five minutes at least.

"Joelly, we're here," she mused, palm patting against a pudgy, upturned cheek, "I know it's late, but we gotta at least greet our hostess."

"I can carry 'em if needed."

"Don't enable them!"

Daphne realised, too late, that there was no taking back the offer as her spouse scrambled into a sitting position and reached for their shared fiance. Shaking her head good-naturedly as they were scooped into Jonas' arms with minimal effort, she slid out of the vehicle slowly to try and prevent a wave of dysphoria from descending. Fully aware that naturally born women would sometimes go without a bra, she could not help being self-conscious over not having a simple piece of clothing that helped her pass around those who were unaware of a previous identity she was never meant to use for long. Hopefully this extended family member would not notice.

"Who goes there?" an older woman called from the porch as she squinted into the dusky distance.

"Hej mamma!"

"Jonas? What a surprise!"

"That was the plan, actually."

"I see you've brought Joel along."

"Long time no see, Astrid."

"And who's this beautiful young lady?"

"Daphne," the woman in question informed, light blush bleeding into her cheeks as she joined the others, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Frisk."

"Miss is fine, I haven't been married in years. I'd prefer you to use my first name, but don't worry if you're not comfortable yet."

"Oh, yes ma'am."

"'Sides, babe, that'll be your title soon."

"Rita told me, but I wanted to hear it from you," the maternal figure remarked as attention returned to her son, "You better treat her right."

"Oh, he will. Or I'll keep her all to myself!" Joel chimed in despite the chastising they would receive.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight for that, little one."

"Worth it!"

"Long story short, these two are married already and I've been with both a while now."

"...Interesting. I knew you were interested in Joel, I just didn't think you'd want a girlfriend. Let alone a wife!"

"You knew 'bout their relationship?" Daphne asked as they each followed the older woman inside as night finally set.

"Oh, yes! Joel came to visit frequently and the two weren't the best at keeping quiet during their… sleepovers."

"Mama…"

"It's true, sweetie. Anyway, you must be tired from the trip, I'll set up the sofa and we can discuss this more in the morning."

Agreeing with the plan put in place, Daphne followed her fiance around a corner after both gave their partner a good night kiss and into a simple bedroom typical of a teenager in college. Looking around as a lamp was turned to a low lit setting she noticed a few posters of Swedish singers, trying, to no avail, to read the foreign language her partners were fluent. Distracted by determination, she let out a startled squeak at a firm palm falling against her covered rear followed by fingertips falling against the cuff of khaki shorts clinging to where they ended halfway along her thighs.

"Since we were so rudely interrupted during our swim," he started, turning her so they were face-to-face to share in a smooch that ended sloppily as both leaned in, "Would you like to continue?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Make yourself comfortable then."

Shuddering slightly at the strong smack against a covered cheek, Daphne made her way over to a blue and green plaid bedspread and made a show of her unsupported breasts bouncing as she lifted herself onto the mattress. Giving a soft giggle at being followed, she guided lightly calloused hands along once the simple top was discarded carelessly, gasping airily at his thumb swiping over a budding nipple before it was suckled, breath blown across it when he let go and latched onto the other.

"Oh baby…" Daphne mused, pressing against the back of his skull for further encouragement as she scooted forward to gain some friction against her forming bulge despite the fabric in her way, "Been so long, want you to touch me in every way."

"Don't worry, gonna take my time and then roughen you up."

"Fuck, you better…"

Palm pressing against a thigh to keep her in place, Jonas sank to his knees as he began to unbutton and unzip the front of rigid shorts, being mindful of a missing article that would protect her perky penis from getting pinched by the jagged metal as his unoccupied hand went to curl around her, "Is it okay to touch you there?"

"Yes, baby, you have permission."

Not needing any more confirmation, he wrapped around her length and began to stroke at a painstaking speed that caused her to buck impatiently against his curled palm. Smirking at her demanding demeanor despite agreeing to letting him take time to get to the destination, he gave a few soft squeezes when he suddenly released her only to wrap rough lips around a leaking head while reaching over to blindly dig through the nightstand to produce a clear bottle he quickly uncapped.

"So talented…," she praised while pulling back long locks over a slender shoulder before slipping further into his mouth as she started to stroke herself against a slick, inner cheek, "You gonna open me nice and wide?"

Nodding in response to double down and bobbing on her captured cock, the younger one took a brief pause long enough to shift them both onto the bed for better access when the khakis fell to the floor followed by his own bottoms. Bending over to grab the bottle without breaking away, his cheek rested against an inner thigh when a slick finger traced the edges of her puckered hole and slipped against her heated walls. Swallowing around her shaft as a second, then third, finger were shoved inside, he finally spat up the shiny, saliva coated cock to cover her gasps with slightly chapped lips.

"Feels prepped enough, whaddya think baby girl?" he asked in a husky, throat-fucked voice when the kiss ended, both pairs of ocean eyes blown open with lust.

"Put that Swedish dick inside me already!"

"So demanding...," he retorted, mushroom tip pressing against her stretched hole, "For someone about to have her brains banged out."

"Prove it to me then."

Put up to the challenge, Jonas charged inside that cut off another snarky comment about to be made replaced by a long moan. As her cries grew louder, an oversized hand sealed over her gaping lips only to be greeted by a vibrating groan that only encouraged his hips further as the shoving sped enough for filled balls to audibly slap against the curve of her ass, "Oh Daph, gonna fill that pussy."

"Jonas?"

Mid-release as he startled at the sudden knock only gave him another spasm to let out an extra splattering of sperm. Teeth gritting against his bottom lip to prevent exhausted pants from the relief of pressure from echoing, he looked over his broad shoulders to let out a shout of, "Hang on a sec!"

"Joel says he, they, need you. They're upset."

"Shit… I'll be there soon, my little schnitzel," he let out loud enough for them to possibly hear and to muffle the squelching sound as he slid out unceremoniously, "Sorry to make you finish by yourself."

"I was glad just to have a touch. Tell Joelly I'm right behind ya."

Clenching her cheeks to keep the collection of cum, Daphne lifted herself long enough for her fiance to drape the comforter over her lithe form before he gathered a fresh pair of boxer briefs and pyjama bottoms to replace his jeans. Shedding his sweat stained shirt and tossing it onto the bed, he slipped into the hallway, his hulking body blocking his mother's view of a mind-blowing wife-to-be.

"Hope you wore a condom," Astrid commented to her son's surprise as the door closed behind them, "I wouldn't be opposed to having grandchildren, but at least wait until the wedding."

"Yes, mother…" he relented, not wanting to bother with explaining how he was certain that his fiancee was unable to carry children.

"Anyway, about Joel… Did you have an argument?"

"We went to visit their family and it didn't go well. Guess they're still grieving?"

"At not being accepted?"

"Yeah, their mom was horrible to us all," he confirmed grimly, going over to the couch where his lover was curled in on themselves, crouching in front of them, "I'm here, Joel."

"Jo? Where's Daffy?"

"She'll be here soon. You didn't have to cry to get our attention, y'know?"

"S-Sorry," they let out barely above a whisper as another wave of tears trailed from light lashes, gaze glazed over, "Thought I'd hold it together, but I'm weak."

"No, you're not."

"I was looking at old pictures of us, when mom wasn't disappointed in me. Now that's all I'll ever be!"

"Deep breaths, baby. I know you feel that way, but there's a big difference in that and being one."

"And you definitely aren't one, especially to us." the third member of their relationship confirmed as she came over clothed in her shorts and Jonas' abandoned shirt.

"Never thought she'd reject me," they continued in a melancholic tone while their wife nestled on an unprotected side, "Didn't when I started doing YouTube full time, or moved to Brighton. But being myself has its limits with her."

"There's always a chance she'll come around."

"I guess… Can you stay with me while I go through some more of these?"

"Sure, sweetheart. We're not goin' to bed till you feel a lil better."

"Is there room for one more? My knees can only take so much of this flooring." Jonas spoke up in an attempt to break the tense air.

There was no way Joel intended to let any of this go anytime soon, much to the others chagrin, as they pressed impossibly close to both. Daphne knew all too well how people could be a cure to soul crushing situations that challenged what was known prior to an upcoming change, so she would not try and convince her spouse any further to let go; no, that would be up to them when the time came. The least she could do was give unconditional support as memories were replayed again and again to help convince them that it was not yet over.

"God damn it, I loved you…" they muttered bitterly as vibrations went off with barely a few seconds in between each, "The games never end and so it continues."

"Why's she blowing your phone up at this hour?"

"She's drunk."

"Are you gonna answer her?"

"... Tomorrow. As much as I wanna get this over with, I can't stay awake all night arguing."

"Proud of you, babe," Jonas praised, resting his nose against their furrowed temple, "Why don't you come to bed with us?"

"Don't wanna put your mom's work to waste…"

"You shouldn't be alone right now, honey." Astrid remarked from where she stood far enough away to give them all space despite her still hovering.

"I'll bring my comforter and pillows in here, Daffy can sleep with you up here. How does that sound?"

"Like a slumber party with my best friends."

"One rule," the maternal figure added as she came back with the aforementioned blankets in her arns, "No sex in the living room."

"Sounds good to me," Joel agreed with a drawn out yawn as they laid down in the spot Jonas had left behind, dragging their wife down with them, "Just want my babies."

"And have us, you shall." Daphne reassured, laying her cheek against a slim, but firm chest as she pulled the linens over them both.


	27. Chapter 27

Neck aching from the position they were pinned in by Daphne laying limply on top of them, it was weirdly welcomed as she was preventing them from being able to look at unread messages without fully waking. Lazily, Joel began to brush long strands of hair from a softening jawline as they glanced to the floor to check on Jonas. Amidst all the chaos coming from family over the last week they were glad to be welcomed by both partners being peaceful, for if it was not for the anxiety coursing through their veins they would, naturally, still be snoring away, or so they had been told. Trying not to disturb the sleeping woman nestled firmly against their torso, Joel stretched an unbent spine for some sort of relief as they tried to reach for their cellphone guarded by two pairs of glasses.

"Shit…," they hissed as one fell, unceremoniously, to the floor knowing how light of a sleeper Daphne was as their body tensed expectantly.

Luckily, the light noises that came from the mild collision only caused her to shift slightly and settle again; if that was not enough to rouse her then surely the building bulge in their pants would. Squirming underneath her was only adding friction from the fabric, but they could not sit still for long with the impending dread that loomed just out of reach, taunting them by the blinking green light to alert of the awaiting messages. What did they expect? Growing up, they had been in denial of their sexuality and subjected to snide comments that implied it was 'a phase' when they came out, so why would identifying as a different gender go any smoother? This was going to be a new level of emotional torment, as if the last one from years ago hadn't almost made them commit…

"Joelly bean, come back to me." a faint voice pleaded in the distance.

"Daffy?" they asked, knowing it was her despite needing that confirmation, blinking back tears as they returned to the present, "Was trying not to wake you."

"You didn't, just had a feeling you didn't need to be alone."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Does the overdose of 2018 ring a bell?" she questioned after a light yawn passed, "You don't handle stress on your own that well, I'm afraid."

"...Fair enough." Joel relented, leaning into a soft smooch that helped relax the distressed soul somewhat until another text alert startled them, "Javla fan, this is pathetic!"

"Why do you say that? It's only been a day since we saw your mum."

"I'm a coward for not reading the messages yet."

"You didn't want to fight while she was sloshed," Daphne reminded them gently, resting her forehead against theirs in a tender moment, "How 'bout we look at them together after breakfast?"

"I guess, but I'm going to be tempted to look at my phone before then."

"Well, I'll keep it on my person. 'Sides, I need to freshen up anyways, don't even have a bra on…"

"I can help with that," another voice came from seemingly out of nowhere when the two realized morning tea had been brewed by the older woman, "I put your clothes to dry just a bit ago, so you can borrow some of my clothes."

"That's very kind of you, Ms. Frisk."

"You're leaving so soon??"

"Yes, it'll give you some time for the blood to start flowing back to your head."

Blushing profusely at the knowing wink she gave while lifting from the shared sleeping quarters, they watched as Astrid led her into a room further into the house with a longing look. If only they could have half the confidence that her wife possessed, yet they knew it would take a little longer, at least until they could stand up for themselves to someone as easily as it had been to defend Daphne.

Trying to further distract themselves, Joel moved to lay beside their fiance in the floor to try falling asleep again. Rather than share the comforter they would end up stealing from Jonas should this tactic work, the borrowed fluffy throw blanket was brought along with them, curling to conceal the inconvenient erection as they got comfortable.

Unable to dose off for any longer, they were greeted by a thick arm dragging them closer to a bare chest. Letting out a surprised squeak as they were scooped into a warm, inviting hug they could not help throwing their head back to look at the additional love of their life; no wonder they could not be left alone for long. 

"How in the hell are you up before me?!" Jonas asked, voice raspy from his longer than expected rest.

"I'm as shocked as you, Jo," Daphne remarked, sitting with legs folded neatly underneath her as she sipped from a black mug that had a flock of blue birds flying one direction with one red bird going the opposite way toward a single word of 'Deviant', "I woke to them watching me."

"Well, you actually look ready for the day. Could've fooled me."

"I thought you were on my side!" Joel exclaimed in a playfully, pitiful manner interrupted by a growling stomach.

"Astrid ordered food for us specially, should be here soon."

"You're using her first name now?"

"It'll take a bit getting used to, but it's not fair of me to ask to be called Daphne when I can't use what others want to be called too."

"It's different with you though, sweetie," the maternal figure called callee from the kitchen, "You've really picked out a lovely lady for yourself, son."

"You told her?"

"Explained why I have to wear a particular piece of underwear and one thing led to another. Seems really supportive."

"I know from experience," Jonas quipped casually as he helped the older Swede onto their haunches, "Need any   
help, Mama?"

"Got it handled in here, hon. Could you keep an eye out for the delivery person?"

"Got it!"

With the promise of a delivery specially ordered while smells from frying meat and eggs they had long since given up wafted into the family room, Joel's stomach was knotted nauseatingly tight as time ticked onward. Logically, they would face their mother's scornful statements even if they refused to eat, but maybe if the faux food was poked and prodded long enough then having to confront exclusionary comments could further be prolonged, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Take what, schnitzel?"

"I've ignored it long enough, where's my phone?!"

"In my bra," Daphne chimed in nonchalantly, which mirrored the frantic energy of her spouse, "I know you're upset, but-"

"So it's just me?!"

"That kind of mentality won't make it any easier to deal with." she continued calmly, fishing the device from between her breasts.

".  
"On second thought…"

"I'll read em aloud, 'kay? Just tell me when to stop."

"Might as well go ahead."

"Her first message starts off with 'You realize we still need to talk, yes?'"

"Heh, she started it off gently. That's new!"

"'I thought you'd get over being special. Yes, you're the middle child, but you've gotta grow up, son, and face that you were made in God's image. Not to mention you should be settling down with a real woman instead of chasing a man in a dress and makeup.'" Daphne recounted, discomfort clear on her face at misgendering herself in the process.

"That's enough, babe," Joel mused sympathetically, leaning on their knees to take her hands in theirs once the phone was laid upside down, "I don't need to hear the rest to know how I'm gonna respond. I'm not letting someone stay in our lives who refuses to respect you, or ignores our boy completely."

Bringing both hands off of their wife's lap, Joel left twin kisses on the back of each palm prior to picking up the discarded device to start typing furiously. They had to trust in the relationships they had been able to form while facing resistance along the way, for they did not want this to be the last thing blocking the path to a life of authenticity; damn it, they loved their mother, but there was no way in hell they would go down without defending their wife. Blinking back was the long-winded response they reread to make sure there were not typos, which read as: 'ngl I didn't bother reading all this bullshit cos it's clear that you're not ready to change. I don't have the energy to keep fighting you when I should be saving it to take care of Daph after her surgery in a few days. Gotta focus on her, and Jonas, people who respect me enough to call me the correct pronouns. I'll be here if you ever do decide to come around, but for the foreseeable future? I'm fucking done.'

"Sent and blocked, it's over," Joel announced, standing as the doorbell chimed quietly, "You can look at it, but when I return we're discussing wedding arrangements."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I need some advice with my clothing choices!" 

Floating on air after dispelling the tense atmosphere the person in question practically skipped to the front door. Not even phased by being perceived as masculine by the deliverer they entered the dining room to start unpacking the paper bags, greeted by a passing press of soft lips to their pudgy cheek before Daphne sat to their left at the table, "So, I _ think_ I've decided on a look!"

"Tell us all about it, Joelly," Jonas encouraged, chair creaking lightly under his thick build, "D'you have pictures?"

Not yet, we still don't have colours picked out."

"Fair enough."

"Want to wear a woman's cut suit with heels or loafers. Painted nails, but no makeup, so I don't outshine the bride."

"Ooh, we could get a couple's nani-pedi!" 

"Daffy, I think that's the girliest thing I've heard you say," they teased fondly as they placed a styrofoam container in front of her, "And honestly, that's adorable. We'll do it."

"I'll do the honours for you two."

"There's the gentleman I raised," Astrid remarked with a growing smile on her face as the non-vegan options were added to the table, "When's the wedding?"

"Not till Daph's fully healed, at least. We haven't set an exact date."

"Let me know the moment after you decide on one" Jonas' mother responded after taking a few bites of bacon and eggs, "I've already planned your gift."

"Mama, you don't have to give us anything."

"I insist, JoJo. Planning these things is stressful enough, so you won't have to worry about paying."

"Only on one condition: we're covering your flight to and from Brighton!" Daphne declared, not daring to argue with the woman of the house over her generous offering.

"You drive a hard bargain, but who am I to decline my new daughter?"


	28. Chapter 28

Carrying on as if they had not been disowned, Joel seemed to have turned a complete one eighty from the day and a half long session of moping around. Not wanting to draw too much attention to the change of heart, Daphne worried silently as she joined the others for breakfast, the vegan options passed around politely to her and her spouse before actual meat was added to the table.

“Not to make light of what happened, but I do have a few questions about your relationship with my son,” Asttrid brought up, sticking with it even as she was met with opposition from her son, “I want to make sure that he’s being taken care of, not that I don’t trust either of you.”

“Honestly, Jonas has done so much to help validate my identity. And I’m grateful to him for that, so all I want to do is give him as much unconditional love as he has shown me.” 

“Daph, you don’t owe me anything…”

“Oh, I know. I could have kicked both of you out of my life when I found out about Joel sleeping around, but I didn’t. You opened up the possibility for me to love more than one person, opened up a part of me I wasn’t aware of until you came.”

“Breathe, babe,” Joel interrupted after eating a piece of faux bacon, their attention clearly captivated by food, “I can agree with that, the whole loving more than one person… I just never knew how to express it in words, so I’m glad you were able to see it for yourself.”

“Didn’t you lead him on though, Joelly bean?”

“...Those days are over.”

“Did you use my son, Joel?”  
“No! I mean, unintentionally, but I feel shitty for it and I wanna be a better partner for him now that we’re, officially, together.”

“They’ve changed, mama.”

“Alight… As for your wedding, what are your plans?” the maternal figure asked, not missing a beat in her interrogation even though she was far from being hostile.

“We’d probably have to ask a friend to officiate… Not many people would be willing to marry three people.”

“Or not bring up how we look like three gay men rather than acknowledge mine and Joel’s identites.”

“At least you pass!” Joel countered, trying not to be self-deprecating and failing miserably as they grimaced at a sharp pain punching them repeatedly in the gut.

“Someone’s bitter…”

“Would it help if you wore a dress at the ceremony?” Jonas questioned, hoping that he was helpfully contributing to the conversation despite not having to deal with these ongoing issues on a personal level.

“I don’t wanna jump the shark, y’know?”

“‘Course, I still feel that way sometimes. I had to take it slowly going from baggy ass shirts to form fitting blouses, let alone introducing a bra to my wardrobe!”

Four different laughs filled the room at that addition, the tension seeming to dissipate if even so slightly. Going from a mother who was so against accepting her child and the people they were set to wed to one who wanted to be involved with her son despite a changing sexual identity threw her and Joel off, yet it was welcomed when the two realized that her concerns were only coming from a place of being a protective parent. 

“I have been thinking about wearing fem clothing,” Joel brought up quietly, their timid approach much different than their usual liveliness in an attempt to test the waters rather than go out full force with the suggestion. 

“That’s completely fine, love. Anything specific?” 

“I dunno? I wanna wear a suit at the wedding, but that doesn’t feel right.”

“There are women's cut suits, would that be an option for you?”

Joel seemed to brighten at this being an alternative and that it was acceptable for them to even consider wearing what they might feel more comfortable in, icy eyes shimmering with a sheen of freshly frozen precipitation. Their wife seemed pleased at seeing them come back to life, in a sense, after being subjected to a vicious cycle of repeated denial that only continued to degrade an uncertain soul slowly coming to terms with a different gender identity. Again, they needed someone who knew what it was like and she was more than willing to comply.

"We could look around, if you feel up to it?" Daphne suggested, not wanting to force the activity upon them if they were still recharging their emotional energy.

"That actually sounds fun 'specially since your surgery is coming!"

"I have to recover before the wedding, y'know??"

"It'd make things easier on us though."

"True, I remember how stressed Marzia was…"

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm the one who suggested it, dork."

"Give me ten minutes to get a shower in? Don't wanna distract you with my stench." Jonas mentioned as he started to move away from the table they were all still gathered around.

"As if we aren't already?" Daphne quipped, still dressed in the shirt he had shed the night before when they were overtaken by lust that marked her in an unmistakable musk. Granted, she would most likely get misgendered for going out in public with it on, but she could not be bothered to take it off again after the addition of the medical undergarment she still had to wear for a few more days. 

“While we wait, I can help you clean up, Astrid.”

“I appreciate the offer, Joel, but go ahead and take a breather. You woke up to quite a shitshow from what I heard.”

They simply nodded and awkwardly moved over to the couch, looking up to see that their wife was following close behind; they were grateful to have a second chance with their on-again off-again boyfriend turned fiance, yet it felt like an eternity since they had a moment alone with Daphne, since their honeymoon. Waiting patiently for her next move, Joel opened their arms automatically and let her get settled before nuzzling between her and the couch cushion to curl against a protective person while they recovered from the recent retaliation they had suffered.

“You look so good in anything you wear, Daft Punk.”

“Even though I’m being swallowed whole?” she asked, trying to pull the fabric closer to her softening form for security, knowing that they weren’t trying to invalidate her style preferences, “Y’know, when we get home you should try on some of my blouses.”

“Really?!”

“If you want to. Think you’d look cute in ‘em, baby.” 

Joel blushed profusely at the pet name, letting their muscles relax as they accepted that someone was genuinely going to let them experiment with what choices would help encourage gender euphoria; something long since denied them. They had been skeptical that this would ever be a part in their life that would become a reality rather than an unachievable desire in their mind, so considering all of these different paths to pursue and where to start was going to take another adjustment period, if only temporary, of not expecting to be reprimanded for even exploring some options that may not end up helping as they thought.

“Overwhelmed?”

“Kinda, I just thought I’d always have to stay in the closet. After coming out the first time and getting yelled at, I knew not to do it again even if my pronouns weren’t being respected.”

“Speaking of… Do you still want to go by ‘he’ sometimes?”

“That’s the one thing I’m certain of: I want to only go by they/them from now on.”

“Wanted to make sure before I said this: you don’t owe anyone androgyny.”

“Am I still valid?”

“Yes, and anyone who says otherwise is wrong!” Daphne declared, lifting her spouse’s chin with two fingers before she leaned forward to press a peck against their forehead and pulling away almost as suddenly.

“Daffy…” 

“Mx. Clingy has come out to play again, eh?” Jonas asked in a relaxed tone rather than the reverse that would be delivered with a mocking edge, dressed in a thin, long-sleeved hoodie that was white in the middle and red on the hood and arms, “Are we ready to make our way down to the plaza?”

“I guess so…”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“I’m just worried ‘bout what others will say.”

“We’ll be there with you, Joelly.” the lone woman of their relationship reasoned knowing that they were more self-conscious than she had been even when she began to present more feminine, “It’s my turn to protect you from assholes if they try anything.”

Trying to find some sort of confidence to cling onto in order to not be completely dependent on the others, Joel climbed to their feet and clung to the freshly cleaned, hulking figure while waiting for their wife to fall into place on the unoccupied side. Between both, the three decided to reach the destination on foot to enjoy the abnormally well-weathered outside world that soon was reflected in the oldest Swede’s demeanor even though it had not been the best days since coming to visit their home country. 

“Söta, solskenbarn.” Jonas let out as he snuck a glance at his partner, smiling in a contagious manner as their bubbly personality came back in full force.

They simply blushed at that and tried to reign it in, unsuccessfully, as they were led inside to the first store the three came across, even when greeted with the term ‘guys’; they made a mental note to mention something about it to their spouses later on, but right now they were fully in the moment. Of course, their boyfriend noticed that it hit differently for them.

“Skadade det dig?”

“Lite, men jag måste ta itu med det,” Joel let out with a shrug, turning attention to a rack of blazers and thumbing through a few knowing that even in their native tongue that Daphne would worry, “Is this our starting point?”

“Figure you’ll wear a white shirt regardless,” she stated matter-of-factly as she held up a light grey overshirt in front of their chest, “I’m not as skilled at this as Hannah, but it can be hard finding the right jacket.”

“I trust your fashion sense, babe.”

“Maybe you’d find more suitable options in the men’s department?” the worker offered, gesturing to where that area would be located.

“No, we’re in the right department.” 

“Certainly, ma’am. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“I don’t think we will, but thank you anyway,” Daphne said in a firm, yet friendly way as the employee went her separate way, collecting a few options in various sizes, “I think these would suit you.”

“Did you just…?” they asked, giving an over exaggerated groan at the pun on the way over to the changing rooms, looking between the two rooms before approaching the men’s automatically, “Sorry, took me a minute…”

“Doesn’t make you any less of who you are.”

“I know, but it’s still kinda weird…”

“If you wanna wait a little longer, I’ll go in with you,” Jonas offered, knowing that it would take a while to find his won suit jacket with how broad his shoulders and thick his arms were, “It’d make this go by faster.”

“I’m sure that’s the only reason you want to follow them in…”

“Bold of you to assume!” 

“That is a concern of ours,” another employee, an older man, stated matter-of-factly, “Be a man and go in by yourself, you don’t need your beard or your boyfriend to hold your fuckin’ hand.”

“Love when old, cishet men decide to voice their opinion when it isn’t needed!”

“You _ are_ in a public place. If he doesn’t like it, he should’ve stayed at home.”

“We’re shopping for our wedding…”

“You’ll be sorely disappointed, girly, when he cheats on you with that beefcake.”

“They’re marrying both of us,” Jonas stated nonchalantly, stiffening his stance in case the man went off even further, “Thank you for the concern though, but we’ve got this handled.”

“Speciella snöflingor i dag…”

“Vill du spela det enlig dina könsarketyper? För din logik är inte helt rätt.” 

Daphne beamed at that, for even though she did not entirely understand the language she noticed the beat of one of her songs, moving over to her life partner who seemed to be getting prepared to defend her, “Joelly, are you-?”

“I’ve got this, Jo.” they mused, turning attention to the older one who arched an eyebrow at them, unimpressed, “Finished? You really think you’re more masculine trying to dictate who wears what or goes where, you’re insecure and full of it, dude.”

“That’s hilarious, coming from a closeted faggot like you.”

“I’m not a threat to gender identity, like you think. Why are you so bothered by people living their lives?”

“Cos there are only two genders, you delusional dumbass.”

“I’m proof that there are more, so no there aren’t.” Joel remarked, hooking their arm around their wife’s slim waist and turning with her to another aisle of clothing racks, “Let’s go look at dresses for you, then we can get Jo’s stuff.”

“Sounds lovely to me.” she agreed, leaning into their touch and letting them lead the way.

“Jävla barn…”

“En annan till sirenerna.”

Their partners chuckled knowingly at the departing words, one more of a nervous response than the other due to his chance encounters, as the two followed. Wanting to express how proud she was of the display, Daphne gave a firm squeeze to the hand resting on her stomach as she laced hers from above, keeping the constant contact intact as she looked through the options for gowns that would not be overly gaudy.

“I’ll go try this one on, it’s the closest to what I’m looking for.” Daphne decided, taking down a lavender gown that was longer at the bottom than what she had planned on wearing, “It might do, actually…”

“I’ll carry it for you, babe.”

“What a gentleman, Jonas, thank you! We’ll go over to the men’s section soon, sorry to tote you along.”

“I can go look by myself that way Joel doesn’t have to come with me.” he offered, draping the dress over an arm and giving a kiss to the top of Joel’s head before walking to the other side of the shop.

“He’s so thoughtful to someone who’s making a big deal out of all this…” 

“Love, we want you to feel comfortable. Even if it seems silly to other people, fuck what they think.”

Unable to keep from smiling at the determination she had for both of them combined, they half-heartedly looked through a pair of slacks not knowing what to pick out because of their fluctuating weight, for even as a vegan they still were able to sneak in snacks that passed as sweets. Doing as suggested, they pulled each option on over their shorts and returned the rejects when one was found that would fit their form the best. 

“All that’s left is shoes, right?”

“You need a dress shirt, remember?” 

“Got ‘em one,” their boyfriend brought up when he came back with a few of his own items in tow, “I know it’s a masculine one, but I thought I could help speed things along.”

“Case in point, right Daph?”

“Quite right,” she responded with a light giggle, kneeling down to look through different sizes of heels, picking out ones that would not add much more height to her towering form. About to second-guess herself, her attention was drawn to her purse where a few texts came through, unlocking the device to see what was going on when she let out a light gasp, “Shit… I’ve got what I need, let’s go ahead and pay.”

“What’s wrong, did something happen?”

“It’s Sander… Hannah let him outside and he’s nowhere to be found!”


	29. Chapter 29

Grateful to a soon-to-be mother-in-law for covering expenses that went toward the upcoming wedding, Daphne was quick to sprint back the way they came on foot despite the risk of tripping on billowing hair behind her. Crazy cat lady label aside, she was extremely worried for their youngest pet due to him having a medical issue that required being given medication every day at roughly the same time; what if he missed a dose and got worse??

“Daphne, is everything alright?” Astrid asked from the porch where she was sipping a cup of tea, setting it aside to address the other woman.

“Our youngest… cat is… missing,” she panted out, her thin frame not used to extensive exercise even if it was only a light jog every so often as she sat on the brick border of the cement ledge, “He’s a special boy who needs treatments every day, so…”

“You don’t need to explain any further, I get it honey.”

“It’s so silly, I shouldn’t have run off…”

“Panic acts in different ways.”

“What mama said,” Jonas’ husky voice let out as he caught up, seemingly as concerned as she was for the runaway feline, “We may have to cut our visit short, sorry.”

“That’s not needed, JoJo, I get it.”

“I don’t,” Joel let out as they arrived last with the least amount of concern, “I get he’s sick, but he’s a cat. They’re equipped to be outside, right?”

“Just before we left, you were concerned with them having enough food… You care about ‘em!”

“I didn’t say otherwise, I just think you’re…”

“Overreacting?”

“No! It sounds like you’re jumping to conclusions, he could be hiding.”

“Either way, I’m driving back to Brighton,” she determined, trying to steady her breathing while holding back tears at the accusatory tone, “I can’t sit around and do nothing, y’know?”

Joel fell silent knowing that they were only going to dig a deeper hole, offering to put their new apparel in the trunk while the other two went inside to gather belongings, hoping that the tension would start to settle. They had only wanted to treat their wife to a few days away from home before she would be bed-ridden for the recovery process of the upcoming surgery, yet plans never went quite according to plan. They tried not to hold any resentment towards the calico cat for sneaking out, as their sister-in-law claimed, especially as the others returned with packed bags and a tupperware container filled with some sort of pastry they couldn’t make out right away. 

“Are we all set?”

“You’re coming with us?” Daphne asked, trying to pass it off as genuinely rather than be passive aggressive.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Just making sure, but yeah we’re good to go.”

They simply nodded, not wanting to anger her any further as each gave separate goodbyes to the maternal figure. Much to their surprise as they climbed into the automobile, they were left to the backseat without Daphne; was she really that pressed about them not being as worried? Despite their usually relaxed demeanor that replaced a naturally upbeat energy in situations like these, it bothered them quite a bit, but instead of bringing it up they decided to stuff their face with a few of what were vegan no bake cookies. 

At some point along the drive, they had drifted asleep with a stomach full of fake sugar and oats, their neck sore from the angle they had laid against the window, grumbling grumpily at the dull discomfort. Trying to focus on their surroundings, they were faced with remembering that their long-lasting nap had been a coping mechanism for the building argument they had a hunch was not quite yet over with, looking for their wife from their seat before leaving to go searching; that’s when they heard it, a distressed meow a few meters away in the neighbors yard.

“Thank you so much for finding him!” they heard Daphne tell the person whom they barely knew, “We just got back from holiday, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“It’s no trouble, dear. You may want to be careful though, he’s gotten a bit greasy from the engine he was stuck in.”

“Gotcha. Again, thank you.”

“Is that all?” they dared to question when she got close enough, regretting the decision almost immediately at the glance that cut into their sensitive soul, “I’ll take that as a no…”

“He needs to see the vet, Joel.”

“I’ll take Sander over there, ‘kay?” Jonas offered, trying to stay neutral for both his partners though he knew a discussion was necessary.

“Alright, Jo, please send me updates.”

“‘Course.”

“You find him, sis?” their sister-in-law chimed in from a few houses down as she started to get closer, “Where was he?”

“Yeah, Jonas is taking him to get a check up, he was hiding in a car.”

“I’ll go with him, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, it’d make it easier than holding him while driving.” Jonas confirmed, turning to his fiancee to give her a reassuring kiss on the cheek before slipping back into the driver’s seat.

Watching the vehicle pull out of the driveway once the cat was secured in Hannah’s arms, Joel could feel their stomach growing heavier with anticipation at what was about to come from this talk. Trying to remain polite, they offered an arm to escort her inside even though it was declined, following her with their tail tucked between their legs, “Bet you’re relieved that he’s safe and sound.”

“Quite right.”

“Daffy, is there another reason you’re… upset?” 

“What, is being scared over our cat’s safety not enough?”

“I didn’t say that,” they mused, face falling at seeing her start to break from the facade she had been holding onto since they had left Sweden, “I just want to make sure we discuss everything that’s bothering you.”

Trying again to keep open contact with their wife, Joel opened their arms in an offering not expecting her to accept it, pulling her close as they combed through the red streak in her hair soothingly. She was fighting so hard not to let go of her initial reason of being upset, they could tell, so they went ahead and started from there, “I’m sorry I didn’t take Sander’s running off as seriously as you and Jonas.”

“Why were you so reluctant to come home when our son needed us?”

“I know the trip wasn’t ideal, but I wanted to give you a few days to relax before your surgery,” they started to explain, noting how she tensed at the mention of the appointment, “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, I just… It makes me wonder, if you weren’t worried over him then how are you going to act when I need to be taken care of soon?”

“Daffy, of course I’m going to help you.”

“Begrudgingly? ‘Cos you’re obligated as my spouse?” she questioned, her voice lowering as the truth started to sneak out through cynicism, hiding further in their chest, “I’m making it more difficult for you, I know…”

“Daphne Marceline Berghult, my loving wife, you are doing no such thing. I’m doing this because of how much you mean to me, how much I love you, and not out of some ‘husbandly’ duty.”

“You’re not even one…”

“My point exactly!”

She let out a hollow, half-hearted laugh at the attempt of using comedy to combat the seriousness of the situation, knowing that they would stop at nothing to be of help during recovery even if it would be, what she thought as, inconvenient. After the surgery though, she doubted that they would feel the same sense of urgency to be of some assistance, as the first week would mean not being able to reach and lift since her chest would still be sore; granted, they would be able to trade duties with Jonas, but that would mean double the chance of being drained from caring for her. Cue the guilt.

“What’s on your mind right now, Daph?” 

“I feel like a complete twat, honestly,” she remarked, slowly lifting to face her partner and cup both chubby cheeks gently, “You’re probably still stressed after we met with your mum and I’m not helping matters.”

“I am, but at the same time I realize you’re anxious about what’s gonna happen. Y’know what though?”

“Tell me.”

“I’m looking forward to being your nurse.”

“You’re such a weirdo! I do appreciate that though, makes me feel a little less like a helpless, little lamb.”

“Jo and I both know you’re nothing of the sort. ‘Sides, you have a reason to be healing, I didn’t back then.”

“You did too, it was different though.” she reminded them, knowing that they were hinting at the attempted overdose back in 2018 and having to be looked after in case they should try again before a scheduled therapy appointment. 

“”I guess… Anyway, have you gotten any updates?”

“Oh, now you’re interested?” Daphne questioned in a teasing manner, moving away from them reluctantly to check her cell to either confirm or deny it, “Sander is being clingy with Hannah, apparently.”

“Guess he feels sorry.”

“For himself, yes. And he’s been given a bath to get all that gunk out of his fur.”

“I bet he enjoyed that… Are they on the way back?”

“Think so, Jo sent these ‘bout ten minutes ago.”

As if on cue, the couple could hear a car coming to a stop outside after tires rolled audibly against the sleek pavement of their driveway, Daphne immediately trying to wipe away any trace of tears when her hand was grabbed by the other. Not questioning it, she squeezed their palm softly and walked over to greet the two when her sister strolled in with a cat carrier followed by Jonas as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Han! You didn’t go back to your flat?”

“We stopped to get some clothes, but that’s it,” she started to explain as she set the grey box down with a mewling Sander pressed against the metal screen, “Figured you might need another woman around for the first week, u;know? And my car’s still parked outside, so I had to come back either way.”

“I owe you a lot.”

“No, actually, it’s me who does. I _ did_ lose my nephew while pet sitting after all.”

“Fine… Have you seen Quistis, by the way?”

“Last I checked, she was sleeping on your pillow. Why, afraid I let her sneak off too?”

“Figured Sander might want his sister right now is all.”

Nodding without another word, her younger sister undid the pet carrier to take the cat in question out and escort him to the bedroom with the promise of getting him some kibble in a few minutes knowing that he would still think he was starving. About to follow her to check on both felines, Daphne was stopped by her towering fiance before she could escape from the seemingly settled discussion, a thickly calloused thumb swiping at a drying tear stain as he cut eyes over to Joel in a slightly less sympathetic manner.

“Is everything settled?”

“I guess?” Daphne answered insecurely, knowing that both would notice the lifting lilt in her voice at the end, “I still feel guilty ‘bout how you’re gonna have to look after me, but I’ll get over it eventually. 

“But?”

“We talked it out, Joel and I, but I still want to know if I’m being a burden to you. It sounds silly…”

“It doesn’t,” Jonas confirmed, pulling her closer to comfort the woman as he was reminded about the hardships she was facing even though she seemed so sure of herself, “I’d move mountains for you, y’know, so why should this be any different?”

“Ever the romantic…”


	30. Chapter 30

Frozen fear settled in the center of her soul when she awoke on the fateful day when she had properly woken in Joel’s arms. Laying there limply, the woman in question tried to summon all of the energy that she would need to not reschedule the surgery, for she had been looking forward to this for years even when she had been deeply enveloped by denial. Reluctantly, she removed herself from the comforting confines of two lovers and feline children to try and go about a regular routine even though she had slept in an easily removable outfit for the hospital, standing in front of the mirror as she started to apply a facial scrub to look somewhat decent.

“Baby girl?” she barely heard come out past an overly cheery alarm that caused the other to complain, knowing that it would be muted almost immediately when the phone thudded to the floor.

“I get it, you’re awake!” 

“That was Quistis, I swear!”

“I believe that, actually… Anyway, I’m freshening up a bit, d’you need in here?”

“For a morning piss. Just didn’t know where you were.”

“Well, come on in,” Daphne offered, leaning into the peck they pressed into her neck as a passerby, wetting a nearby cloth to wash her face off and move toward the bed to scoop the guilty cat into her arms, “It’s too early for you to be getting into trouble, Quis.” 

“Mrow…” 

“I know it woke you up, but Mama’s gotta be somewhere important today. If your dad would get up, that is…”

“I’m awake, babe.”

“Not convincing enough, Jo.”

“At least I’m not oversleeping like a certain someone tried to do,” Jonas retorted, a deep laugh rumbling in his chest at teasing he was greeted with from the start as he slid out of the king sized mattress, “All I gotta do is slip on a shirt then I’m ready to go.”

“I’m driving!”

“Then hurry up, theyby!” 

“At least let me wash my hands!”

Daphne snorted at their banter as she reluctantly set her pet back onto the bedspread before being hit with a small sense of panic; logically, she knew they were all prepared, had put what they needed in easily accessible places if not already on their person, yet she could not help feeling as if her stomach had swallowed itself whole. Her body had gone through enough changes when she had started estrogen, but transitioning was far from over for her and the results from recovery would be well worth going through nerves wracked beyond belief as the clock continued to provoke mellowed anxiety to new heights. Regardless, the challenge was accepted despite the uncomfortable amount of anticipation that was still building within.

“”Too bad you can’t have anything to eat, you seem like you could use something comforting.”

“This’ll be the first time the doctors are gonna deadname me in a while. I guess that’s adding to the stress?”

“I was saving this for after you woke up,” Joel mentioned as they returned from the washroom, digging through a nearby drawer to produce a slip of paper held between thin pieces of cardboard, “One less thing to worry about.”

Tentatively taking the offered form, she took the top piece off to reveal the official certificate that stared back at her with only three names rather than the four she had expected since she was not legally married to her spouse yet, but it was real: Daphne Marceline Berghult. The woman in question nearly dented the document as it was pressed close to her chest as her arms wrapped around Joel immediately as if they had been the one to finalize the matter, “We aren’t married though, why isn’t my maiden name on it?”

“Well, I may have done some negotiating.” 

“Explain yourself, Mxter…”

“I told ‘em about how after you’re fully healed we’re getting hitched, so they went ahead and changed it to your married name. For now, it’s Ms. instead of Mrs. till then.”

“You’re incredible, y’know?” she asked, leaning against their chest to connect their lips in a long, soft smooch, making her gratitude known even after pulling away and readjusting her medical garment and simple top, “Thank you for facing some misgendering for my sake.”

“Anything for my lovely wifey. Now, are we ready?”

“More than I was five minutes ago.”

With that slight level of enthusiasm the three were on their way after a small chat with the upcoming patient’s sister as she started to move around the house to start setting up for when they got back later that day, Jonas holding her gently to keep that energy flowing freely instead of stopping its flow again. Luckily, the mood was not inhibited within the ten minutes it took to arrive at the hospital only faltering for a moment when the few minutes of waiting came to an end and she reluctantly released her tightening grip with only crescent indents left in fair skin as a reminder of herself, “Just in case…”

“You’re going to be fine, Daffy.” Joel encouraged, squeezing her hand for an extra measure of protection as she entered a long corridor following her surgeon.

“Your partner, I’m assuming?” 

“Fiance, yes.”

“Well, it’s lovely to see your support system,” the doctor remarked as he set out a medical gown on the bed next to her, “Dr. Stein sent me the grafts, I just want to make sure you still wanting to take from your stomach."

"Yes, figured it'd help make me look more feminine in two ways."

"Smart. Why don't you go ahead and remove your top and I'll draw the incision sites."

“Bra too?”

“Yes ma’am. Has it been giving you any trouble?” 

“No problems at all,” Daphne confirmed as both articles were removed and her chest laid bare as a draft started to blow, “Perfect timing, I guess.”

“Well, it will help to show us how your nipples are developing. How is the stimulation?” 

“Both are fine, it didn’t take long for Joel to get them to work.”

“Excellent,” Dr. McAlister stated simply, not wanting to make the conversation any more awkward than it was for the woman as he started to handle her breasts as felt tipped marker started to draw over areas of sensitive skin, “There is a slight chance that stimulation in your areolas will decrease.”

“I’m aware and have accepted the risks.”

“Just a disclaimer. Anyway, we should be ready to administer your anestesia now if you’re ready.”

Giving a consensual nod of agreement, Daphne braced herself for the pinprick to pierce through her hand as it was wiped down with rubbing alcohol after her ring was reluctantly removed. Granted she was a lightweight even in the days she tried excruciatingly hard to convince herself that she was male, yet the effects of the drug still managed to sneak up and drag her into a realm of relaxation that could not be achieved as easily in any other way. Unbeknownst to her as she went under, Joel was in the waiting room praying to any deity that would listen a self-proclaimed atheist.

Two hours seamlessly slipped by as the team worked above in haloed halogen lights and admitted her to a separate room to rest before being discharged, the sterile atmosphere soon having an added variable as her partner was allowed back to wait with her. Cold, white walls. Cold, white walls were the first sight to greet her as blurry vision started to readjust despite the intense brightness, grumbling groggily without the protection of spectacles that would adjust to the lighting as needed. Blinking a few times, she tried to nuzzle back into the bed and fall asleep when realization interrupted her with urgency to sit up when it was met with the sharp scraping of metal on the tiled floor; someone was there, but who…?

“Joel…?”

“Who else?” they asked with humor in their voice, leaning over to help guide her against the pillows, “Easy baby, you just woke and I’m not leaving your side.”

“Where’s Jonas?”

“The doctors only wanted immediate family to come see you, so he went to get your meds.” 

“At least I’ve got you.”

The way they perked up at that simple statement did not go unnoticed, but she did not want to point it out in case that would become a sore subject surrounding their self worth. They had enough to worry about already, so instead she blindly stretched out her arm against the restriction of another IV drip and eventually found the slightly smaller hand, cold metal making her hiss a little until the object was identified as their unofficial wedding ring. 

“Silly girl. How’re you feeling?”

“Like how clothes would after being in the dryer. Or maybe… Shit, I lost it.”

“It’s alright, you’re allowed to with all the drugs in your system.”

“Out of context, that sounds awful.”

“You know what I mean!” Joel responded in mock defense, dropping the act to let out a soft chuckle at the wide smile on their wife’s face that she was more than likely unaware of even forming, “When Jo gets back, we’ll be able to go home and you can sleep all day long.”

“That soon?”

“Don’t you remember? You don’t have to stay overnight.”

“...Oh, guess I forgot,” she mused, the grin not shrinking in size at the forgetfulness as it would when she sobered up, twisting their combined fist in the air and staring at it from every angle as if it were a precious gemstone that she was trying to determine the properties, “Y’knnw how oysters make that round thingy when they get sand in their mouths?”

“Umm, a pearl?” 

“Yeah! You’re my pearl, Joelly.”

“So, I’m a grain of dirt that irritated you?”

“Nu uh, you’re a rarity that I’d be ordinary without.”

“Wow… Even when you’re high in the clouds you have a way with words, my love.”


	31. Chapter 31

Watching Daphne disappear down the corridor kickstarted the reality of what risks she was willing to face, which only caused thoughts, intrusive ones, to consistently collect once that door closed. The most prominent one was wondering if her surgery would be so botched that it caused more dysphoria rather than it relieved how far it would set her back after getting hopes high enough to even feel comfortable with going under the knife. 

“She’ll be taken care of, love,” Jonas brought up, laying a steady palm on their slim, jean-covered thigh that they slowly covered with their own hand.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Let’s see… Your jaw is clenched, you’re staring at nothing, and your fingers are twitching, which are all classic signs of you worrying.”

“It’s like you know me.”

“After years of being your on again, off again boyfriend to your fiance, I hope I would!” the younger one exclaimed, trying to humour his partner when all they gave in return was a half-smile, “Why don’t we go get something to eat? Might help.”

“I guess…” 

Unenthusiastically scooping lumps of cold, slightly too salty mashed potatoes once they went down to the hospital’s cafeteria, Joel could not help continuously checking their phone for an unsuccessful source of distraction, yet it did not take long for them to snap to attention when he heard some snickering from a few tables over, “Sorry, what was that?”

“It’s probably nothing, babe.”

“Did you hear him? They’re dating, you owe me $20!” one of the teenagers in question exclaimed with an ‘I knew it’ attitude to, assumingly, his friend.

“Shit, my gaydar must be off.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Joel asked a little louder than they meant, yet at this point anything was enough to set them off when it came to such an invasive inspection on strangers as guessing what sexuality they identified with especially when it hit so close to home.

“Joel, please don’t…”

“No, I can’t let that slide! I got outed against my will ‘cos of punks like them, it’s not okay.”

“Jeez, he’s a sensitive snowflake.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” they retorted as dysphoria started to make its presence known, barely able to register as Jonas reached over and tried to divert attention from the lost cause that would be battling these real life trolls, “I hope for your sakes that neither of you have to go through losing family over who you are.” 

“Whatever, boomer…”

Reluctantly, Joel let the two teens get the last laugh as a deep, yet calming voice coaxed them to turn back even as crystalline eyes began to mist over at the bitter backlash on top of waiting for the verdict of their wife’s procedure. After years of having to hide that they were seeing each other on the side and struggling with figuring out that they could dedicate love to both, they wanted to defend it to make up for denying it all those years after meeting Daphne, yet they could not even do that right, from anyone. Instead, the older Swede let themselves be guided into a padded lap and held protectively despite the public setting, for their fiance could sense the multiple stressors against such a sensitive soul and they dared not to decline the compassion as they curled in close.

“Is that seat not hard on your back?” 

“Eh, I’ll get over it,” Jonas remarked nonchalantly, kissing the top of their head as their face fell against the hollow of his neck, “You don’t have to fight everyone, y’know?”

“I guess…”

“Like, I know you’re the shortest out of us three, but you don’t always have to act the part.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Shh, little schnitzel, someone’s coming this way.”

“Are you Mr. Berghult?” a nurse asked once she was a few meters from their selected table.

“Yes, is Daphne alright?” they nervously responded, knowing that it would only progress their unease by actively misgendering themselves, “Or…?”

“Your wife’s surgery was a success, she’s resting right now.”

“Can I see her?” 

“That’s why I came to get you, sir.”

“C’mon Jo.”

“Only immediate family is allowed, I’m afraid.”

“While you go check on her, I’ll pick up the prescription,” Jonas offered, not wanting to argue with the staff even though both his lovers needed the emotional support, “Is it already called in?”

“Yes, sir, it should be ready for pickup at any time.” 

“Give her my regards, Joelly.”

Letting out a light sigh, they gave his cheek a chaste kiss before having to part ways; while they hated to be separated, even temporarily, from the younger one, Joel could not keep away from their wife any longer even as some restraint was shown as to not run to the unit without the nurse’s guidance. Even once they were led into the room where the woman was resting before returning home, they managed to remain collected while continuing the extensive wait when muscles tensed as movement started to suggest she was waking up.

“Joel..,?” 

“Who else?” they asked with humour in their voice, leaning over to help guide her back against the pillows, “Easy, baby, you just woke up and I’m not leaving your side.”

“Where’s Jonas?”

“The doctors only wanted immediate family to come see you, so he went to go get your meds.”

“At least I’ve got you.”

They perked at that simple statement, holding onto it tightly as Daphne blindly reached out for some sort of contact. Unable to deny her of the simple, silent request they immediately threaded fingers through hers, their wedding ring rubbing against her exposed skin as she startled at the sudden chilling material, “Silly girl. How’re you feeling?”

“Like how clothes would after being in the dryer. Or maybe… Shit, I lost it.”

“It’s alright, you’re allowed to with all the drugs in your system.”

“Out of context, that sounds awful.”

“You know what I mean!” Joel responded in mock defense, dropping the act to let out a soft chuckle at the wide smile on their wife’s face that she was more than likely unaware of even forming, “When Jo gets back, we’ll be able to go home and you can sleep all day long.”

“That soon?”

“Don’t you remember? You don’t have to stay overnight.”

“...Oh, guess I forgot,” she mused, the grin not shrinking in size at the forgetfulness as it would when she sobered up, twisting their combined fist in the air and staring at it from every angle as if it were a precious gemstone that she was trying to determine the properties, “Y’knnw how oysters make that round thingy when they get sand in their mouths?”

“Umm, a pearl?”

“Yeah! You’re my pearl, Joelly.”

Not exactly sure what she was on about, Joel took the compliment after interrogating her a little further and coming back with more questions than answers, yet they let her ramble on. Even though she was not making the most sense, they listened nonetheless as they were reminded that she had come back rather than what they had feared for in the back of their mind, leaving light kisses against her face every so often as if they still were in disbelief. Now came the rough road to recovery. 

While Daphne had been told that she only had to take it easy for the next few days and then could return to most of her regular going-ons, her spouse was unconvinced that she was quite ready. Of course, they did not want to minimize her, but they had trouble backing down from helping with the most basic of tasks and not allowing her to pick up either calico. She knew that Joel meant well, so she allowed them to still lend their services even when it was unnecessary until they tired out and begrudgingly let Jonas take over.

“Looks like they were practically running on fumes,”” the youngest member of the relationship remarked as he laid a blanket over the person who was almost fully asleep, “Rest easy, Joelly.”

“I gotta go check on Daph though!”

“I’m going upstairs to check on her.”

“Fine… Wait, Daphne Marceline, what’re you doing out of bed?!” they asked as they caught a familiar red streak in their periphery.

“Needed to stretch my legs,” she answered with a shrug that made her grunt as the action jostled her sore chest slightly, “And a change of scenery.” 

“You should’ve sent for Jo, he’d carry you down here.”

“My legs work perfectly fine, babe.”

“That’s not the point, you’re still healing!”

“Look, I appreciate how concerned you are and all the care you’ve given me,” the woman started, leaving the base of the stairs to kneel in front of where Joel slouched on the couch and cup their pudgy cheek, “You’re wearing yourself thin though. Plus, the surgeon said I could get back to normal after a while.”

“I just wanna make sure that you’re not getting ahead of yourself. You wanted this so desperately and I don’t want you to have setbacks.”

“It won’t happen if I follow doctor’s orders, which includes moving around a bit.”

“Fine… I bet it’s boring being away from us.”

“Well, now that you mention it,” she brought up, blushing at the way it peaked Joel’s interest, “Not like that, I still have another week and a half to go! I was scrolling through a subreddit and it gave me an idea.”

“For a collab?”

“Yeah, it’s this page on Facebook called ‘Women’s Humour.”

“‘Bout time that you upload again, gotta keep the bills paid and everyone fed,” Jonas responded, knowing that he would most likely be the one to edit the finished footage, “In the meantime, I’ll be around.”

“When we’re done, I wanna cuddle with you. It’s been too long!”

“Since the night before your surgery, baby girl.”

“Exactly my point!!”

“It’s a date then.”

With that, the woman in question gracefully lifted from her squatting stance and pulled her partner along to the designated recording room with little effort as if she had not been out of commission. Granted, she was dressed in old clothing she had worn as “Dave” and was not in the most presentable state, yet she was influenced by inspiration that had not visited in eight months now and she was not going to sacrifice its power weakening just to take care of herself with the intent to show the internet.

“Ready?”

“Yes, let’s go!”

“Alright…,” they let out for a long moment while giving the camera enough time to start rolling before sounding off with a bit of banter before their normal introduction, “I’m here with my wife, Daphne, from GirlinaBand!”

“Hi, I’m a woman!”

“So, you should find this funny?”

“We’ll find out.”

“Anyway, I’m Joel from RoomieOfficial. The first post we have here is: ‘The only one who came when I said dinner was ready’, and it’s a picture of a cat.”

“Oh, so like Quistis and Sander?”

“You don’t even cook!”

“Yeah, you got me there… And the ungrateful husband, in our situation, does.”

“More cute animals combined with complaints... “ they mused as the page was scrolled through to find some variety in the posts, “And justification for not acting in a good way, that’s not really a joke.”

“Are you saying all women have the same humour?”

“No! Here’s one,” they remarked, trying to avoid eye contact with Daphne as they started to get giggly at the natural playfulness that had laid the foundation for their connection to grow into marriage, “‘I’m a really pleasant person to be around unless I’m: hungry, tired, hot, cold, thirsty, anxious, dealing with idiots, wearing a bra, or am otherwise uncomfortable’. I also hate wearing a bra.”

“Have you been in my underwear drawer lately?”

“...I’ve just heard from you how uncomfortable they are.”

“Even while wearing a sports bra since I went to hospital?”

Clearly not wanting to give a straight answer while on camera, yet falling into the trap by not accepting or declining, Daphne took to bring it up after they wrapped up recording. Instead of interrogate further, she let the awkward silence swell so the audience could also feel it through the screen , letting her spouse continue to speak their mind about the various findings since most were based in the gender binary; rambling seemed to be their main coping mechanism for when they started to spiral into indescribable distress. 

“I feel like the main thing we learned today is that this page kinda sucks.”

“Or we only know nice people and the majority of others are just assholes?” she offered, sharing a subtle look with the other to let them know that she was validating their expression, “Anyway, thanks for letting me on your channel again.”

“It was your idea, so…”

“‘Course we’re ending the video this way… C’mhere,” she mused, offering her hand and lifting the back of their palm to her lips, “We make a great team, so it’s ‘cos of us both.”

“I’ll agree to that,” Joel relented, face brightening at the small act of affection before the blush from earlier bled through the professional demeanor they triede, unsuccessfully, to maintain, “Anyway, I’ll see you guys in the next video.”

“Sorry if that was an invasive question to ask in front of the fans.”

“Hmm? Oh, no worries, the worst they’ll do is think of headcannons or write fics about it,” they gave with a slight smirk as they pressed the same button to end the film as a warning beep came from the SIM card being filled, “I tried one on last night.” 

“Which one?” 

“The fancy pink one… Jo took pics.”

“I wanna see it on ya up close and personal.”

“Wait, really? I thought you’d be pissed!”

“Babe, you’re free to explore yourself. Next time, lemme know so I can help you figure out which ones suit you best.”

Visibly relieved with having her knowing consent, Joel left her with a parting peck on the forehead prior to leaving for the room where they, assumingly, left the undergarment after trying it since they hardly ever were able to reach that area of her body unless on tiptoes. Letting them have the opportunity, she retreated to the main room to find their shared fiance waiting for her patiently with an added presence taking what was supposed to be her seat; she could sense that Jonas had lost the fight with trying to keep Sander out of his lap, the kitten purring loudly at his triumph. 

“Look at my boys,” she cooed, settling next to her fiance and snuggling in despite a hiss of discomfort let out as she pressed her chest against his ribs, “Hey, Joel, are you still upstairs?”

“Need your painkillers?”

“Yes please!”

“What’re they up to?” Jonas questioned, trying to stay still in order to lessen the pain that was starting to creep back up even as he reached over to rustle the cat’s perked ears.

“I found out about ‘em wearing my lingerie, so I wanna see how they look.”

“I have proof, y;know?”

“I doubt it captured all of their euphoria though.” 

She did not need verbal confirmation to know that she was correct in that claim as the aforementioned person came around the corner when they stepped from the landing with slightly noticeable nervousness. In order to not extinguish the flickering flame that was desperately trying to burn against the other opposing elements, she waited for them to make the first move. 

“Whatdya think?” they asked with uncertainty, arms crossing in front unconsciously until Daphne moved both aside to admire the brassier they had experimented with, “Is it my colour or not?”

“It looks better on you, love. If you want, you can have it.”

“R-Really?”

“I was gonna have to replace all my bras anyway,” she reasoned, delighted by the satisfaction that sparkled in their Bahama blue eyes, “Hell, try ‘em all and we’ll decide which ones to keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual Women's Humor video that Joel and Dave did:  
https://youtu.be/hDg-dIWfaFY


	32. Chapter 32

Networking in the YouTube business ended up causing many creators to form friendships based on their common call of creativity, so while their wife was out of commission, Joel took the opportunity to catch up on one of their oldest friends: the infamous Jack Douglass. Only halfway through one of the newest uploads titled ‘White Girl Rants About Folklore for Way Too Long’, they were even tempted by the sponsor for personalized wine, yet how could they convince their significant others that it was not a frivolous purchase that was only going to put wealth into the other’s pockets? Unless…

“Daffy?” they mused, seeing as the woman in question was falling asleep on Jonas’ shoulder after finishing up their collaboration. 

“Wha-?” 

“I know you’re half awake, but I’ve got an idea for our… Bachelor/ette party.”

“Write it down somewhere and I’ll get to it eventually, ‘kay?”

“I’ll take care of it,” they continued, clicking on the link as directed to in the video, “Only need you to answer a few questions, same for you Jo.” 

“You know me well enough to do it yourself, right?”

“The first one, definitely! White chocolate’s the only one you like.” 

“If you didn’t know that I was gonna question our relationship,” she countered, stretching out tentatively and laying a wet smooch onto their jawline, “What else?”

“How’d you like your tea?”

“Smart enby, not assuming I’m a typical Brit. Brewed strong.”

“Fave alcoholic drink when out of wine?”

“Out of these, I’d go with mimosa.” 

“Juice preference?”

“Fuck if I know! Cranberry would be the only flavour to pair with white chocolate though.”

Fave wine pairing?”

“Good book, obviously.”

“‘Course… You’re not the most adventurous with trying new foods, but you also don’t care much for surprises.”

“Unless it’s someone I trust. Go ahead then.”

“Red or white?”

“C’mon, you’ve got this!”

“You’re a classy lady, so… red?”

“Quite right,” Daphne confirmed as she rested her cheek on their shoulder, ready to drift off again, “Stop moving so much!”

“I was saving your results!”

“Let the woman sleep,” Jonas cut in, stealing the phone and taking charge, “I’ve got this, you need to slow down.”

“Bossing me around is only gonna get me all wound up again…”

“Lemme fall asleep ‘fore you jack off.” Daphne grumbled grumpily as she nuzzled closer into their neck, her even breath teasing them even though she had no intentions of further riling them up.

“I won’t disturb you, baby girl.”

Going so far as to cover a forming bulge with a decorative pillow in case their wife wanted to lay down further, they tried their hardest to stay still despite always having pent up energy needing to be expressed, yet they managed to stay true to their word while the woman went back to sleep. Harder than expected, they tried not to look over their fiance’s shoulder and observe the choices being made for both; twenty years of on-again, off-again romance proved worthiness once more as spontaneous tastes were selected without hesitation, “Looks like we have a lot in common.”

“Surprising,” Jonas remarked, slowly reaching over to connect their lips, placing a firm palm against a stocky chest as they met the kiss with desperation, “Later, little one. I’m not gonna be responsible if Daph mauls you for waking her twice.”

“Fine… My wallet’s on the kitchen counter.”

“I’ll pay directly, the Silverscape is mine though.”

“Deal,” they conceded, attention stolen as the woman let out a snore that startled a bathing Sander a few meters away, intensified by having to lay on her back, “Poor baby…”

“Anything else?”

“Uh… yeah, can you message Jack?”

“I’m sure he’ll get a notice that someone bought a shit ton of wine.”

“No, to invite him to our virtual get together!”

“And you couldn’t just tell us he was coming?”

“Wanna keep it on the downlow so Daffy doesn’t need to worry while she gets better.”

“How noble,” Jonas praised as he did as directed and contacted the creator in question, “Have you invited any others?”

“Felix and PJ.”

“Wow, you’re really taking charge!”

It was the least they could do to help lift the load off their wife;s shoulders even if it was technically behind- or, in this case, in front of- her back. By society’s standards, Daphne was expected to do all of this work on her own and, of course, that did not settle well with her spouse aside from the fact that she was recovering; of course, they were already giving a huge middle finger to the gender binary, so they had no trouble with taking over some aspects that went into the wedding planning even if it was seen as a ‘girly’ activity. 

A few more days of taking it easy and Daphne seemed to be back on her feet with minimal difficulties. Other than taking a few necessary naps when needed, she was well on her way to getting caught up with every task no matter the size she had put on the backburner; how convenient that it happened on the morning of when the party would commence, unbeknownst to her. 

“Sorry that my recovery is getting in the way of our celebration,” Daphne brought up later that week, unable to sleep for the first time since she had returned home, “I could make it up to you somehow?”

“Actually… If you could meet us downstairs in 15, that’d be enough.”

“Should I dress a certain way?”

“Formal, but comfortable.” they informed, shrugging on a white button up that Daphne quickly helped with, their mouths melding for a long moment before she pulled away to retrieve the red tie laid out on the comforter.

“We really need to get you a slimmer tie for the big day,” the woman mused as she tied a simple knot and fastened it, a hand stroking down to their stomach where the point of the accessory met the shirt, “If you want to, that is. Either way, I’m still gonna pull you ‘round by it.”

“Oh babe, I can’t wait…”

“Joel, I need you down here!” their fiance interrupted, making the two act as if they had been caught kissing for the first time by an unsuspecting bystander.

“Daddy’s calling.”

“Daffy, why are you using that against me?!”

“Oopsie?”

Facing a skeptical look, she was left to her own devices as the search began for an outfit that qualified as both and covered the thick straps of her sports bra. Not satisfied with any of her blouses, she settled for a retired black, pinstripe button-up that offered some needed breathing room for her tender breasts, slipping on a similarly shaded, knee-length skirt. Deciding not to bother with wearing shoes, she padded downstairs once presentable and was greeted to her spouse humming as they poured glasses of wine from where they sat while their shared, soon-to-be husband brought trays of finger foods fresh from the oven. Overwhelmed by the combination of scents wafting through the living room, she froze in place, her legs trembling as the younger one approached her after placing mini quiches onto the coffee table.

“Hello, pretty bird.”

“Is that what you’re calling me now?”

“Is it a problem?”

“Not at all,” she confirmed, cheeks blazing brightly at the relieved look on his face, arms linked as she was escorted into the room, “Are we having a date night?”

“Sort of.”

“Looks like it to me, the laptop’s even set up.”

“Well, y’know how Joel said they’d take care of the bachelorex party?”

“It’s today?!”

“Yes ma’am,” they confirmed, giving an overdramatic grunt as she plopped into the empty space that was offered with an arm thrown over her shoulders as their face buried between the collar of her top and exposed neck,“Our guests will be joining us shortly. Till then…”

“No, mir!”

“I just wanna cuddle, jeez…” they muttered, lifting up to press a peck into her cheek when she was seemingly unconvinced, “You caught me, it’s been a while.”

“You don’t think I feel the same way? Two more days, then you can take a bite of me again.”

“On our wedding night?”

“Exactly! Oh shit, that reminds me: is Felix coming? We need to ask if he’ll officiate, get Jonas’ wedding ring, and-”

“Breathe, babe,” the younger Swede soothed as he settled beside her and handed over a designated glass of alcohol, “He’s already agreed to doing it, and I’m picking up the bands and the cake tomorrow afternoon.” 

Poised to press on, Daphne was caught off guard by an alert of someone connecting to the camera, greeted by mostly familiar faces of friends she had made before transitioning when one stuck out to her. She had heard that his fanbase gave him a hard time for a rather noticeable receding hairline that accentuated a larger than average forehead; honestly, she could understand why he and Joel had been long-time friends, for their eccentric energy radiated without trying.

“Didn’t bother warning me?” Daphne directed at her spouse while sizing up the man whom she had heard of, infrequently, since their involvement in some sort of quiz involving Kidz Bop lyrics, “I’ll let it slide since this is for the three of us.”

“You tell ‘em, sis!” her younger sibling called from her screen; even after spending a few days together for nearly twenty-four hours, the two sisters were still inseparable. 

“I’ll let you know next time, just thought it’d be nice for him to join since he’s the main reason we were able to pull this off.”

“He was?”

“I can’t take all the credit,” Jack stated sheepishly as the bride-to-be turned back to him, “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you. Joel’s talked highly of you.” 

“Officially, yes. I was in Jackask #92, but I guess I wasn’t on your radar.”

“Hey, at least I didn’t call you by your deadname!”

“You could’ve at least acknowledged me…”

“Girl, that’s asking a bit too much,” another dark haired woman interjected, wine glass seemingly attached to her hand as if it were a permanent part of her body, “He hardly pays me any attention, and I’m his wife!”

“You must be Erin, you’re the one I really wanted to meet.”

“You’re marrying a woman with taste, Roomie.”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Better keep her close, she’s clearly the settler.”

“How do you explain Jonas then?!”

“He’s also a settler.”

Mid-sip of the oaky, fruity brew, Daphne sputtered on the beverage at her partner’s dejected reaction from the quickly timed response, thankful for not having the citrus blend as her fiance sputtered with more intensity than herself. Setting aside differences with pretend rivalries, Daphne started to come around to the newly introduced man even though she clearly still preferred his wife; aside from Marzia, she had been lacking in platonic girlfriends and it did not take long for her and Erin to form some sort of connection as bottles of personalized wine and trays of hors d'oeuvres were slowly emptied. 

"Where'd you get your snacks from?"

*Oh no…" her spouse trailed off knowingly.

"Blue Apron," Jack started despite his wife giving out a noticeable scoff, "They help you cook good!"

"... I'm sure they do."

"It's one of his sponsors, babe."

"Ah, that makes more sense," she stated, leaning over Jonas' lap to reach.for another realistic, soy, crab cake, "We should probably invest in a similar service 'cos you're not lifting a finger on our big day?"

"But Daffy…"

"Nej, och det är också en order!" 

The dual shocked reactions at her attempt of their native language was enough satisfaction needed as she settled back into place after a moment of shifting her shoulders and snuck in a quick peck placed onto a beard-covered jaw. Then again, that was another item added to the list last-minute…

"We've got it covered, dude," Felix offered out of nowhere as if he could read her racing thoughts right then and there, "I'll get Jack to help." 

"You're already officiating, I couldn't ask that of you too!"

"That's why I offered. Peej, you in?"

"Oh, definitely!"

"Guys…" she started as teardrops started to gather in a light sprinkle to precede an incoming storm at the gestures.given without hesitation from friends she considered members of their combined clans, "Alright, I'll allow it."

"I may not be vegan myself, but I'd rather you make the whole menu friendly than risk getting meat mixed in by mistake."

"Noted."

"And don't you dare bring a wedding gift, you're helping enough already!" Daphne added.

"Too late."

Before she could argue, the guests were giving farewells as the atmosphere started to settle from its surprising start. Left to their own devices the lone woman realized that Joel had gotten unusually quiet and had not bothered to blurt out some sort of dispute against companions aiding with the final details when she noticed that their legs were crossed uncomfortably close to their crotch. She knew that look all too well, wondering what could have led to a sudden surge of dysphoria during the small event when she was able to make the connection guiltily.

"Shit, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be silly, you were just getting some more to eat," they gave barely above a whisper, nuzzling a cheek into the palm placed against their distraught, mentally distant face, "My stupid body acting like I haven't seen a pair of boobs till now."

"Is it bottom dysphoria?"

"Big time."

"Well, luckily I know a way to ease it," she responded, leaving the couch immediately to collect her purse after persuading Quistis off and brushing away some mottled strands of fur, "Gotta get my.refill anyway."


	33. Chapter 33

"While I'm gone you may need to tidy up to avoid pulling out some pubes."

"One step ahead of you, thanks to Manscaped. What.does.that.have to do with.my situation?"

Instead of answer them, Daphne flitted gracefully over the threshold of the entrance clearly set on accomplishing a mission in progress. Fondly, they.shook their head dismissively and flopped heavily against the couch cushions once more, aware of another body that hovered close by without looking away from the ceiling they stared at blankly.

"Need a pick-me-up?"

"I'd love that, but y'know I'm not quite feeling like myself."

"Not what I wanna do with you," Jonas stated simply, rough lips on their temple before he rested closer and draped a blanket over their lap carefully so as not to further their discomfort, "My beautiful spouse-to-be, I wish you didn't have to feel this way."

"It'd be easier if I stayed in the closet."

"You know that isn't true."

"How not?! I lost my mother for fucks sake…"

"Yes, but you'd still be hurting on the inside," he countered, leaning down to keep a trail of peppered kisses going against a clenched jaw, "Considering your attempt at not living, I'd rather you be out and with the people who support you wholeheartedly than whatever else you could've tried…"

"You knew? You were in Sweden though."

"Didn't stop Daphne from calling me in hysterics while she waited for you to wake. I felt so shitty not being here."

"You are now, making up for lost time."

"Try as I might, I won't get those years back, but here I am, trying anyway." 

They chuckled at the presented problem of a lovesick fool, heart wrenching in a sickeningly soothing ache that kept them falling for the younger man: neither could say that they.ain't got a future, then or now, "Was it worth waiting instead of dropping out to elope?"

"I guess… Aside from thinking you lost interest."

"Fair," Joel reasoned, shifting closer to share.a soft smooch they parted from in a dreamlike trance, "I just might regret that for the rest of my days."

"How could I resist those Bahama blues and pouty lips?"

"Tell me more."

"Don't wanna get you hot and bothered right now…"

"Already there." they informed disheartenedly, shifting their hips upward to reveal the tented throw, "I'd deal with it, but I feel gross."

"Let's take your mind off it then."

"With what?"

"How far we've gotten as a couple. Remember trying to deny that we were attracted to each other to mom even after she knew we weren't doing much sleeping?"

"She called us on our bullshit, at breakfast no less!" 

"God, was that mortifying…"

"And to think mine didn't know until a few weeks ago… No wonder she's in denial."

"Have you heard from her since?" he asked in a softer tone, thick thumb tracing the curve of their jaw as a frown formed, "I'm guessing not, sorry sweetheart…"

"Eh, as much as I want her to see me get married, she won't acknowledge the real me."

"It's too bad."

"Yeah, well, she doesn't deserve to ruin our, or my, day

"I'm proud of you for that, Joelly," an added voice spoke, startling the two out of their daydream-like state, nose crinkling up as she snorted at both scrambling to appear as if they weren't scared shitless, "Can tell you didn't miss me much."

"Not true!" 

"Sure… Are you feeling alright, love?"

"Not really? Just dealing with it, I guess."

"This should keasen it at least."

"You never told us what you've got planned, ma'am." Jonas reasoned, noticing the plastic bag attached to his fiancee's arm.

"I was gonna ease into that part!"

"Go ahead, Daffy, I'll do anything at this point."

Rather than take the opportunity of getting to the point, Daphne stuck with her decision to be gentle with introducing them to the technique. Rummaging through the sack she put aside her prescription before a roll of medical tape and gauze were taken out, face softening at the initial reaction knowing all too well the pain that could be produced regardless of how minimal, "I only tried this once myself, decided it wasn't what I needed."

"Won't the tape cut off circulation?"

"No, it's just to secure all of you in place," she stated, slipping a hand of their thigh to find a hand and squeeze comfortingly, "We'll take it slow, 'kay? And we can take breaks if necessary."

Hesitantly, the person in question collected themself and climbed into shaky legs once the blanket was tossed onto the couch arm as they walked a few steps further into the living room. Wrestling with a stubborn button of the charcoal dress pants, their thin legs were exposed to the chilly room temperature save for where a pair of black boxer briefs cradled their undercarriage. Their trembling fingers fidgeted with the hem around narrow hips for the longest moment until a larger palm pressed over it to steady them, leaning into the hulking form of their almost husband for support as the article finally slipped down to their knees.

"Gonna need your help, Jo."

"That's what I'm here for," the youngest one remarked, turning attention to his partner, "Guess we gotta get close and personal, is that alright?"

"Yeah, whatever it takes."

With that confirmation, he kneeled behind Joel on the carpeted floor and began to gingerly guide one of their testes into the required position once properly instructed by their shared wife. Soon, the second one followed suit and were held in place as Daphne wrapped the head of their penis snuggly into a piece of bandage and led it backwards toward their ass.

"How're you feeling so far, love?"

"Weird, in a good way."

She tried to suppress a giggle at the response as Jonas opened his hand wide enough for their cock to be added in, sitting back on her knees as she worked on unrolling the first strip of tape, "No pain, right?"

"Nope!"

"Doing fine so far," she coached as each strap was fed between their legs, the final few placed under each cheek, "Should be finished, whatdya think?"

"Not gonna lie, I was expecting it to be tighter, but it feels… Freeing."

"We literally trapped your dick in place, how in the hell?!" Jonas implored, returning to stand beside his fiance while they pulled underwear back on.

"Doesn't feel like there's anything else between my legs."

"Sure… May not get it, but I'm happy it works for you." 

"Thank you, babe," Joel gave in an exhausted tone, leaning their head against Jonas' broad chest, "S'all I could ask from a supportive boyfriend." 

"How long has it been?" 

"Seven years?"

"Sounds right, if you take out our breaks during exam seasons and the two you've only been with this beautiful woman."

"I find it hard to believe either of you stopped foolin' around for your tests."

"Hardest two weeks of every semester!"

Amused by that claim, Joel hid their face deeper into the younger man as it began to flush, taking in his warm, woodsy scent, for all of the fond memories were enough to make them weak with sentiment. Even with the brief breakup, Jonas had been there through all of their changes as a constant companion, and would be in less than two days when they were, unofficially, wed.

"How'd you put up with me for this long?"

"Simple: I fell in love." 

"Actual answer, now."

"Seriously!" he exclaimed, pulling them into a curled lap once the previous position on the sofa was reclaimer and claiming a brief kiss as a fee for all the hard work, "Told ya, I'm a lovesick fool."

"Wanted to make sure."

"Anyway, enough about us. Did anyone give you trouble at the pharmacy?"

"Thankfully, no. The manager fired that prick from last time after he refused a trans guy service too."

"That's a light sentence, he's going to keep doing it somewhere else."

"Sadly… Reason I asked is you were gone longer than we expected."

*Well, considering my dress has no sleeves and is backless I needed a bra for the occasion."

"You could always go without one…"

"Not in front of everyone! 'Sides, I'm still on the road to recovery and need the support."

"I'm sure those are the only reasons."

"You'll find out soon enough," Daphne remarked as she joined the two where they.sat and snuck in a soft smooch to her spouse's jaw, "Guess you'll have to enjoy from the sidelines."

"I'm not complaining!"


	34. Chapter 34

Cliche as it was, Daphne awoke on the morning of her wedding with knots in a sensitive stomach as the last remnants of a well deserved rest. Leaning her head back against a broad, bare chest from behind a calm started to come at a crawling pace; while she could only legally marry Joel, the significance was still just as prominent of a milestone. This was going to be her life going forward and it was quite a comforting thought.

"Staring won't make him wake faster."

"I've slept with him enough to know," she mused, addressing her spouse with a gentle headbutt that lingered lovingly, "You were supposed to make breakfast for everyone, how's that coming along?" 

"Almost done. Hannah took over so I could get a shower in."

"Shit, she's early!"

"What's the issue?"

"I kept her waiting, silly."

"Would you like me to escort you?" Joel asked, offering their hand as she reluctantly rolled unceremoniously from the mattress and took it, "I'll give you enough time to get your dress into her car without me."

"You should probably work on waking our fiance," she countered quietly, stroking at the unbuttoned portion of their chest down to a haphazard tie she straightened and secured, "You nervous?"

"Just self-conscious with the suit."

"Makes you look slimmer," she remarked, stepping back a few paces to eye them up and down respectfully, "Your hips look fuller too, dare I say even a little more feminine!"

"Really?!"

"It fits you so well."

"What would I do without you??"

"I'd hate to know."

Resisting their puckered lips, she pecked their nose before she slipped around their front in a slightly suggestive manner and made her way to the first floor. Seeing that look of relief on their face put extra energy into her step, for she imagined that was how she looked when Joel suggested the first of many feminine outfits to her; the two had shared so many experiences not unlike when the two had switched to a new diet. While Jonas gave them hell over their alternative eating habits, there was no denying how tantalizing the smell of faux bacon could be even if not the best at mimicking every part perfectly as she practically pranced into the kitchen as her empty stomach started to flutter with anticipation. She certainly needed the energy on a day like this, for she still feared being perceived as a bridezilla especially when everyone was gathered at the venue with tension being at the highest level.

"Morning Dee."

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, I-"

"Girl, it's your day. I just wanted to be here when you're ready to go," she reasoned, taking off a pan from the burner and pointed it at the other woman in a fake threat, "Don't fuckin' apologize."

"Alright, jeez. Do you need help with anything?"

"Nah, go sit and wait."

"Between you helping during my surgery and this, I'm liking that you're taking care of me."

"Don't expect it for long, Joel's taking over again when they're back."

*Well damn…"

"Right she is." they remarked, nose crinkling as Daphne startled at the sudden appearance.

"What happened to giving us a moment to put away my stuff?"

"What better way to do it then when my back's turned?"

"Joel, what's going on?"

"C'mon, spit it out or I'll make those teeth of yours into a necklace." Hannah retorted, getting a surprised squeak from the person being interrogated.

"It's just… I may have invited Davie504 to the wedding."

"And you didn't realize how awkward it would be to bring your internet wife?" 

"Not till now!! And not to mention Jo is grumpy with how I woke him."

"What'd you do to him this time?"

"Put a cat toy on his face."

"Obviously…"

"Sis, y'know you're marrying an idiot?"

Trying to stifle a snort of laughter, Daphne made a point to roll her eyes when they were looking to add to the pretend problem of a relationship made only for the viewers entertainment. As for Jonas being irritated, she could understand completely on any other day when they weren't 'supposed' to kiss each other's lips until the officiant gave them permission, but out of all the things to get him out of bed? Rather than comfort them like she would immediately want to do even in silly situations such as this one, she took them up on their offer and went to open the downstairs closet only to have a more serious dilemma diminish her mood at not being able to find her dress.

"Shit, I know I hung it up last night!"

"Daph…"

"It should be here!"

"Daphne, it's already in my car."

"Fucks sake… maybe lead with that next time?"

"Next time?!" Joel inquired, a Swedish swear muttered as they nearly dropped the fake eggs.

"If we renew our vows," she informed, going to scoop her calico into empty arms for needed comfort, "Or if we're ever allowed to legally marry more than one person."

"Fair enough. And speak of the devil…"

"I miss anything?" Jonas asked through a yawn as he stepped into the room already in his matching silver suit, thicker tie barely reaching his navel.

"Our lovely partner here is being a twat, that's all."

"Rude…" they mused in mock offense.

"You look dashing, Jo, you both do." the bride let out in awe as she gravitated towards the newcomer to kiss at his bearded jawline, "Glad you missed me panicking, I feel so silly…"

"We're all under a lot of stress today, but for good reason."

"It's funny, the first time Joel proposed to me, I didn't care how we tied the knot. And now, I'm acting like most women would."

"You are one though."

*Yeah, but I didn't think this would be one of the things that'd bring out my femininity. It's pretty cool!"

"Like you, but without the cool." her spouse slipped in suddenly. 

"Hey, you little sh- aww, Joelly!" she let out once it hit that they were trying to be romantic. 

"I see why you fell for them…"

Sharing a collective laughter that lingered, for it felt necessary in order to cut through some of the tension tingling through everyone, the four gathered around and began to take turns in passing around platters. Daphne quietly took note of her husband-to-be adding a few vegan options to his own plate instead of passing it off politely, delighted by the simple action, she shifted attention to another container she had previously not been aware as Joel made an audible groan once they realized. One of her vices, without tail, was fruit, especially the option that was in front of her. 

"You're gonna make yourself sick…"

"Let her live a little, Joel," Hannah brought up defensively, her light blue eyes leveling with theirs as the older woman dragged the bowl of strawberries closer to her, "Rather she got too many antioxidants than sloshed before she's at the altar."

"Guess so…Lemme have some, please?"

"Even with all the love I have for you, I'm still not sharing," Daphne remarked, stuffing the plastic container into a nearby purse for later as the panic began to resurface, "I'd love to stuff my.face, but we should head off…"

"Right behind you, baby."

"We'll meet you there, theydies and gentlethems." 

Trying to keep as calm as she could, the woman in question followed her sibling without another word in case that would give away the anxiety that could not be shaken. No doubt, in her mind, she was certain about marrying both people, yet she had never been one for having the spotlight. Of course, that could have been avoided if she had decided to go fill out forms in front of a judge, but she and Joel had already run off together so it was the least they could do for those who were either blood or chosen family. This was her moment to make up for it and turn in the forms that had been waiting as long in her purse, but even that in itself seemed surreal.

"Deep breaths, sis," the younger one suggested in a softer than normal tone when they were on the road, "Is dad walking you down the aisle?"

"He mentioned wanting to."

"It'll probably be his only chance to have that father daughter moment."

"Quite right, I'm sure he's aware."

Ushered inside by her younger sister, Daphne was led to a back room of the gigantic wooden house rented for the occasion, enamored by the intricate architectural designs and winding staircase as she passed them by. Taken aback, she nearly glanced over the fact that an old friend whom she had spent time with in Los Angeles years ago was sharing the same space, rushing over to her side as if nothing major had changed since those visits.

"Mykie, what're you doing here?!" she queried, wanting to catch up right then and there.

"I travelled all this way to help someone I knew," the other woman explained, fond smile giving away what she knew, "You look familiar…" 

"We can catch up during the reception, but basically I'm no longer Dave. It's Daphne now." 

"It's lovely to meet you again. Shall we get started?"

"Yes please!"

Unable to contain her excitement at the thought, the bride settled down as directed and tried to wait patiently as supplies were gathered. She wanted so badly to unload everything that happened onto Mykie despite her promise for it later, for once the excitement wore off a sense of panic pressed at her firmly since she should have updated her friends sooner. That's where her inconsistency came back to bite her, but at least the constant of having to continuously come out tried to combat the negative she tried too hard to fight against. Not unlike the instinct to flinch away from the pencil drawing a thin line along her lids, eyes clamped uncomfortably when she was allowed to blink during a short break. 

"Some things never change! Let's get mascara out of the way," the artist at work suggested, encouraging her along as lashes were worked on, "Nothing left to put near those beautiful blues of yours."

"What's next, lipstick?"

"And contour."

"Do we have time for it?"

"Honey, we have plenty."

"if you say so... Are you gonna do anything with my hair too?"

"If you'll allow me to touch it."

"This once."

"What an honor!"

Rolling her eyes playfully at how pleased she seemed with the permission granted, Daphne tried her best not to react as the brush tickled down the length of her neck especially when her slightly less prominent Adam's apple was tended to. Lips pursed at the area being brought attention, she barely noticed the waxy texture drawn on until she was handed the mirror as the long-term friend moved behind her, "You can do a simple braid if that's easiest."

"I was thinking French," Mykie mused methodically as sections were separated and weaved into place, holding the finished product moments later as the bride stepped into her dress, "You're gonna knock 'em all dead!"

"Certainly." a deeper voice agreed, similarly shaded eyes looking over his daughter lovingly, "You look stunning, sweetie. Are you ready?"

Through her single deep breath, she nodded as the position was assumed and composure was clung onto just as tightly as to her father's arm. Stepping carefully upon the wooden landing in slightly heeled shoes was what she focused on heavily even as her partners watched her approach, trying not to let out a delighted squeal as ____ gave her away when they were at the end. Once she was in place as had been practiced is when she finally dared to look either fully in the face, small smile growing at how confident Joel seemed when they had been skeptical a few hours ago. Her only sense of doubt was when a shaky hand slid a silver band back into place, sighing in relief as they held onto her for added comfort in the close quarters they had to keep. 

"Are there any reasons why these three shouldn't be wed?" Felix asked, trying not to be biased as he scanned the crowd of familiar faces almost certain that no one would object.

"Oh, there are plenty."


	35. Chapter 35

"On my wedding day, mom?" 

"What are the grounds for your claim?" Felix asked in an attempt to stay professional as the bride was drawn into his arm protectively.

"You can't be serious…"

"I am. You may proceed, Mrs. Berghult."

"For starters, three men can't marry," Freja began despite her child's detests, "It's not like Dave's going to stay faithful, look at how he's clinging to you."

"'Cos I didn't expect to deal with an unfeeling bit-" 

"You must be mistaken," the officiant cut her off knowing that the insult would be taken to heart and start unnecessary problems, "For one, Daphne is her name."

"He hasn't proven it."

"I have the paperwork here saying otherwise, but even if it wasn't that's the name she uses. Pretty cringe to call her a guy's name, dude."

"Excuse me?!"

"With that, I'ma invite you to leave."

"I'm allowed to be here!" the maternal figure tried to fight back, "I'm trying to save my son from that trap!"

"How dare you barge in to insult my wife in front of our loved ones?!"

"Son, listen…"

"I'm not your son!" Joel snapped, clearly done with the whole disturbance enough for Jonas to place a firm grip on their shoulder, "Corpse, Ken, please escort her out."

"Don't come crying to me when he takes all you're worth!"

*She already did," they retorted, the anger leaving almost immediately as they turned back to the woman in question, "Took my heart and my last name."

"How dare I?" Daphne asked as she released her grip on the officiant and returned to her rightful place in front of the other two. Caught off guard once again, she was lowered into a dip by slender, supportive arms as their lips connected for a long, passionate moment, "Oh Joel, is it possible for me to love you any more than I did??" 

"After five years, I'd still hope so."

"I hate to interrupt, but is it my turn yet?"

"Get in on this, handsome," they remarked with a smirk at the younger Swede, practically jumping onto him to secure a kiss, "Y'know I never stopped loving you, right?"

"Neither did I "

"Obviously!" the bride chimed in before she shared a soft smooch with her new husband, beaming at both as she stepped back a few steps.

Trying not to be bothered by the interruption even as her mother-in-law protested against the self-appointed bodyguards who were honestly big sweethearts, Daphne let herself be guided in between her betrothed couple to a separate deck where they would receive congratulations from every attendant. Her focus unable to be centered for long on one specific part among the gathering crowd, she was able to take some comfort in seeing the Corpse and Ken return unscathed and let out a sigh that had built. 

“They're more than capable of taking care of themselves, Daph.” the older Swede soothed as they followed her gaze, “Then again, Mary was probably feeling the same... “

“More than likely, we wives worry!”

“Finally official, I like the sound of it.”

“That never stopped us,” she retorted with a sharp snort of laughter as she leaned up to press a peck into Jonas’ jaw, “Don't let it make you doubt what we have, ‘kay?”

“Oh, trust me, I learned from the best.”

That declaration was enough to make her fake smile come closer to being believable as immediate family started to file in, the welcomed portion of Joel’s looking apologetic, so she could not have asked for a better timed pick-me-up as everyone found designated seats. Composing herself, lilac painted nails similar to her spouse’s tapped against a crystalline flute quietly at first only to resound when she felt steadied by two hands laid on her lower back even though the reassurance did not stop the blush from spreading further as all eyes went to her.

“I wanted to start by saying a special thanks to Felix for marrying us. Not many would be comfortable with our situation.”

“Everyone here is, baby girl.” Jonas mused even as a nervous chuckle came out from the other side of his wife.

“I was so convinced Joel was going to call off the engagement when I told them, but here we all are,” she carried on, voice wavering as a few tears slipped out, “Some got here unexpectedly, but they're welcomed surprises.”

“No need to call me out like that…”

“She's not wrong! It's better that I have both of you by my side.” Joel remarked while raising their own wine glass.

“As if you could choose.”

“Jeez, is this a roast or somethin’?” a notorious Irish voice muttered loudly, grumbling at the elbow shoved into his ribcage by the green eyed, curly headed Brit to his left. 

“Anyway, I think I speak for the three of us when I say we're grateful to have so much support.”

“‘Course, sis!” Hannah declared, joining in on the toast to share in the spotlight the bride would rather not have to herself, “I won't hold back, if needed, but as long as you make her happy then welcome to the family.”

“Don't I know it...”

“Watch it, sibling. “ she snapped, softening as she shared a snicker with Daphne before standing down for others to take a turn, the officiant next in line.

Hearing individual accounts from people they had brought together who would have otherwise not gotten in touch and family members who were just now meeting, Daphne could hardly contain painfully painted cheeks from continuously inflating with smiles even as tears came along. While it was an emotional atmosphere, spirits were still heightened as memories were lovingly shared between bites of pulled-pork sliders, made out of mushrooms instead, and sides of roasted vegetables and mashed potatoes with cashew butter before the cake cutting that had the three awkwardly stacking their hands along the pommel. 

"To Mr., Mrs., and Mx. Berghult!"

With that, the trio took that as the cue to slip away to an awaiting vehicle piloted by PJ rather than leave it to one of the newlyweds and piled into the back closer than was necessary. Sat on the far right, the lone woman absentmindedly pet her spouse's thigh even though she could sense that they were not completely present; it was probably due to being side swept by their mother. Either way, she tried to keep constant contact to help ground them even long after being dropped off at the infamous hotel where she and Joel spent their first honeymoon.

"Ah, memories…" she remarked, trying to gauge her partner's demeanor from the faraway look that stayed in place even as they reached the well-made mattress, "Joelly, love, are you alright?"

"Trying not to lose blood flow…"

"Are you still tucked away?"

"Not for much longer," they stated with a smirk, brushing parted lips against her uncovered shoulder, "I want to be a gentlethem and let ladies go first."

"I'm sure that's the only reason…" 

Pushing Joel away gently, she moved a hand past her intricately woven braid and skillfully untied the knot that held her dress in place. Not bothering to undo the strapless bra as well, Daphne quickly had a lap full of her partner frantically adding friction despite their front still being swaddled in more than their briefs. Chided playfully by the third member of the relationship, they were peeled away and pinned to the wall to watch while Daphne was allowed to properly undress, "What's the rush? I'm getting a show first."

"But babe, I- Uh!"

"She might be calling all the shots," Jonas rumbled out as he began to simultaneously sink his teeth into them mercilessly while metal unbuckled from around his wide hips, "But daddy's gonna take care of you first. On your hands and knees, now."

Trying to contain herself at witnessing Joel obey and stay just out of reach, their wife waited patiently as they crouched into position. While not quite understanding the dynamic, Daphne could not deny how the demanding presence captivated her even as only a spectator of the scene; she still couldn't get over their surprised squeaks as the younger Swede swept his hands all over aside from their swollen groin.

"You remember when I said I'd help Daph get back at you?"

"Y-Yes sir..."

"You're not gonna get to touch her 'till I finish."

"Is that all?" Joel asked with a challenging scoff.

"Not quite. If you touch yourself, I'm going to start over."

"That's not fair, look at her!"

Letting out an airy laugh at their argument, Daphne made a show of letting her legs spread as spindly fingers fiddled with the spacing between spider-webbed bottoms. Distracted herself by Jonas slipping effortlessly inside the other, she jerked unexpectedly at her own hand curling around the captured cock as Joel was lifted at an angle and their thick cheeks jostled with the first few thrusts.

"You've bragged 'bout being able to take his massive dick, prove it," she panted out frantically as their brow furrowed, leaning over to lazily palm at a shaft that swayed freely as it began to leak, "It'd be a shame if you couldn't come over and claim me cos you didn't listen to Daddy."

"Shit, mommy..."

Not expecting to be given that title, especially now, the lone woman was overcome with an extra jolt to her joints as she continued to stroked herself. Startled to a stop when her little one let out a whine, she rolled her wrist expertly to make them more frustrated with not being able to have either her or Jonas as he pulled out suddenly. 

*Wait here," the younger Swede stated sharply after peppering a few pecks against heated skin after swatting their ass and laying against his new wife, "It's exhausting being in charge sometimes…"

"Lemme help a little then." 

"Don't want you to move though."

"Not gonna," she murmured, propping up on an elbow to fiddle with the buttons on a dark blue dress shirt before running her hand down a sculpted abdomen to stop and rest on his hip and gather some of the splattered precum onto her finger, "I'll go slow, doubt you hardly got penetrated by Joel."

"Daffy!"

"You know she isn't wrong."

Snickering softly at the easily shot back retort, Daphne continued to trail along her husband's rough skin as she slipped from around his leg to tease at a neglected, puckered hole. Successfully inside with only her index finger to begin, she started to curl the tip of it towards herself once the prostate was reached, trying not to lose focus as her own release flowed against his slightly bent knee. Comfortable with adding another digit inside, she pulled the bulb of skin between and squeezed down the length to milk him dry of moans and seed alike; so distracted by making him feel taken care of for once, the added weight on his other side could not break her away from the trance that was Jonas trembling from underneath.

"You're going to be in trouble if you don't get back in line, little one."

"Worth it!" they retorted sassily, snuggling into the nearby pillow for comfort to combat their own aching penis, "I'll try to hold it."

"You better!"

"No promises…"

"don't teste m- oh fuck, Daphne, fuckkk…"

"That's right, babe, let it all out." she encouraged, thumb curving up to stroke his sensitive sack repeatedly while she worked him over the edge trom inside.

"I already did, oops…"

Knowing they would be punished further for being naughty, she could not help a laugh coming out that she hid in Jonas' stomach just as shockwanes coursed through his frame for the final time as a thick wave from both ends swept over an already damp bedspread. Slipping out slowly, Daphne snuck her fingers to her lips and licked at both that had extracted the creamy substance as she lifted from the mattress to retrieve a cloth to clean everyone as she let out a final spurt through the intricately woven fabric of her panties, letting out a squeak mid-suck as she made eye contact with the overstimulated man.

"I taste that delicious?"

"Yes, I'm savouring it all till I get the chance again."

"Oh, it'll be sooner than you think lil mama."


	36. Chapter 36

Giving over complete control was quite a new experience for the youngest of their relationship, for he had insisted on two more rounds and satisfying Daphne. Not used to sleeping in so late, the woman in question was startled awake after rolling over on her other side and catching a glimpse of the alarm: 16:00. 

Any other day it wouldn't be a problem to catch extra sleep, but there was to be a hopeful chance of reuniting with the siren couple much to Jonas' chagrin. Aside from the obligation to check back in with the two about the official ceremony, she genuinely looked forward to spending time with them out on the water, especially with a more equipped ship than upon their first meeting.

"Morning Daffy," her spouse let out with a yawn, shuffling closer under the sheets when a realization of their own came to mind, "About last night…"

"It was wild, huh?"

"Mhmmm, I got a bit carried away, so sorry if I made it awkward."

"You didn't, love. Expected it at some point."

Clearly relieved, their face brightened despite the lingering drowsiness as they leaned in for a soft smooch to help properly wake, "Jonas up yet?"

"The shower's running, so it'd be safe to say. Bet you could sneak in with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, considering we're due for an outing to see Dave and Joel…"

"Fineee. Are you coming too?"

"Nah, I'm the least filthy of us."

Trying to hide her face in the pillow at their reaction to being called out, she was quick to roll back over and push herself away from the temptation of falling asleep again. Instead she busied with peeling the soiled underwear off and freshening up without bothering her partners when the bathroom door closed again, slipping on a cream coloured camisole rather than bother with a bra. Lavender top pulled into place she went to gather necessities into Joel's pack to make leaving easier, yet it did not take long for her to notice the coffee maker was still on with quite a bit of brew left and wander over to make a cup; no one would benefit with her having a lack of caffeine. 

Doctoring her drink to a satisfactory taste and taking a few sips, she felt more adequate to double check the bags they would be taking along. One of their upgrades.that came with the ship they were renting was a cabin and, mostly due to curiosity, Daphne wanted to observe her doppelganger at night, so it made sense to use it to her full advantage as she added in a few extra items. 

"You're overthinking," she heard come from the bathroom once the faucet turned off, "To me, your eyes stand out."

"What're you up to in there?"

"You'll see!"

Confused, yet intrigued, she tried to wait patiently as her partners emerged from the shared shower with seemingly nothing out of the ordinary. Noticing that Joel was not making eye contact, she tried not to pressure them into revealing whatever it was they were self-conscious about and still found herself caught off guard, in a good way, when their eyes finally met, "Aww, look at you!"

"You're… not mad that I used your mascara?"

"I rarely do myself, go ahead and take it if you want."

"You're the best," they let out with a sigh of relief, "Baby steps, right?"

"Yes, I'm proud of you already."

"They're worried about wearing it in public." Jonas filled in, leaning over to kiss the top of their head, "Y'know how we'll handle someone being a prick."

"And if that doesn't work, we've got backup!"

"No more feeding random assholes to the sirens, Daph!"

"They like treats…"

Salt-filled air soon swept through her multi-coloured hair in a familiar way she tried not to let ruin the trip; take two of a honeymoon minus that neck bearded creep…

"If it's alright, I'm gonna sit this one out." Joel brought up, rubbing the back of their neck anxiously.

"Having flashbacks too, Joelly?"

"That, and getting some dysphoria."

"Gotcha, we won't be long."

Hearing them chuckle, even if only barely audible, made Daphne feel slightly better about leaving them alone on the boardwalk. Looking to Jonas, she gave a half smile at him patiently holding open the door before passing over the threshold, grateful for the escort just in case something similar happened.

"Welcome to Brighton Pier, how may I help you?" came the customary greeting from a woman with a purple dyed faux hawk, giving a wink in Daphne's direction, "Nice hair, girl."

"Aww thanks, same to you! Your lipstick's on point too, haven't seen it in ice blue before."

"We rented a ship for a few days," Jonas interjected, flicking his gaze out the window to check on his spouse, "Under the last name Berghult."

"That's such a badass name!"

"We married into it, came from that cutie out there."

"Why are they sitting alone?"

"They didn't want to risk getting misgendered."

"What a mood," the person called Zephyr, judging by the nautical themed name tag, let out, "They're really attractive, not gonna lie."

"I can give them your number?" Daphne suggested, noting the pale pink blush on her cheeks.

"Aren't you married to them??"

"We both are," the lone male corrected simply, "We're used to sharing."

"I'll take you up on that offer, then" she remarked, scrawling down their name, number, and pronouns of she/they, respectively, before handing it over with the keys.

"They probably won't be able to text you till we're back in a few nights, just a heads up."

"Course, I'm patient," Zephyr confirmed, "Enjoy your honeymoon!"

Leaving the establishment, Daphne immediately went to her life partner's side after handing over the keys, resting her tree hand on their shoulder, "Hey stranger."

"D'you get hit on again?"

"Actually, it's for you."

"...Huh?"

"Our old pal Kevin's replacement saw you and they wanted me to pass along her info."

"Well damn… Are you okay with me talking to her?'

"Are you kidding? Daph practically set you up with them!" the youngest of the trio called out from the boat, smirking at his wife's panicked expression, "Anyway, let's get on the water, shall we?"

"Someone's eager to see our friends," Joel teased as they were pulled to a stand and guided onboard.

Daphne had decided after a while of sailing to dangle her bare feet into the calm sea, tinted frames protecting her sensitive eyes from the elements as she looked upon the horizon. In the distance, some splashes were churning up small surf as if a sea creature was speeding toward her, letting out a loud, surprised squeal when she was tackled by a sleek, squirming form onto the deck.

"You're here!" came that familiar voice as fins flared while he nuzzled into the woman.

"What a welcome!" Daphne exclaimed, giggling as the siren started to vibrate affectionately, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You have my scent! And I caught it on the wind while hunting with Dave."

"Did you leave your mate behind?"

"He'll catch up."

"Joel…"

"Yes dear?" her spouse called out as they came out of the small building trying to fix a disheveled shirt as Jonas slipped out from behind, "Oh, you meant him, hey buddy."

"Hello, human me."

"Would you like to go into the pool?" they asked, turning to give their husband a slight smirk at the nod from their fishy counterpart.

Begrudgingly, Jonas hoisted the creature into his arms in a similar style to his bride upon arriving to their assigned suite, his aching muscles clenched in suspense when claws hooked over his left shoulder. He knew it was irrational since Joel was the equivalent of an aquatic cat, but he had never worried about Quistis or Sander murdering him with a single sweep of a paw, forgetting his fear as he leaned over the rim of the swimming area. 

"Such a gentleman," the siren commented as he effortlessly went underwater, tail kicking off of Jonas' stomach as he swam and reemerged, "Much better!" 

"Is there gonna be enough room for you two?" 

"I don't see why not."

"Joel?!" his mate asked, voice frantic as he breached the quiet water that soon swirled with disturbance, "Let him go!"

"He can see it's us, right?" Jonas brought up, trying not to tremble at the thought.

"Not clearly, the sun's still out."

"He's… nocturnal?"

About to retort in a loving way, Daphne let out a pain to Yelp that was swallowed by the piercing whale, the ship rocking violently as the creature kept protesting. Unable to hear above the upsetting sound, she turned with her palms pressed against sensitive ears to see small fragments of glass at her feet and the sirens made trying to stretch out just barely out of reach. Looking to her own lovers, she noted that the human Joel was walking towards the edge, clearly under the spellbound song, yet all she could do was watch helplessly as they peered several meters down with their arms outstretched precariously; she had to rent her eyes shut.

"Dave, it's okay," Daphne heard her spouse's muffled voice, for getting momentarily about her doppelganger, "C'mon, let's get you to him."

Curiously, she blinked a few times to readjust and lowered her aching arms, relieved to see that her spouse had not leapt to their death, "You didn't die, thank fuck!"

"Yeah, I-" they started, grunting as both versions of their partner pressed close, one crying uncontrollably while the other tried to level laboured breathing, "I'm fine, baby girl."

"What were you thinking?!"

"Well, I figured Dave would react to me like Joel does with you."

"Where is he? I want my mate!" Dave whimpered, struggling to sink into the pool once he saw Joel, sharp splashes slapping against the polished floor.

"Ow! Davey, why'd you bite me?"

"Boohoo, Mr. Healer. How dare you run off and make me think you were captured?! I could've killed our friends!"

"He picked up my scent," Daphne tried to defend once her tears were tamed, "It was a little irresponsible though."

"You're taking his side after what just happened?!" Jonas questioned in astonishment, "Du är mer lika än jag trodde!"

"Sorry, I was caught by fishermen years ago, but Joel saved me. Thought it happened to him."

"It's alright, Dave," the lone woman mused, finally facing Jonas for the first time since the events started, "Babe, you're bleeding!"

"It's only a scratch."

"You're lucky it didn't hit your eye!"

"Can I help?" Joel, the siren, asked as the human sat with his feet tucked under his body, "Can't fix what you were wearing, but it's the least I can do."

"...What've I got to lose?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"If that's how your power works, go ahead."

Pulling himself halfway out of the pool, the blond siren hovered near the man's face before pressing a peck against the sharpened edge of his cheek, flitting back to his temporary tank with another mission in mind and dropped a drenched, velvet drawstring bag in his lap, "Almost forgot, we brought gifts."

"How fitting." Jonas muttered, tracing where the wound once was.

"You didn't have to get us anything!"

"I read once that it's customary with humans," Dave stated matter-of-factly to his female counterpart, "And they weren't easy to come by, Joel had to pin me down."

"Why?" she asked, moving closer to inspect the six pairs of scales and teeth evenly divided between them, the sharper fangs stained red on the serrated side, "You gave us pieces of yourselves?" 

"Yup! So we'll always be connected."

"Our scales will give you a bit of our abilities," the red and black siren continued, noting the look of concern on her face, "It wasn't _ that_ painful, I have a low pain tolerance."

"Is that blood on your teeth, or…?"

"Nah, it's just a marking," he shrugged nonchalantly, hiding behind a curtain of hair in embarrassment at the sound of awe in her voice.

"That's so unique!"

"It's a rarity in our species…"

"Daph, maybe turn it down a little?" Joel suggested, noting the slight shutter from the red and black siren at what he revealed, "sorry if that's a touchy subject, she loves to learn."

"Oh, it's fine. It just kind of had a realization about why those people wanted to keep me."

"It's also why you got stuck with me!" His made exclaimed, rubbing against the other lovingly, "You stood out after you got better, and I couldn't help falling for you."

"You're a dolt, love."

"I'm yours though," he remarked, ducking his head under Dave's chin, "Come to the bottom with me? I'm calling it a night and I need cuddles."

"So demanding…" he mused, dragging his mate underwater after circling each other and settling comfortably in a makeshift nest of their combined bodies.


	37. Chapter 37

While Jonas retired for the evening, the lone woman gravitated towards her spouse who leaned into the railing enjoying the light breeze and lazily lapping water around them constantly, wrapping around them from behind to get some warmth. Shivering abruptly, she gave herself away and giggled as they moved into her with their thick cheeks.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Joelly."

"I should be saying that to you, ma'am," they retorted easily, swiveling their hips suggestively, "You're the one with daggers for nipples!"

"It's fuckin' freezing!"

"Should we call it a night then??'

"Don't wanna wake Jo when you're screaming my name on the open sea."

"Before we do," Joel let out in a whisper once they turned toward her, lips centimeters away, "I've gotta say something I've been keeping from you."

"And what would that be?"

The deep sigh caught her off guard when they let out the confession, "I fucking love you."

"You're a twat."

Deadpan delivery executed, Joel let out a wheezing laugh knowing fully well the sentiment was returned. Lovingly, the Swede knocked their head against her breasts as they tried to convey some misleading innocence.

"Ayy, watch it, those are still sensitive!" 

"Oh, like to this?"

"Wha-? Mm!" she was cut off by a firm squeeze through her black dress and corresponding bra, pressing into their touch.

"I'll take that as a yes," they mused with a smirk, guiding her to a blanket lit by the boat lights, "I need to hear it from you, baby girl."

"Still such a gentleperson. Yes, please, I need.you to myself."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Joel pulled her onto the padded floor and straddled her fuller hips, leaning over to begin with a soft smooch held for several seconds as their fingers returned to her covered breasts to knead through both layers. Offended by the clothing, they started to shimmy her dress down without moving much, the friction between them and the fabric sending shivers down a bent spine every inch the dress slid off. 

"This is some cliche, lovey dovey stuff. Are we really about to make love under the moonlight?" Daphne questioned quietly, letting out a few airy gasps and giggles confirming that it was far from a complaint.

"Mhmmm," they hummed as a line of kisses trailed to her collarbone to leave a mark despite a mouthful of hair that came along, "You're so gorgeous, I can't get over it."

"Is that so?"

"Always have been! I'm glad that you feel content with your new body."

"Was this your plan all along?"

"Free shipping my queen? Guilty!"

Sapphire eyes half hidden by the added shadows rolled with sappiness, returning the favor as freshly painted nails scratched at a jetted hip bone knowing that the gesture would cause them to jolt as tingles trickled from the base of their spine to a secured shaft.

"What's the hurry?" Joel asked as they tried to refrain from running into her gossamer underwear, "I wanna make up for lost time."

"Hey… Don't feel bad, dysphoria is one helluva beast."

"Glad you won't hold it against me!"

"You do the same for me," she mused, connecting their lips more firmly than previously, "'Sides, I'm a bit busy holding myself against you…"

"Couldn't tell if that was being out to sea," they started, dragging their palm over her peach fuzz covered legs and pressing flat on her thigh as a thick thumb rubbed over the growing wet spot from her leaking slit, "Or my tough."

"It's definitely your fault."

knowing the cocky expression that would be worn well after all of their clothes collected in a nearby pile, Daphne took it upon herself to take over rubbing at the head of her feminine member as her spouse set back on their heels. Resisting the urge to tilt her head back too far, and I was kept on Joel as the caller of a white polo was unbuttoned and removed, their cock immediately freed when khakis slid down their curved form. 

"Didn't bother with pants after jumping Jonas' bones, eh?"

"Appreciate my attempt at being seductive! And you really got nipped by my zipper."

"You could avoid that problem if you wear a different clothes period or nothing." 

"It'll be easier to undress me tomorrow."

Trying to keep that in the forefront of her thoughts for later interrogation, she let out an impatient mule as the other stayed out of reach, deciding instead to play their game she would finish first. Let them protest, at least they got a show prior to putting in their own effort of a fist formed around her dick. Starting to slowly drag it furiously enough for the friction to hiss as heat hurriedly filled her loins knowing that Joel would take their slow, sensual time with her; not that she minded, yet she still wanted some control.

"You using me when you wanna cum?"

"What else d'you want me to do, jack off to one of the boys?"

"I wouldn't object."

Startled to the point of prematurely releasing, Daphne was stunned enough to forget, for a moment, to hide her still erect cock until it rested against her abdomen. Grabbing blindly at the pile the head built, to manage to lay her forgotten bottoms over the obvious evidence feeling sympathetic as the siren watched guiltily, get unable to completely divert his eyes from his feminine clone.

"S-Sorry, I'll just…"

"No, it's okay, Dave. Caught me off guard is all."

"You're hiding though."

"...I still have a penis." she relented.

"So? That's what I'm used to working with,"the red and black being stated simply when he realized what she meant, "Oh, well, you're still a girl."

"She's breathtaking, isn't she?"

"I don't want to be narcissistic, but yes."

"Jewel, why are you encouraging him?" She asked, blushing profusely as the siren slipped partially from the watery deaths to get closer, "is your mate going to be upset?*

"I'll ask him at dawn. Right now, I'm just curious if you have special cuddle sessions like us."

"If you're comfortable with letting him watch, I am too."

She never thought to be caught in a position of even considering someone else observing during sex, but she was not completely against the idea if the physical signs weren't enough of an indicator, "He can stay."

"Wait really?"

"I saw how you looked at him earlier," she teased, pulling Jewel on top of her when their cocks collided as the person positioned themselves comfortably, "Now shoot me right, will ya?"

Resuming without much difficulty, Joel wasted no time with tossing the garment overhead as they pounced onto a deflating member only to have it convulse back to life against a slightly dried tongue. Wetted well enough, they ripped their mouth away to dive lower and lap stripes against a puckered hole as they palmed impatiently at their own hard on. Methodical with the licking, they started to lull to an even slower pace since they were not used to having anyone else around. Seriously, they eventually slip their slender shaft inside, shy about performing until their wife let out another moan that was unashamedly not muffled. Encouraged by her lead, they continued to roll their hips forward and then methodical manner, resting against her recovering chest to lay light packs as they moved steadily.

"Oh Joel," she let out, forgetting about the aquatic voyeur while her hands slid from their thickly padded butt to hold onto them securely as they slithered further inside, "You feel tense."

"Trying to chase both our orgasms…"

"Relax, it'll happen. I know you haven't lost your mojo."

"Dork…" Joel teased, about to add more banter when they started to pant as pressure was applied to their sack at maximum capacity before seed seeped into her hole, *Oh babe…"

Instead of listening to their lightheaded ramblings of praise, Daphne let the muffled words vibrate against her lips once tongues tangled together. With a few final rubs of her cock against their abdomen, her own release splattered between their conjoined bodies as her last cry died on the night breeze once breath came back regularly. 

"For Poseidon's sake, that was quite a show."

"Guess our performance was satisfactory?"

"To say the least," Dave remarked, his bioluminescence highlighting heated cheeks, "Luckily you can't see the water clearly."

"You're gonna have some explaining to do later." 

"I couldn't help it!" 

"Sure… So, was your research enough or do you need another demonstration??"

"Daffy, don't press your luck!" her partner warned, leaning down to nip at the top of her left breast before they collapsed next to her, "Just cos I'm non-binary doesn't mean I'm not about to pass out soon."

"Typical…"

"My mate mentioned you go by 'they'? I didn't realise that was an option."

"It's probably the first time you're hearing it used for one person!" 

"Correct, but that was its original purpose," the siren stated simply, tail cupping water to wet the top portion of his body, "Whatever you'd like to be called, we will adjust."

"Again, I'm blown away by how reasonable you are… Hell, even respecting my identity after seeing me naked!" Daphne interjected, leaning her nose into her spouse's sweaty scalp lovingly.

"I mean… my mate and I have multiple sets of genitalia."

"Noted for later."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll remind you later, pretty lady."


	38. Chapter 38

Flirting with a siren had not originally been on agenda, but Daphne was not complaining whatsoever; he couldn't be serious though. Not ready to join her spouse going to finally lay down with Jonas, she was fine with waiting for the diurnal creature to resurface at dawn to be part of the conversation should she be allowed.

"So, is that why you're accepting of our odd identities?"

"Daphne, they aren't that at all," her clone, red claws reaching out for her hand and holding onto her with a careful touch, "'Sides, we ran into my sister a few days ago- she's hardly in this ocean! And she told us there are other sirens like me and Joel who are women instead."

"It's common in your species, that must be a relief."

"How so?*

"Well, in human society it's looked down on to be gay or a different gender. It's getting better, but not much."

"Fuck that!"

"Right? I'm glad you two are allowed to be with each other, I was worried."

"You care about us that deeply?"

"Isn't she the sweetest?" the other siren asked, clearly startling his mate as an unoccupied hand swiped at him, "Morning to you too, Davey."

"Bugger off, you pest!"

"Not nice…" Joel pouted, ear fins falling flat against his skull.

"Aww honey…"

"Don't encourage him! Shame on you, love, for trying to use her against me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," he mused, aqua coloured claws combing through wet hair as he pulled him into a kiss, "can I make it up to you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Name it then."

"It's not that simple."

"David, when we exchanged stones we promise to be as honest as possible."

Daphne was taken aback by the response, for she expected the two to have some special ritual as soulmates, yet not the fact that an equivalent of vows had also been exchanged. It was another testament to her and Joel being paired, but if only they could come across an equivalent of Jonas to cement the added relationship; then again, it had been an unforeseen forecast of a future event, so she wasn't completely surprised they had not come across one yet.

"You're right, Joel," he relented, resting their foreheads together for a moment, lowering his face to press a peck into cuts quickly healing across the other's cheek, "I watch Daphne and her Joel mating."

"Like how we do it?"

"Yeah! It was arousing."

"That explains why I smelled your musk. Did you participate any further?"

"No, but I may have hinted at wanting to tonight."

"He wanted to discuss it with you first," Daphne added, scooting closer to the pool as her partners double made grabby paws at her and wrapped his tail around her ankles loosely, "if you're thinking about pulling me in, at least lemme get my underwear off again."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm attracted to you, daphne… my only concern is you could accidentally fertilize my eggs." 

"...Oh, I wasn't aware you had those. Wouldn't want to, I'm not that maternal anyway."

"My point is: I want to have pups with Dave."

"You're ready for it?" the being in question asked, nuzzling into his partner at the confirmation, "Oh Joel, I'm sorry…"

"Why? You didn't know till now."

"I shouldn't be messin' around if you want to settle down."

"Didn't stop my spouse…," Daphne muttered, cheeks burning at how bitter it came across, "not that I blame them, cos now we have Jo in our lives too."

"If that's the case then maybe we could try?"

"I'll pull out."

"Humans are lucky!" siren Joel exclaimed, letting go of her feet to address his mate who was starting to dose above water, "Go rest, or you'll get burnt when the sun's out fully!"

"I haven't seen you in hours and I'm hungry!"

"I'll go hunt for us if Daphne would kindly help me off the boat."

"On one condition: no humans."

"Yes ma'am." 

Accepting the agreed-upon terms, she opened her arms for the mythical creature to climb in, hoisting him. She had prepared to be handling heavier, despite not being fully healed, but was relieved that he was a light enough load even with the addition of a sturdy, scaled tail as she approached the railing. In awe, she watched Joel sleep into the ocean until he had completely disappeared on his mission for food.

"How're you feeling, hon?"

"He wants to have a family with me?!" the red and black humanoid asked in disbelief, split pupils dilating as ear fins wiggled rapidly, "We're going to be dads!"

"I'm happy for you both."

"Will you come back to meet them?"

"'Course! Someone's gotta teach 'em that not all people are for eating."

"Teach who what?"

"And just like that, our mates are similar again," Dave let out, putting in a large amount of restraint instead of immediately hissing as he turned to face the newcomer, "Human, my Joel and I are going to have pups soon and your wife offered to teach them that we don't eat you three."

"Oh, gotcha. Congratulations!"

"There's gonna be more of you?" Jonas asked, flushing furiously at the gentle reprimand, "How many?"

Dave poised to answer when he came up with no answer to give, for he had been swept up in the reveal from his mate that he had forgotten to question Joel further. About to respond with what he thought would be acceptable, the slapping of a tail against the surf cut him off as the other siren pounced onto the boat with two flounder in his mouth and a handful of anchovies stabbed by glittering claws. Dave took note of how his partner fell against the lone woman similar to yesterday afternoon, yet with another intention as he rubbed the front portion of his tail against her thigh.

"Come on, love, I'm starving!"

"Please feed him…" Jonas mumbled, clinging closely to his spouse.

"Coming dear!" 

"What are the little ones for? Y'know they won't help my appetite. Plus, the humans are herbivores!"

"I'm not."

"Jo here wouldn't be able to give up tacos, so…"

"Tacos? Anyway, I brought them as a peace offering since you're scared," the blue siren stated matter of factly, dipping back into the pool and swimming over to Jonas, "good to know they won't go to waste!"

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"You did fine, love. Did you ask if the others are hungry?"

"We ate before you made yourselves known," Daphne spoke with a quick wink, "So, we were asking about your future children."

"Like what?"

"How many you want, if you have any name ideas?"

"For. And I want at least one to be called Pearl."

"After the mating Rock I gave you?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, one should be Cedony. Short for the stone I gave you," the nocturnal one decided after a thoughtful moment, ruby red claws carefully holding either side of the other space to give a steady smooch, "that leaves us with masculine or genderless names."

"How thoughtful!"

"We can think of those later, let's eat already!"

"He reminds me of you, Daffy."

"I can't imagine why," she retorted, wrapping around her husband innocently going to send him into the pool with a firm push, starting at the high pitch Yelp before he sank underwater, "enjoy your breakfast with the sirens, close and personal."

"Babe, I didn't mean it!"

The only female nearly doubled over at the desperation in Jonas' voice as she giggled nearly out of breath. Somewhat sympathetic, she settled at the edge where sir and Joel could easily pull her clothes again while he dug into the 30s some odd centimeter long fish and leaned over far enough to kiss at soaked blond strands to show a little apology for throwing him into the lion's den.

"Too bad I forgot clams…"

"Why, to seduce your mate?" Jonas dared to ask as he watched them eat cautiously.

"Hmm? Oh, no, we're waiting until after we experiment with yours."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're invited too, don't worry "

"Daph, what's he on about?"

"Monster short Dave watched us earlier tonight and that gave him the idea to swap partners for a session," she explained, "we were going to talk to you 'bout it before anything went down."

"That's a relief."

Nodding in agreement, she made the mistake of looking away toward a rising sun when a high pitched squeal was let out as Jonas pulled her into the chilling water, retaliating with a half-hearted splash, "How dare you?!" 

"Come now, you should enjoy a swim with your husband!"

"Is that what you wanted? Silly boy."

"And to get back at you,"he confessed, lowering his head sheepishly to the crest of her breasts to mouth at both tenderly, "Oh baby…"

Met with an unexpected hiss, Jonas buried his face further into his wife's bosom partially due to fear as the warning whistles of aggression grew. How cool it was that he was going, assumedly, going to be murdered for trying to be a romantic rather than keep the friendly banter going along.

"These are _ our_ humans!"Dave let out, ear fins flared out like newly bloomed roses ready to prick the picker with hidden thorns.

"What the fu-?"

"Jo, look!"

Motioning to the high railing, attention was drawn to a near mirror of the man in question as a silver tail curled around the metal for stability. Dave was still on the defense even as his partner held him back, humming against him loud enough to be heard over the incessant hissing in an attempt to calm the air around everyone.

"Davey…"

"What are you doing on this ship?" The red and black iron demanded, not listening to Joel.

"I was swept off course by a current."

"You must be a weak siren…"

"_David!_"

"...I'm a merman, my name is Jonas."

"You seem distressed. C'mhere," Daphne remarked, climbing out of the shallow end once she waded over far enough and offered her arms to the newcomer, letting him lean against her in exhaustion until he joined the pair, "Are you hungry? We have fish."

"Yes please."

"Here." the human Jonas said simply, sharing the rest of the uneaten anchovies.

"You look like me?"

"That seems to be a common theme with my family."

Jonas's new found double gave a single nod before taking the offered fish, flushing as he tried, unsuccessfully, to pace himself not realizing the full extent of his hunger, "You're really pretty for a girl."

"Oh thank you…" Daphne let out politely as she glanced between the others, feeding off of her energy that had been filled with euphoria, "Why d'you say that though?"

"I don't normally fancy women sorry."

"I saw that too, buddy…"

"Do you have one like that cute blonde?"

Jewel, the siren, dipped his face to hide in his partner's shoulder as his ear fins wiggled in response. Straightening up, he heard the silver creature gasp and starch to back pedal with an apology, "what's wrong?"

"You're taking! I didn't see the stone around your neck,"the merman remarked, during the get closer and inspect the crystal without touching it, "Wow, you're given a quartz!"

"It was hard to find, like him," Dave stated, chest puffed out proudly as his mate started to fiddle with the storm grey shard, "we've been mates for years,but I was only able to find the perfect stone for him months ago."

"How romantic! I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, newbie, it's no big deal."

"David and I have been looking for another partner, so maybe…"

"Was he this awkward asking you to be with him?" the silver creature asked, looking the nocturnal one up and down as pink beams of sun started to highlight his features.

"Basically. I can fill you in later, details and all."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, to sleep," Joel confirmed, nuzzling his nose into Dave's, "I'll see you at sundown, sweetheart."

Hooking his claws behind Jules ear, he locked lips for a long moment only parting when the light grew longer and started to hurt his sensitive eyes to curl into a tight ball hiding under his tail.

Cooing softly at catching his partner show some vulnerability as much as possible as he shielded his face from sunlight, he was caught off guard by the other Joel as they joined everyone else on deck, "looks like we found our own version of your husband, huh?"

"That's what all the noise was about? Didn't think it would happen!"

"Joel…"

"Yes?" both answered simultaneously causing them both to share a chuckle.

"Siren Joel… you were just introduced to him, at least get to know him a bit first!"

"He's so breathtaking, can you blame me?"

She really couldn't, thinking back to the day she had suddenly fallen for her husband during his impromptu visit. Oh, the trouble she had nearly gotten into for almost doing what her life partner had kept from her for who knew how long, only to let him in without a second thought. She only nodded, gravitating towards the soaking human who had lifted himself onto the ledge, doing him the honours of peeling off the drenched shirt as she stroked up the revealed muscular abdomen suggestively, "He has a point…"

"Careful, or we'll have to take this inside," Jonas growled out, turning to give her a rough kiss, "Our partner may be an attention whore, but I want you all to myself." 

"And leave me out here?!" they questioned with a prominent pout.

"I missed out earlier, it's your turn."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sea-ing Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456988) by [xkgpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkgpg/pseuds/xkgpg)


End file.
